Four Souls And Nine Tails
by Mage-of-Souls
Summary: Inuyasha and friends are sent to Naruto's world after breaking an mysterious treasure. Now they must cope to this enviorment while stopping Naraku and his new accomplice Orochimaru with help of the fellow ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've wanted to do this story for a while now.It's not the most original type of idea butit's really good. Tell me how it is.

* * *

**Four souls and Nine tails**

Chpt.1 **It Begins**

In the Era of Feudal Japan, demons had run rampant and one in particular has caused onslaught to many. But it shall all change now, for a team was bound together and…of hell, you all know Inuyasha. What am I trying to summarize about? Just read.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried riding on the dog demon's back, "Naraku's poisonous insects are here."

Inuyasha gave a big grin while slashing them to pieces, "There's no doubt about it then…he's here."

Miroku and Sango were riding on the cat demon; Kirara's back taking the front now. Sango used her boomerang (No clue what it's named) to clear a path for everyone.

"Excellent work Sango." The monk complemented.

The demon slayer blushed a bit, "Thanks Miroku I-yeeep!"

Miroku decided that this time would be a good opportunity to grope Sango, of course she didn't really appreciate it and he got a slap in the face.

"Jeeze," Shippo sighed from Kagome's shoulder, "Will he ever learn?"

The team burst out of the forest revealing Naraku's castle. It was strange though. There weren't any insects around and there was no barrier, nor were there demons or Naraku's incarnations or Kohaku. There weren't any traps either.

"It's as if he wasn't expecting us." Miroku exclaimed.

"We better keep close. It could still be a trap." Kagome said getting off Inuyasha's back.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the castle, Naraku was close to his goal. He stared at a dark blue orb,beside him, with delight. Kohaku also sat beside him staring outside.

"They are approaching Lord Naraku." He said in his monotone voice.

"Hehe…let them come." Naraku chuckled.

Kohaku bowed before the demon and vanished. That's when Inuyasha and the others entered.

"Ah, Inuyasha. It seems that you have found me."

"I'm not up for your games today Naraku." The dog demon snarled pulling tetsuiga from its sheath. "You're going down." He immediately swung his sword to slash his opponent but it was blocked by a strange aura. "So you think you can stop me with one barrier?"

"This barrier was created by the orb of the hidden villages." Naraku said coolly, "It's not that easy to break."

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha's sword turned red, "I'm goanna break that barrier then break your face." With one slam of the sword the barrier burst but he didn't stop there. The sword turned back to white and he let out his wind scar attack.

A cloud of dirt surrounded the room but it began to clear.

"Did we win?" Shippo asked.

"Hehe, Not quite." Naraku said appearing behind all of them. "All you did was smash my illusion. Thank you Inuyasha. Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to break that barrier."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha roared. He was going to attack Naraku but his arm would not budge. He turned to see his arm being sucked into the orb.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as his whole body was sucked in.

"That orb has more power than my wind tunnel." Miroku said struggling to stay away from it.

But all succumbed to the orb's power and were eaten by it.

The gang found themselves in something like a blue tunnel pulling further and further from home. Inuyasha was able to grab on to Kagome's hand, Sango and Miroku were able to hold on to each other to, and Shippo was on Kirara's back. The tunnel ended with a bright light blinding them all. Each one let out a scream and hoped for the best.

* * *

"Kagome….Kagome"

"Erm…Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes to see his face. "Where…are we?" She asked standing up.

"In some forest," Inuyasha sighed. "Come on. We have to go find the others."

"ARGH! MIROKU!" Sango's voice bellowed followed by a slap.

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed to where the clatter was to see Sango keeping her distance from the monk who now had a giant red mark on his face.

"You guys alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Were fine. You?"

"Were good," Kagome said, "Where's Shippo and Kirara?"

"I thought you had them!" Sango gasped.

"We'd better go find them." Miroku said, "Kirara can take care of herself but Shippo…"

"Don't worry about Shippo." Inuyasha interrupted, "We'll find him before he gets into trouble."

But little did they know they all would be in big trouble. For where Shippo and Kirara landed was in a village that isn't very fond of demons. For the last one that came almost destroyed the village.

* * *

Okay, that's the beginning. The next episode will have Naruto in it. 


	2. Fox Hunt

Here's the next one. We will be meeting up with Naruto and the gang now. So sit back and prepare.

* * *

**Chpt.2 Fox Hunt**

"Krii." Kirara mewed in Shippo's ear as she nudged him awake.

He began to move a bit until his eyes opened, "Er…Kirara? Where are the others?"

Kirara only mewed a bit but Shippo knew what she meant.

"So, were lost?" Kirara's reply was a lowly meow.

"Well, I bet Kagome and the others are already on their way." He said comforting himself.

"Krii." Kirara meowed motioning to something rustling in the bushes nearby.

"K-Kagome…is that y-you?" Shippo was getting more and more afraid that he was going to be eaten by a demon with every passing moment.

But to his luck, it was no demon at all but a human. He wore a strange green vest and a headband on his forehead with a leaf on it. He carried strange weapons with him and he looked at Shippo with surprise.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm lost. Have you seen a…"

"AHHH!" The man screamed, "A demon!" He threw kunai at the young fox boy but was blocked by Kirara as she morphed into her bigger form.

"Thanks Kirara."

"What's going on here?" Another human in the same attire appeared beside the frightened man.

"It's a fox demon! It also has a cat demon on its side." The man pointed to Shippo and Kirara.

"W-what?" Shippo stuttered, "But I'm only a kid. I wouldn't even hurt anyone."

"Yeah right demon." The second human growled as he threw a kunai at the two but were easily dodged, "Go call the others, we can't have another epidemic."

The first nodded and disappeared.

"What…what's going on?" Shippo quivered, "He just disappeared."

"It's just you two and me." The human growled, "And I'm not letting you leave this place alive."

"I wish Inuyasha was here." Shippo said under his breath.

The human went for a close up attack but Kirara flew up in the air for Shippo's safety.

"It…can fly?" The human gawked, "I can't let it get away though."

"Kirara, we'd probably better get far away from here. I don't think they like us that much." Kirara roared and they dashed away.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Good morning you two." Kakashi said to his two students, Sakura and Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei! You're LATE!" Naruto growled.

"Sorry, but I had very important business to take care of."

"You always say that!"

"Well, today there is some important business I have to take care of so you two have the whole day off."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sure that you two will find something to do." And with those last words, Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto gave out an angry groan as he put his hands behind his head. "I got all excited for nothing! I guess I'll go training."

"Hey Naruto, Sakura," Cried a voice very common towards both Sakura and him. It was none other than Kiba with his loyal companion Akamaru. And behind them were Shino and Hinata

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted, "What's up? You have nothing to do either?"

"Are you kidding? No one has any missions." Kiba growled.

"Huh? You mean everyone?" Sakura asked, "Certainly one of us got a mission."

Shino just shook his head. "No one has. All of our teachers just told us that they had something else to do and left."

"That's what happened with us!"

"We thought as much." Kiba said.

Naruto pondered this for a moment. "There's something really strange going on here. I say we should investigate."

"We already tried that." Kiba sighed, "They have Anbu surrounding the whole village. They're not letting anyone in or out."

"Then we should spy on Tsunade! She's bound to know some answers."

"We tried that too Naruto-kun." The shy girl Hinata murmured. "The Anbu won't let anyone near her."

"ARGH! This really sucks! Something's going on and yet we have no clue what it is."

"ARF! ARF!" Akamaru barked loudly and began to run off.

"Akamaru wait up!" Kiba commanded but his canine companion ran off.

Sakura tuned to Kiba, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's been acting like that all day. He's sent us everywhere in town."

"BARK!" Akamaru cried growling at a bush.

Kiba immediately rushed towards the puppy with the others behind him.

"GRRRRR!"

"Seems like you caught something eh?" Kiba patted the dogs little head and reached in the bush, "Lets see what it is."

"Be careful," Hinata said quietly.

"Don't worry." The wild boy assured, "It's probably a rabbit or a…AAAGH!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha and the others began the search for their two missing companions. Miroku, a couple miles back, had noticed a road. Now the group wandered on the dirt path with Inuyasha in the front.

"Any luck Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He took a big whiff of the air and nodded, "They are definitely in this direction. I also smell tons of people."

Sango's eyes light up for a moment. "They must have found a town. I hope their alright."

"Look!" Kagome cried as they neared an enormous closed gate.

"This must be the gate to the town." Miroku decided.

"But their shut. They must not want outsiders here." Sango let out a deep sigh.

Inuyasha took a big sniff, "Well, the trail gets stronger around here but it takes a turn over there." Inuyasha pointed to a forest.

"Shippo, Are you here?" Kagome cried, "It's us!"

"Kirara!" Sango cried out, "Kirara, answer me!"

A few moments went by but only the echo was heard. Sango let out a sigh of sorrow. Was Kirara truly gone? She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked by her side to see Miroku.

"Don't worry," He assured, "Kirara is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. We'll find her."

"Yeah," Seconded Inuyasha, "So don't worry so much about it."

Sango let out a happy smile and nodded…but that suddenly changed as she felt the hand of Miroku groping her. Luckily she countered with her hand slapping his face.

"ARGH! MIROKU!" Sango bellowed, "Do you have to be so…so…PERVERTED!"

Inuyasha let out a moan; this was going to take a while so he decided to follow the scent some more. He took another whiff in the air and noticed something wrong. _'It smells like humans in this forest.'_ He said in his head, _'It's like they are right next to me.'_ He turned his body in every direction but found no one. _'How? I don't like this."_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out by a bush, "Are you alright? You look worried."

"Yeah. Something's wrong here. Tell the other's that were heading out. I have this bad feeling. I keep smelling human scent but I can't find anyone. It's like there standing right next to us but when I look, there's no one there."

Kagome let out a shudder, "That's really creepy."

"Yeah so that's…Kagome!" the dog demon pushed the girl out of harm's way as dozens of shuriken were thrown at them. "So that's what they were doing, they were hiding in the trees."

"What's going on here?" Sango asked rushing over after with Miroku.

"Behind you!" Kagome cried.

That was all that they needed for Sango to shield the monk and herself with her boomerang.

"That was too close." Miroku panted, "Were up against powerful foes."

"That's it!" Inuyasha cried pulling out Tetsuiga. "Show yourselves."

Immediately, a dozen humans had landed on the ground, each one wearing green vests and strange headbands. They held in their hands weapons and by the looks in their eyes, they were in for a battle.

Kagome didn't understand who they were looking at. These people didn't look a thing like they were from the feudal era. "Who are you people?"

"We are ninja from the village you so eagerly wanted to enter." A woman red eyes and curly black hair announced. "You demons won't step any closer."

"Please, we don't mean you any harm." Miroku assured, stepping closer, "We are only looking for our companions."

"Don't step any closer if you value your life." A male ninja growled with a cigarette in his mouth. He held a kunai out ready to throw.

"This looks bad." Kagome said as a chill went up her spine.

Inuyasha only gave a smirk and a glare that only he could make, "Fine then. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get."

"You can't just attack them!" Kagome protested, "Their humans, not demons."

"Don't worry so much. I'll go easy."

"You underestimate us too much demon." The man smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ow!" Kiba whined as he immediately pulled out his hand with a giant red mark, "That thing bit me."

Shino examined the bush rustling a bit. "Well now we know it isn't dead yet."

"M-maybe we should…l-leave it alone." Hinata suggested with her quiet tone.

Kiba just gave out a growl of frustration, "I'm not letting this thing get away with biting me." He immediately rushed his hand in and grasped on the creatures fur. "Heh, gotcha!"

"OW!" The creature cried. "Let me go!" Everyone stared at the bush in surprise.

"Did that thing just say let me go?" Sakura asked not believing her own ears.

"What the hell?" Kiba pulled his arm out revealing his hand holding on to some animal's tiny tail.

But this was no ordinary animal. It had human features to it and was wearing clothes. It was the little fox demon Shippo and luckily for him no one there knew he was a demon.

"What the hell is that!" Naruto barked.

"Let me go now!" Shippo cried, "You'll regret it."

Shino looked at Shippo for a moment. "It looks like a crossbreed between a human and some animal."

"ARF!" Akamaru cried at the bush.

"Huh? Akamaru says there's still something in there." Kiba translated for everyone.

The bush spewed out something with creamy fur with red eyes. It made a slight mew as it stared at everyone in confusion.

"It's just a cat. You got me all worked up for nothing Akamaru."

"GRRR!"

"Kirara run!" Shippo commanded, "Go find Kagome and the others!"

"Oh no you don't." Naruto grabbed one of Kirara's tails before she could escape and held her up high.

"You two aren't going anywhere till you tell us who you guys are." Kiba informed.

'What if there like those scary guys we met earlier?' Shippo wondered now having flashbacks of their unwanted visit with the ninjas. He decided he rather not find out.

"FOX FIRE!"

He threw a tiny fireball at Kiba lighting his jacket on fire. The ninja immediately let go of the boy's tail to distinguish the flames. "Agh! What kind of attack was that!"

"Kirara, lets get out of here!" Shippo cried.

Kirara mewed as she morphed right on Naruto, trampling him in the process. She immediately grabbed Shippo and both dashed away.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked rushing to his side.

He managed to get back up and dusted off the dirt from his orange outfit. "Yeah, I'm fine Hinata-chan."

"That brat burnt my jacket!" Kiba hollered, "I'll get him for this! I say we go after them! Let's go Akamaru!"

"Ruff!" The little dog barked as he and his master dashed off.

"Yeah!" Seconded Naruto and he too ran off.

"We'd better follow them." Sakura told the other two and with a nod from both off they went.

* * *

I know this must seem kindaodd at the moment but just bear with me. The next chapter: Kakashi and Gai versus Inuyasha and Miroku. Ino's and Lee's team make their appearance and so does Naraku with a nasty plan. YAY! 


	3. Friends or Foes

Here's the next chapter for all of you readers! I also would like to thank all of you for reviewing. Don't worry everyone, every big character from Naruto and Inuyasha will make their big debute such as: Gaara and team, Sesshomaru and team, Totosai, Itachi, and much more! Just keep reading and I'll keep writing.

* * *

**Chpt.3 Allies or Foes**

"Take this!" Inuyasha cried punching the last ninja to the ground. He rolled next to a tree beside three other ninjas knocked out. "Heh, that wasn't much of a challenge."

One of the ninjas managed to stand but struggled a bit. He pulled out a kunai and cried, "Demon! We won't give up so easily."

"Please, we want no confrontation." Miroku assured, "All we want is to look for our friend."

"You'll have to go through me first!" cried a voice as a puff of smoke appeared.

"Not another one." Kagome didn't like where this was going.

As the smoke dispersed from the scene, a ninja appeared with silver hair. He also had a mask covering his mouth and his headband covered one of his eyes.

The struggling man stared at him with great joy. "Kakashi!" He cried.

"You, get as many as you can to safety." Kakashi commanded, "I'll take care of these four. Just warn the village."

The man nodded, grabbed his fellow ninja and disappeared.

"And as for you demons, you will learn that Konoha is one not to be messed with."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "This guy seems like trouble."

"Nothing that I can't handle." The dog demon snorted, "Just stay back there, this will only take a second."

"Oh, feeling cocky are we?" Kakashi asked.

"You should've received help from that guy when you had the chance. It almost seems unfair that you have to go at us alone."

Suddenly, a figure from the trees made a landing right beside Kakashi. "Then allow me to even the odds!" The man has a green jumpsuit on with the most ridiculous hairstyle to match. His teeth shined brightly as he made a triumphant smile.

"Who is this idiot?" Inuyasha laughed.

"I am the great and powerful Gai!" The man boomed out happily, "You will not defeat me so easily!"

"I see your as high spirited as ever Gai." Kakashi said to his friend.

"Kagome," Inuyasha silently called out, "You and Sango get in the village and go find Kirara and Shippo. Miroku and I will distract these two."

"But…"

"Don't worry about us Kagome." Miroku happily said, "We shall be fine."

"Good, now go." Inuyasha then turned his attention toward his opponents. "Let's find out who's behind that mask! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha extended his claws at Kakashi.

"Come on Kagome." Sango motioned and with a slight nod they ran inside making sure they weren't watched.

* * *

"Ninety-six, Ninety-seven," Lee grunted doing his daily pushups while his teammates, Neji and Tenten, were busy with their workout as well.

"Isn't it weird?" Tenten asked.

"What's weird," Asked Neji.

"Isn't it wired that Gai sensei was called to important business right at the last minute?"

"…Ninety-eight… ninety-nine…one-hundred!" Lee announced as he took a break. "If Gai sensei says he has business, then we mustn't question him. We should get stronger while he's gone."

"Lee's right," Neji seconded, "It's probably nothing."

"But didn't you hear?" Tenten asked, "All the other student's teachers also have left for some odd reason. And don't you think it's odd that they won't let anyone out of the city?"

"KRIII!" shouted a woeful cry of an animal in the bushes.

"What was that?" Lee asked.

"Probably some animal." Neji assured.

The cry came again.

"It sounds big." Tenten mentioned getting ready for a fight.

Neji and Lee as well joined her with kunai in their hands.

The trees began to rustle as something jumped from the branches.

"It's coming this way!" Tenten informed but the other two already knew.

"Get ready…" Neji commanded.

WHOOSH

Out from the highest tree appeared a huge animal. It had creamy fur, big fangs, and its paws seemed to be on fire. It cocked its head in their direction and gave a growl.

"OH NO!" Something cried on the animal's back, "More of them!" This creature was like a child but instead of feet it had paws and a fuzzy tail.

"What are these things?" Lee asked in confusion, "These are some odd looking animals."

"There you two are," Cried a loud voice from the trees. It landed on the ground below revealing it to be Konoha's loudest ninja of all time. He was also accompanied by a variety of friends.

Tenten cried, "What are you guys doing here?

"Were here for those two," Kiba pointed to the strange creatures. "That stupid midget owes me a new jacket!"

"Hey! I'm not a midget!" The small one cried.

"What are you two doing in the city?" Shino questioned, "Who are you anyway?"

"Why should we tell you?" It growled.

"Shippo! Shippo, are you there?" Called out a familiar voice to the two creatures.

"Kagome?" The small one called Shippo cried, "Kagome! I'm over here."

"Shippo!" The voice cried bursting from the grove of trees. It belonged to a woman wearing what looked like a school uniform and had wavy black hair. She immediately wrapped the animal in a huge hug. "I'm so glad you two are safe."

"Hold on just a minute!" Kiba growled, "What's going on here!"

"Kirara!" Another woman burst from the bushes. She wore an outfit that looked somewhat like a warriors. She carried with her a giant weapon that looked like a boomerang. Her face was one that made Kiba blush. In fact, he couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Krii!" The cat cried as it morphed back into its smaller form and jumped into he woman's arms.

"Oh, I was so worried about you Kirara." She turned her head towards the young wild boy still staring at her. "Did you kids find these two?"

Kiba almost couldn't say a single thing, "Guh…y-yeah."

"Well thank you. I'm Sango, and this is Kirara."

The other woman introduced herself too, "I'm Kagome."

"And I'm Shippo." The small creature announced.

"You weren't too happy to give us your name before." Tenten teased.

"I didn't want to but Kagome did."

"Well since were giving out our names, allow me to be the first. I am Rock Lee!"

"Shino"

"Tenten"

"Neji"

"I'm Sakura"

"H-Hinata, it's a pleasure."

"….uh…"

Sango looked at the boy who seemed to be perplexed with her eyes, "And what's your name?"

"K….K-Kiba. I'm Kiba…and this is Akamaru."

"Arf!"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And were not kids! Were ninja."

"Huh? Ninja?" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah. What's the matter? Ever seen a ninja before."

"Uh…no, I haven't ever seen a ninja but I never expected them to be so young."

"Well believe it." The blonde boy cried as her pointed to his headband, "See this? This is a kohnoha headband. Only leaf ninja can wear them."

Shippo stared at it for a moment and then smugly said, "That's a pretty stupid name."

"SAY WHAT!"

"You heard me. Who would be afraid of anything called leaf?"

"Don't be so rude Shippo." Kagome scolded then turned to the ninja, "By the way, where did you find Kirara and Shippo?"

"We found them in a bush thanks to Akamaru picking up their scent." Shino explained.

"Yeah, but when we took them out your stupid cat trampled me and Shippo burned a hole in Kiba's jacket. You should apologize to us and give Kiba a new jacket. It's the least you could do for not looking after your mph!"

Kiba cut Naruto short by covering his mouth with his hand.

"No, it was no trouble at all. Loudmouth here over exaggerates all the time."

"No I DON'T! MPPHH!"

"It was nothing. It was really my fault anyway. I was being too reckless."

Sango gave him a cheerful smile, "Alright then, but I feel awfully sorry about your jacket. I'd pay for a new one but we don't have much."

"No! It's really fine! Don't buy anything for me!" Kiba franticly said dropping Naruto to the ground.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?"

Sakura gave out a giggle, "Don't you get it Naruto?"

"Get what?"

"Ugh…Kiba has a crush on that girl."

Naruto examined Kiba for a long time. His face was blushing violently. "Oh."

"I've never seen you two here before." Neji pointed out, "Where are you from?"

"Were just travelers," Kagome assured, "Our friends just got lost and we went to find them."

Sango nodded, "And now that we have, we'd better get going."

Before any of them could turn and leave, Neji threw a kunai in their direction, hitting a tree only inches away from Kagome.

"I don't think so."

"Neji, what's the matter with you?" Tenten growled, "Their just travelers."

"No, there's something their hiding from us."

"?"

"I've sensed a strange aura coming from those two creatures. I've been using Bakayugan to see. Their chakra isn't human or animal…it's some different type…I've come to a conclusion. If it isn't human or animal…it has to be demon."

Everyone stared at the people with wide eyes.

"What's the matter? Yes Shippo and Kirara are demons but they wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Sorry but we can't take the chance." Shino said coming closer, "We've had a while ago an attack from a demon during our chunnin exams. And now two more, its best if you come with us."

"But…" Sango tried to say something but was stopped by Kagome.

"No, we should go with them. Maybe we can explain our situation and brighten the subject."

Sango paused for a moment but then gave a happy nod.

Shino nodded, "Good, now if you'll follow us we'll take you to see the Hokage. And if you try anything funny, she'll probably crush you."

"She sounds scary." Shippo quivered.

Neji suddenly grabbed out a kunai and threw in their direction again hitting a bush.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, "What was that for! We told you that we wouldn't run away!"

"HISSS! Stuuupid huuumans! Youuu may have fouuuund me buuut that doesn't mean youuu can stop me!" A giant demon emerged from the bushes. Its fur was sleek black and had nasty green eyes with some sharp teeth as well. "I will possess more jewel shards."

"Ahh! A demon!" Shippo cried hiding behind Kagome.

"How did it get to be so big?" Sango wondered.

Kagome took a good look and then noticed a glint shining. "It has a jewel shard!" She gasped.

"And I'm abouuut to have more!" It cried grabbing the young schoolgirl in its paws. "Give up the jewel shards and I promise your death will be quick."

* * *

Meanwhile…

'Damn.' Inuyasha said in his head, 'These guys are better than I thought."

Gai and Kakashi were still standing. It seemed that whenever Inuyasha tried to hit Kakashi, he would somehow dodge his attack. Gai was too strong for Miroku to handle only using his staff as a weapon.

"Hey Miroku."

"Yeah?"

"You stay outta this, I'll fight them on my own."

"But you haven't hit them once. How…"

"Easy," He said taking out his sword, "I'll use Tetsuiga."

"You can't!"

"Look, we're dealing with powerful humans. The only way to finish this fast is if we use all we got. Don't worry, I bet they won't die. Just jump in when its time."

_'Interesting,'_ Kakashi thought, _'His sword seems to emit a powerful aura. I didn't even know that demon's use swords.'_ Kakashi's palm began to flicker.

"Chidori?" Gai asked and was given a nod. "Okay then." He then moved away and sat by a tree. 'This will be quick.'

"Here I go!" Inuyasha charged straight at the silver haired man.

Kakashi charged as well with chidori blazing in his hand.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha slammed his sword to the ground letting out a blazing attack.

_'Amazing!'_ Kakashi thought, _'Let's see if Chidori can handle this.'_

A gigantic blast shined as Chidori and wind scar collided. It blinded the area for a few minutes but then began to die down. As it disappeared, the scene revealed two figures thrown back into opposite tree trunks.

"DAMN!" Inuyasha cursed as he struggled back up. "The wind scar was evenly matched."

"The demon's more powerful than I thought." Kakashi said to himself as he stood back up.

"If you think that I'm not done with you, then thing ag…" Inuyasha stopped as he sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"I smell a demon." He announced, "It's coming from the village."

Both ninja's eyes blazed wide open.

"There's another scent." Inuyasha sniffed the air again and then flipped. "It's Kagome's!"

"Don't worry, Sngo can help her if she gets into any trouble."

"I don't know if she can handle it herself. I'm going after it! Catch up later!" And with that Inuyasha dashed off.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" But he was already long gone. Miroku sighed. "I'm going to tell you two again. We mean you no harm. We only want to help our friends."

"Should we believe him?" Gai asked.

"Lets find out." Kakashi made some symbols with his hand slammed it to the ground and then…

Poof! A little dog wearing a blue vest and a headband appeared. (Please tell me what the dog's name is! I think it has one.)

"What's wrong Kakashi?" The little dog asked.

"Did that dog just talk?" Miroku asked.

Kakashi turned to the dog and asked, "I need you to find a demon scent. Probably a rat. Is there one in the village."

The dog gave a whiff. "Let's see…I smell one powerful demon heading to the village and…YES! I CAN SMELL IT! It's a nasty one too!"

Kakashi stood up then said to Miroku, "It seems that you're telling the truth. You may follow us."

And with that all three ran to the village following a tiny dog.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hehehe!" The rat demon chuckled, "You're such a pretty little thing. You must be very tasty. I'll just eat you whole with the jewel shards."

Kagome looked down to see where her bow and arrows were. 'If only I had my bow I could blast his head off.'

"Aww. I was hoping for some screaming from you but oh well. Down the hatch!" The demon pulled her closer to his head.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome cried.

"Yes! That's it! Struuuggle! I just enjoy that! Hehe…huuh? What the!" The monster suddenly realized he couldn't move at all. It was as if his was being stopped by an unknown force.

"Heh, you picked the wrong village to enter demon."

It was being stopped by an unknown force. It was a young boy wearing a green vest. His hair was in a pony tail and behind him were a blonde haired girl and a chubby boy.

"Why youuu little! ERGH!" The rat tried to struggle free but it was no use.

"It's no use." The boy announced, "My shadow technique makes you unable to move." He then turned toward the young girl. "Your turn, Ino."

"Right." Ino did a couple of hand movements.

"WH-what the!" The monster's hand began to loosen up a bit. Then more and more until…Kagome fell through.

"You're up Chouji." Ino cried and with a slight nod Choji's arms grew and caught Kagome.

"A-amazing" Was all that she could say as she was put back on the safe ground. "Thank you."

"You may want to find safety now miss." Chouji said, "It's dangerous here."

"ARGH! Youuu brats! Give me back the jewel shards!" The demon cried as it tried to struggle free.

"I can't hold on much longer." Shikamaru grunted.

"Nor can I." Ino also said.

"Then let me handle this." Sango cried throwing her boomerang and cried, "Hiraikotsu!"

Her boomerang and smacked the rat square in the head giving him an enormous gash.

"That's it!" It cried as it finally broke free from the attacks. "Youuu can't stop me that easily. Not since I have a jewel shard of my own."

"Where did you find that!"

"A creature wearing a baboon pelt. He was so nice to also tell me that this girl carries many more."

"So Naraku gave the shard to you?" Sango questioned.

"Who's Naraku? It doesn't matter to me now anyway. I'm going to eat youuu all. And then this whole village with my brethren."

"There's more of you?" Sakura cried.

"Yes. Tons of us! We are eating the whole village as we speak."

"Well then we better finish with you fast." Naruto said doing some hand movements. "Kagen bushin no jutsu!"

Poof! A clone appeared of Naruto in a puff of smoke. It then began to make a strange ball of chakra in his hand.

"Heh! Do you think that I'm scared of that?" The rat cackled.

"You will be! RESENGAN!" Naruto charged with the resengan blazing in his hand. Even though the rat was gigantic it dodged the attack with such speed. Naruto's attack blasted a tree instead. The rat appeared behind the blond boy and was about to gobble him up…

"RAOR!" Cried Kirara as she scooped Naruto on her back and dashed away.

"Nice work Kirara!" Sango praised.

"Youuu foolish creatures," The rat cried, "You will not stop me." It made a cry that burned everyone's ears. Once it grew silent, two new rats appeared from the forest.

"What is it leader?" The first one asked.

"These stuuupid huuumans have the shards of the jewel. I'll each give youuu a piece if youuu help me kill them."

"Sounds good to me." The second cried as they charged at ninja.

The ninja attacked with all sorts of attacks leaving Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara to fight off the big rat.

"Give me the shards!" it cried as it pounded its fist in the ground.

Kagome already had her bow ready to fire. "We have none!" She shot a beautiful arrow streaming a white light that blasted his left arm right off.

"ARGH! What was that? Priestess magic? You're not a priestess."

WHAM! One of the rat demons fell to the ground. Kunai were in his side and was bleeding badly.

"L-leader…help me."

The leader looked at him with an evil look as he walked near.

"Please…give me the power of a sacred jewel…to heal me so…I can continue."

The rat opened its slimy mouth and replied, "You have done well in serving me my brother. Now its time that you help me one last time." It then began to gobble up the smaller one.

"I-it's eating its own comrade!" Shippo gasped hiding behind Kagome.

"That's disgusting!" Ino cried turning her back.

Everyone thought they were going to be sick.

"Wh-what are you doing leader!" The other rat cried.

"Youuu have also done well in serving me." The leader said as it attacked him too and swallowed him up.

The rat then began to change. Its body grew and its arm grew back with two new ones. Its mouth grew longer and shined sharper teeth. The creature that was born at that moment was something so foul that it could have been a sin against nature itself.

"Ah!" He cried in joy, "What power! I feel stronger already." He then turned to all of the creatures before him. "And if that's with one jewel shard, think of more!"

It swung its tail everywhere slashing everything in sight. The ninja had no time to counter as the ugly tail kept coming their way. The rat used its new hand to thrash Lee to the ground.

SLASH! Its claws went as it sunk into skin…but it wasn't human skin. It was the skin of the cat demon Kirara that took the blow for the boy. The poor animal turned back into its kitten like form and rolled on the ground.

"KIRARA!" Sango cried as the rat monster went for the final attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Cried a voice from the sky as it sent a tremendous kick at the beast.

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee cried in joy.

The figure was Gai along with Inuyasha, Kakashi, and Miroku.

Gai shined with one of his poses and then cried out, "How dare you fight against harmless kittens. Have you no shame for innocence." He then scooped up the cat in his arms.

"Mew" Kirara silently said.

"I must thank you for saving my student little one." He then handed the cat back to Sango. "I WILL AVENGE THE LITTLE KITTEN BY DEFEATING YOU IN A GRAND HONORABLE BATTLE!"

"Heheheh! Youuu creatuuures annoy me to no end!" The rat hissed. "I'm stronger than ever before!"

"Fine then," Miroku was about to pull out his hand but was halted.

"NO! Don't use the wind tunnel!" Kagome cried, "It has a jewel shard on its back."

"A jewel shard huh?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "So that's why it's so big. Well then it's just going to give it to us."

"I won't give it up so easily!" It cried.

"You shouldn't underestimate us so easily." Kakashi said back, "We maybe humans but were also ninja."

"Heh! Whatever." Inuyasha snorted. "You can stay out of this; I'll be finished in no time."

"You don't deserve all the fun. Let me join."

"Whatever. Just don't cry to me when you get beaten up!"

The rat turned to his demon opponent and laughed, "HAHAHA! What's a half breed like you going to do with me! I'm fully demon; I'll be able to grind you to a pulp."

"I'm getting pretty tired of guys like you saying that."

'Half breed?' Kakashi would have to ask them later about that.

"Such big words for someone like you." The rat sneered as it plunged its hand straight for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged the attack with ease and then soared on the creature's back.

"I expect you guys to distract it!" Inuyasha yelled down below. "I'm going for the jewel shard…WIND SCAR!"

The blazing attack burned the monster's body as it sunk deep in the skin. Inuyasha was very cross when the jewel shard didn't come out on the first try.

"DAMN!" He cursed, "His skin is hard like stone! Guess it'll take a bit more."

"WHY YOUUU LITTLE!" The monster's second hand was about to snatch the dog from his back but was cut off by an exploding shuriken thrown by Tenten and a crushing attack by Gai.

Then the first was cut off by Naruto's Rasengan and Lee's kicks. Neji and Kakashi were able to blow off the fourth. Ino and Sakura teamed up to blow off the first. Chouji and Shikamaru blasted off the third. Meanwhile Shino and Hinata blasted of the left leg while Akamaru and Kiba blasted the right leg."

"YOUUU BASTARDS! I'll kill you all." Its eyes turned to the fox demon Shippo. "I'll just start with the little one!" Its tail slithered behind like a snake then grabbed the poor fox.

"GYAHH! HELP!" The child cried.

"I'll just gobble him up first!" The rat announced, "He should at least let me re-grow one arm."

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto cried as he slashed the tail in half. He then rushed over to free the young boy. "You alright?"

"Yeah…thanks."

"You insolent whelp!" The monster cried whacking Naruto with the part of his tail still remaining.

He was flown straight into the air soaring at a fast speed. If it wasn't for Shippo morphing into a balloon, Naruto would have had a broken rib or two. Shippo saved them both from the impact of a tree as they bounced off. Naruto landed on the ground as Shippo rushed to him and began to shake him awake.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha blasted the monster in half throwing the jewel shard on the ground beneath some carcass.

"You okay Naruto?" The fox asked shaking him, "Come on get up!"

**'Another fox demon…'**

"Is N-Naruto-kun alright?" Hinata asked.

**'Another…'**

"You alright?"

**'In my presence…yes…I can feel his power…its weak but still here'**

Naruto's arm began to twitch.

"Did that idiot get knocked out so easily?" Kiba laughed, "Geez, what a dunce."

"He's waking up"

**'I must have it…'**

Naruto's eyes burst open revealing red ones. It was as if they belonged to a cat's. Kakashi immediately noticed this with Gai.

_'No. How can this be! How could Naruto turn into the kyuubi right now!'_

His hand suddenly grasped Shippo's arm and began to squeeze.

"OW! That hurts!" Shippo cried but he only gripped more.

**'I'll be able to break free now!'**

Naruto immediately sprang back up but he looked different somehow. His features were that of a beast.

"What's going on!" Miroku gasped, _'That boy, his aura is incredibly evil. It's almost as bad as Naraku's'_

"Naruto, stop kidding around!" Sakura commanded.

"HEY LET ME GO!" Shippo cried but it was no use. Naruto was long gone. Only the demon remained.

"RAAAAGH!" A loud yowl came out of Naruto's mouth, sounding like a beast ready to kill.

"Come on!" Shippo cried, "Stop kidding around!"

Naruto extended a clawed hand and…

WHACK!

"What the hell is going on around here!" Cried a woman with blonde hair.

"Wow, who's she." Kagome asked.

"It's the Hokage." Lee explained. "She's a powerful ninja."

Naruto's features changed back to normal as he lay unconscious on the ground.

"Th-thank y-you." Shippo said still shaky from the rough time he received.

The Hokage looked at him with question, "What the hell are you supposed to be?" She then looked at Inuyasha, "And what the hell is he? Some sort of cat?"

"Who you calling a cat!" Inuyasha barked.

"They are demons lord Hokage." Kakashi said. "But they seem to be helpful. The destroyed a rat demon."

"Speaking of which, Kagome, where's the shard?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Just a sec…lets see…there by that rock." Kagome ran over to grab it but was stopped by an enormous buzzing sound of bugs. The bugs immediately rushed over to the spot and then flew off.

"NO!" Cried Inuyasha, "Naraku's poisonous insects." He was about to attack but with a blink of the eye; they were gone, "Damn."

"I have no clue what's going on but you people should come back with me to my office." She said putting Naruto on her back. "You need to explain a lot to me."

* * *

And as the headed with the Hokage, something else was accruing in a distant village of sound.

"Lord Orochimaru!" A sound ninja cried, "Their breaking through. If they destroy this last fleet, there will be nothing stopping them!"

"Let them come, Kabuto." The pale man laughed.

"H-how can you say such things when they destroyed half out ninja."

BAM! The doors burst open revealing an odd looking woman accompanied by a young boy.

The young boy turned his head to the pale man and with a lifeless stare asked, "Are you the one they call Orochimaru?"

"Yes?"

"We have come with a message." The woman explained, "Lord Naraku is interested in you. He would like meet to propose a partnership."

"A partnership eh? You will have to prove yourselves worthy first," Orochimaru yanked a lever sending a pillar right at the two. 'Let's see how they react.'

"DANCE OF BLADES!" With one flick of the woman's fan, the pillar crumbled into tiny pebbles.

"W-what kind of ninjutsu was that?" Kabuto asked.

"That wasn't a ninjutsu." Orochimaru assured.

"But no mere human could…"

"She isn't human Kabuto…She's a demon."

"!"

"So, do we prove worthy?"

"Yes. I think you do. Where shall we meet?"

* * *

Whoop! The next chapter is done! Get ready for some great excitement in the next one. Myoga appears andwill tell the story of the orb of the hidden villages. We also learn why Naruto attacked Shippo. Then Orochimaru meets Naraku. 


	4. When Worlds Collide

Okay! Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy you guys loved it. A special shout out to all you readers out there. Thanks for your ideas too! Here the next one goes. Special thanks to all that reveiwed!

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chpt.4 when worlds collide**

"Ughnn…" Naruto said groggily, reawakening from a long sleep.

"How are you feeling…Naruto-Kun?" Hinata silently said handing him an ice pack for the back of his head.

"Oh man. I had the weirdest dream," He began putting the ice pack where his head hurt, "I dreamt we all fought this ugly rat demon."

"We did Naruto-Kun."

Naruto sat up and looked around the room. He was in Tsunade's office with the demon gang and everyone else.

"What happened back there Naruto," Neji asked, "You went mental and tried to kill the demon kid."

"I…I did?"

"It happens to some people when they touch demons." Tsunade explained, "They have a reaction where they go into a wild state."

"Oh!" Everyone cried.

_'That should keep them out of the demon fox business'_ Tsunade thought.

"Excuse me Miss Hokage?" Sango interrupted, "What will happen to Kirara?"

Tsunade gave out a cheerful smile to the worried demon slayer, "I sent her off with Shizune. Shizune is a medical specialist that is almost as good as I am. The cat will be back on its feet in no time."

"That's a relief."

"And now I have some questions for you five. First I'd like to ask how you got here."

"We really don't know that answer." Miroku sighed, "We were fighting a foe and then we suddenly arrived."

He motioned closer to the woman. "And once I met you, I could see that you were as strong as you were beautiful."

_'Oh boy,'_ all the Inuyasha gang thought, _'there he goes again.'_

"Now I must ask you a question I wanted to say to the perfect woman…Would you bear my children?"

Everyone gave an awkward look on their faces, except Naruto. He was too busy laughing his head off.

"That's rich!" the boy snorted, "You really want to marry granny Tsunade! Bwahaha! She's 50!"

Miroku want into a state of shock as Sango dragged him back to his seat. "That's what you get lover boy."

"So…getting back to matters that matter, none of you know?"

"Well actually I do." Said a spec on Inuyasha's outfit.

"Who said that?" Tsunade commanded.

"I did miss Hokage." The spec jumped on the desk revealing to be some sort of bug. "I am Myoga, the flea demon and master Inuyasha's humble companion.

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha snarled, "Whenever there's the slighted hint of danger, you run away!"

"I'm always there…in spirit."

"Spirit my ass!"

"Enough!" Tsunade barked, "I'm not running a circus in here. I'd like to hear what this erm…demon has to say."

"You may call me Myoga."

"Of course. So, please tell me Myoga."

"As you wish my lady," Myoga replied making him comfortable on a pencil's eraser. "So, as you may have guessed, we come from another world. In our world, people like you don't have powerful techniques and mostly demons have most of the power."

Sakura spoke up, "But if you came from another world, how did you wind up in ours."

"As I said, it's actually quite simple. Naraku had gotten his hands on a powerful orb called the orb of hidden villages. It acts as a portal to your world but was sealed off by a barrier, which Inuyasha broke."

And with those words, Inuyasha began to strangle the flea. "You moron! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I would have if there weren't so many demons around. Please forgive me master Inuyasha. Please let this little soul of a humble flea live."

WHACK Went Myoga's body as it smacked into the wall from Inuyasha's throw.

"Just finish the story." Inuyasha huffed, "We can't help it now."

"Right." Myoga groggily said as he re-inflated himself and continued.

"The orb of the hidden villages was fought over by many demons throughout centuries until it was finally put under a barrier by the most powerful. These consisted of the most legendary especially the dog demon general Inutaisho."

"Inutaisho!" The little dog Kakashi summoned, spoke.

"You know this creature Pakkun?" Kakashi asked his furry friend.

"How could any dog not!"

Everyone stared at the dog with amazement as he told the story.

"As a pup, I was told the old tale of the great Inutaisho. A dog demon that's strength was bound by no limits. Every dog would know his name and tremble by his might. He was a king in his own world!" Pakkun then turned toward the flea, "But how do you know Inutaisho?"

"I was his trusted servant. We went many places together and I saw many things upon the travels."

"Wh-where is he now!" Pakkun stammered, "Is he here now!"

Myoga's head hung low, "Sadly, my master died protecting his son, Inuyasha." He pointed to the white haired demon.

Everyone gave that WTF look at the demon that was busy in a daydream.

"My GOD!" Pakkun cried as he ran in circles around Inuyasha, "I'm staring at the image of the greatest of hounds. How remarkable!"

"Would you quit it!" Inuyasha growled grabbing the dog by the scruff. "You're annoying me."

"Please tell me," The little dog begged, "What was your father like? Was he incredibly strong? Did he look like you?"

Inuyasha dropped the pooch and gave out a snort, "I didn't even meet my old man! All I know is that he left me this sword."

"Could it be," Pakkun looked at the weapon long and hard, "It is! It's the Tetsiga! One of Inutaisho's three swords! It's the sword of protection!"

"Hmm…that's odd." Pakkun said sniffing Inuyasha's hair, "You don't smell fully demon."

"That's because I'm not." The dog demon snarled, "I'm a half breed."

"A…Half breed?" Pakkun looked as though he was about to puke.

"The demon rat called you that as well." Kakashi pointed out.

"What's a half breed?" Kiba asked scratching his head in confusion "Is it like a mix breed of an animal."

"That's one way of putting it." Myoga answered. "A half breed is part demon and part human. Such as Inuyasha: His father was demon but his mother was a human

"!"

Naruto was at a loss for words, "You mean that…a demon…and a human…actually…"

"Yeah so?" Inuyasha huffed. "Not all demons look like that rat. Some look like humans."

"You don't look human at all." Naruto huffed.

Tsunade halted him. "I'd like to know some more about this Naraku character of yours."

"I think that the others are best at telling this story." Myoga's eyes moved toward his allies. "The question is where to begin?"

"I guess I'll go first." Miroku sighed. He took a long pause before beginning but who could blame him? Naraku had brought so much pain to their world.

"Naraku is a terrible demon. He was born about fifty years ago from the evil in a human called Onigumo."

"But how can a demon be born from a human?" Choji asked, "No matter how evil a human is. It just can't be formed."

Miroku nodded. "Yes but not when you sacrifice your body to be devoured by hundreds of demons."

"!"

"Onigumo let himself be eaten by demons and somehow had created Naraku. Now, Naraku is on the same quest that we are on, to collect the sacred jewel shards scattered throughout our world."

"The demon rat was talking about the shards too." Shino interrupted, "He also had one in his back."

"That's because the jewel shards give demons and humans great power if their in their possession." Sango began. "The jewel shards were once part of a precious treasure called the sacred jewel. The sacred jewel or the jewel of the four souls as some call it has the power to create powerful creatures and can also turn half breeds into full."

_'I wonder if that's why Inuyasha's after it.'_ Gai thought.

It was created in my village a long time ago and given to a powerful priestess to guard it." Her head turned to Inuyasha at this point. He looked gloomy right now, remembering the painful memories. "She died in an attack from Naraku but she managed to keep him away from the jewel. In the end she was cremated with the jewel and it vanished on the face of the earth. Well…that is until Kagome arrived."

All eyes turned to Kagome making her give a little eep. _'Oh man…not a good time to have stage fright.'_

She rummaged all the courage she had and then began. "Umm…You see…it all began at my family's temple. I fell into a well called the bone eaters well and I ended up in the past." She then went on to tell the story that she was the reincarnation of Kikiyo and she shattered the sacred jewel and I was just too lazy to write it.

Everyone went into a blank stare. It was just too much for anyone to handle.

"So…you are from the future of your world and you fell into the past and you're the reincarnation of this priestess and…ARGH!" Tsunade began to feel a big headache coming on, "I need a drink."

"Now that I think about it, our tale seems to be quite complex." Kagome laughed, "Even worse than my math homework."

Tsunade immediately gulped down her sake and then returned to the group. "Now that we know your story, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Alright, my name is Miroku. I'm a monk."

"I'm Sango the demon slayer and my cat is named Kirara."

"I'm Kagome, just your typical schoolgirl who just happened to wind up in this mess."

"I'm Inuyasha, that's all you should know."

"I'm Shippo a fox demon."

Tsunade spat out all the sake when hearing those words, Kakashi and Gai's eyes widened, and all the students fell out of their seats.

"YOU'RE A WHAT!" they all cried.

"So you're the cause of fear throughout the village today." Kakashi said.

"Wha-what did I do?" Shippo quivered noticing the looks of KILL in their eyes, "I didn't do anything!"

"This is awkward." Shikamaru sighed, "We have a fox demon in our presence and it's only a whiny child."

"Hey!" The fox cried, "I'm an adult."

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Ino hissed, "You don't want to get it mad do you! It'll kill us all."

Inuyasha and the others paused by this but then the dog demon let out a tremendous laugh. "BWAHAHAHAHA! You actually think that Shippo here can kill all of you. I could but Shippo…feh. Fat chance. He's a wimp."

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!"

BONK

"WAAAAH!"

"See, you are a wimp."

"Inuyasha, stop hurting Shippo!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha gave out a grunt but didn't reply in fear of hearing those accursed words that bring him such pain.

"Inuyasha's right." Sango agreed, "Shippo can't make so much damage. His fox magic specializes in allusions. He can also make fox fire but it's in little quantities." She suddenly saw Shippo fall into a gloomy state, "Uh…But you're a really big help to us Shippo."

"In your world, fox demons may cause such little threat but we had our reasons to kill Shippo when we noticed him with the cat demon."

"And what reasons would that be!" Inuyasha growled, "He's just a kid!"

"That reason would be that our village was attacked by a fox demon about thirteen years ago. A tremendous demon that didn't deal with only illusionary magic all the destruction it created was real."

Myoga scratched his chin for a bit. "Hmm…do you mean the nine tailed fox known as Kyuubi?"

"Yes. It was that demon."

"GYAAH!" Shippo was paralyzed with fear as he clenched tightly to Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippo is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I know that demon!" He cried, "Dad would tell me stories about him. He was a terrible monster that ate any demon standing in its path. He could touch the clouds in the sky and his eyes were the color of blood. His nine tails could demolish mountains and forests with one swing!" He shuddered by just thinking of it, "I thought that he was just a myth that only existed in stories."

"Sadly to say no Shippo." Myoga sighed, "That demon was real and was an allusive one. Inutaisho tried his best to destroy him, along with the others that would freely enter that world, but failed. Of course those demons weren't heard from again as they entered the world."

"And it will never be seen again." Tsunade concluded, "The fourth Hokage sacrificed himself in order to kill it."

Naruto's head drooped at the story.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for the loss." Myoga said.

"It's fine. He died protecting this village, like an honorable ninja would." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now, what to do with you five. I just can't send you to any hotel. They'll kill you on sight or start a riot. Hmmm…I suppose you can stay here. I'll order for a few rooms to be prepared."

"We thank you for your kindness miss Hokage." Said Miroku.

"Now before anything I'll need to go over some rules. Sango, Miroku and Kagome, you may go around our village as much as you want but as for Shippo and Inuyasha, I'm afraid I can't let you. You'll be held in the building and only leave when I tell you to."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha cried, "YEAH RIGHT! Why the hell should I stay here!"

"Inuyasha, she's the Hokage!" Kagome cried, "You have to obey her orders. She's the ruler of this village."

"Oh yeah?" The dog snorted, "What's she goanna do about it. I bet with one punch, she'd kill over."

WHAM!

Inuyasha smashed into the wall by Tsunade's punch.

"That was only 20 of my power." The blonde woman smirked, "Would you like to see my full extent?"

"N-no thanks…" Inuyasha managed to say as he wobbled back to his seat."

"You'll inform me of everything while you're here. The people you fight, the demons you kill, and any information on what we talk about in this room."

"We understand." Sango said with a humble bow.

"Good." Tsunade turned her head toward her ninja, "And as for all of you, I'm assigning you on a c-class mission. You will watch these five and all that they do throughout the village. Someone will always accompany them at all times. If all of you are unavailable at the time, you will have to make due and make them accompany you. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Said the voices of the ninja.

"Good. Your mission starts tomorrow. You may go now."

Each ninja left the room with a bit of uneasiness, especially Naruto. He had no time for this. He was busy searching for his friend.

"Naruto. You stay here!"

Especially he had no time for that either.

"Aww…" He moaned, "What is it now granny Tsunade? I have to go find Sasuke!"

"You may still have the side effect from today. I'll have to give you something in order for it to cease."

"Great…" Naruto moaned as he walked back into the room.

Tsunade waited a few minutes before beginning, "You seem to have a problem with Naruto. You stared at him the whole time during the conversation."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused, "You guys were staring at me? What's the matter? Do I insult you or something?"

"You smell of demon." Inuyasha explained.

"!"

"When you attacked Shippo you reeked of demon."

"I sensed it as well." Miroku sighed, "Your aura was evil. It was powerful as well. It was as if I was in the presence of a gigantic demon.'

'I guess I couldn't have hid it from them.' Tsunade sighed, 'They being demon and all.'

"I've come to a conclusion that you may have been possessed."

"Uh…but it was a side effect from touching the fox." Naruto stalled.

"Feh…yeah right. It was demon it smelled not human." Inuyasha grabbed the boy's shirt, "So why don't you tell us the truth."

'CRAP!' Naruto thought in his head, 'If they find out, I'm screwed. Think, think, come on! Gotta find a good excuse.'

"It's alright Naruto." Spoke Tsunade.

"Huh?"

She stood from her chair and walked over to the bunch. "Naruto is not a demon. He's a bit more than that…he's the vessel of the Kyuubi."

Everyone let out a gasp at this and Shippo hid behind Kagome.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Two figures walked through the dark forest being led by a enormous bug. One wore glasses while the other had long black hair.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto began, "Are you sure it's wise to visit with this Naraku character. He's demon after all."

The pale snake man just chuckled, "I sense he will be a great asset to us. The power of his minions has interested me and I'd like to find out what he has to offer."

"What if he turns on us?"

"We'll just have to kill him then."

They suddenly stopped by a clearing where the young boy they met the other day appeared.

"I see that you've made it alright." Kohaku began, "I'll take you to see lord Naraku."

Kabuto hated that boy for some odd reason. He sensed something in him that brought a chill up his spine. He turned his head towards Orochimaru. "There's something wrong with this boy." He whispered, "His chakra, there is none in him. There's a tiny bit but it seems to be injected in him."

"I know." Orochimaru gave out a chuckle, "that boy is dead."

"What!"

"That is why Naraku intrigues me so much."

Kohaku stopped near a creature in a baboon pelt. Even though you couldn't see his eyes it was as if he was staring at the people in his presence.

"You must be Orochimaru." The baboon pelted man chuckled, "And beside you is your friend Kabuto."

Kabuto's eyes widened.

"Kohaku and Kaugra told me about you. Kaugra said you seemed uneasy about this idea with teaming up with a demon. But I assure you, we can both help each other."

Orochimaru let out one of his devilish chuckles. "So, why would a demon like you want to join with a human like me?"

"Heheh…I have my reasons. Don't worry; I don't want to kill you if that's what you thought."

"No, but I'd like to know why don't you show us your real body."

"…"

"Well?"

"You seem to be smarter than I thought." The baboon pelted demon dissolved leaving a doll with a hair wrapped around it.

Suddenly, from the dark forest, emerged a figure. He had long black hair and wore a blue outfit with spike like armor on his shoulders.

Kabuto stared in amazement while Orochimaru stared with a pleased look on his face. 'This will be interesting,' he thought.

"Not many humans can tell that my golems are fake. You have a good eye Orochimaru."

"Now, on to business, if I join you, what do I gain?"

"You'll gain the ability to destroy the village you hate so much. I'll give you power beyond that of comparison with this." He pulled out a shard that glittered a beautiful color as it basked in the moonlight. "You will also have aid from my incarnations and my servant Kohaku."

Orochimaru was silent for a moment but gave out a grin. "Sounds good…but what do you gain from joining me?"

Naraku gave as well an evil smirk, "the demon named Kyuubi."

* * *

Uh oh! Naraku wants Naruto! Who could have known that…ME! Okay the next episode will get crazy! Inuyasha feels sorry for Naruto. Why? Naruto is treated the same way he was as a kid. Also, Kagome goes grocery shopping. Jiraiya meets Miroku, Sango and Kiba go out to train with their pets, and Shippo will learn SEXY NO JITSU! I still don't know about that. Iruka shows up in the next episode too. Review please and tell me of what you want to come next. I may put it on here. 


	5. Surroundings

Hey everyone! Chapter five is up! Lets all dance for joy! (Dances like an idiot on DDR) Okay, back to business. I'd like to thank people who reviewed to my story… YOU RULE! I don't know if I'm allowed to mention people's names here so I won't post them but I thank you very much for your ideas and reviews. Let's begin!

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chpt.5 Surroundings**

"She's a very lucky animal." Shizune said as she handed Kirara to Sango. "The damage wasn't as sever as I thought. Just don't let her strain herself so much and she'll be fine."

"Oh thank you!" Sango immediately hugged her fuzzy companion.

"Krii!" Kirara cried in joy.

It had been one days since the Inuyasha gang arrived in the hidden leaf village. Kagome had just gone out to shop with Shikamaru and Chouji, Miroku went off on a stroll with Sakura and Ino, and Sango went to pick up Kirara with Kiba.

"Krii" Kirara meowed as she jumped on the floor to rub Shizune's leg.

"Looks like she thanks you too." Sango laughed, "Well Kirara lets get you something to eat."

"Umm…I brought some of Akamaru's food with me. Maybe she'd like that." Kiba pulled out some little munchies. "Here Kirara, try some of this."

The little cat sniffed the food and then began to chow down.

"Looks like she likes it." Sango said.

"GRRR!" The little dog growled.

"Akamaru, don't be so stingy." Kiba scolded, "Share with Kirara."

"Mew" the little cat moved to the side letting Akamaru have some of the food.

Akamaru gave attention to this and joined his furry accomplice in eating the morsels.

"Kiba, I've had this great Idea. Would you like to go training with me?"

Kiba's face turned bright red. "Y-yes! That sounds great."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Wow!" Kagome gasped, "This store has so much food!"

"What's wrong with you?" Chouji asked, "It's like you've never seen a shop before."

"It's been so long!" Kagome explained, "I mostly had to cook herbs or fish on a fire with everyone. It was only when I came home that I could cook good meals."

"Whatever," Shikamaru sighed, "Let's just finish here so we can take her home."

"I'll try and be as fast as possible." Kagome assured as she rushed through the isles grabbing all that she could. "I just have to find something that everyone likes."

"How about curry?" Chouji suggested.

"Curry huh?" Kagome suddenly was drawn into a flashback of the first time Inuyasha tried curry. "Umm…Inuyasha doesn't really care for curry."

Meanwhile…

* * *

"It's good to be back in this village." Jiraiya said to himself, "Time to do some research for my new book." He made his way to the ladies bath house but to his dismay…

"WHAT!" He cried, "I-Its empty! Where did all the vixens go!"

He suddenly picked up the sound of giggling girls. TONS of giggling girls in the streets.

"I wonder what their up to?" he wondered as he headed for the town. Once he got there, he found some big spectacle. Tons of gorgeous women all lined up giggling to one another. But what was this line for?

He tapped a young woman's shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, but what are you all doing here in this line?"

"A young Monk has just arrived in the city and he's giving hand readings to women."

"Huh? A monk?"

* * *

"So what does mine say?" The happy lady asked as Miroku read her palm, "Hmm…it says that you will find a very handsome man out of nowhere."

"Wow!" The woman exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Ino moaned, "He's been doing that for two hours now!"

"I know." Sakura sighed, "And it's always the same thing. They'll find a mysterious man, fall in love and have many children. What's up with this guy anyway?"

"Greetings!" Came the voice of Jiraiya behind Sakura and Ino.

"Hello Jiraiya," Sakura greeted, "Let me guess…there were no women in the baths so you came here."

"WHA! How could you say such things! I came here to find out what was all the commotion."

"Were the hot spring out of women too?"

"FINE! You caught me. Just tell me who this guy is!"

"He's Miroku." Ino began, "He's a monk that just arrived here. Were ordered to guard and watch him while he's out."

Miroku turned to the old man, "Sakura who is this man?"

"He's Jiraiya. One of the three legendary sennins in this village. He is also called Jiraiya the toad sennin and he's a perv."

"A pervert?"

"It's only for research for my books." Jiraiya handed one of his books to Miroku, "Here nock yourself out."

Miroku began to read the book with interest.

"Don't show him that book!" Sakura cried!

"It's amazing!" Miroku gasped, "The beauty of the literature, the characters are so moving. You are a master!" Miroku immediately jumped up.

"You also have great potential!" Jiraiya said to the monk, "Come, I will teach you the ways of inspiration!"

"You mean peeking at women!" Sakura growled, "Hey where are you going!"

"Tell Tsunade that I took Miroku for a stroll." The toad sennin ordered, "She'll be fine with it." And with that they disappeared.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the wall of the room he was staying in while Shippo played with a top. The words still clung in his head about Naruto.

"_He's the vessel of the Kyuubi."_

_Everyone let out a gasp at this and Shippo hid behind Kagome._

"_But…I thought you said that the Kyuubi was killed by the fourth." Said Sango._

_Tsunade let out a sigh, "I said that because that's what all the children in the village think. You see, the fourth could not kill the Kyuubi so instead he sealed it into Naruto when he was born. There was a rule created that day to not speak of Naruto as the vessel of the Kyuubi to anyone or Naruto. But one day, an incident happened where Naruto learned about it and now here we stand."_

_After Naruto left that day, Tsunade and Inuyasha began to talk._

"_He never grew up with a good life did he?"_

"_No, I can't say he has." Tsunade sighed, "He had no parents and no one would care for him. I heard that the only person that cared for him as a child was a man called Iruka."_

"_That's all?"_

"_It has changed though," She said, "He has now gained friends and people he wants to protect. But in the past, he was alone. And still people today call him a demon."_

"_Sounds just like the story of you master Inuyasha." Myoga sobbed getting all emotional._

"_SHUT UP!" Inuyasha growled, "I'VE HAD IT! I'M GOING!"_

_The blonde woman halted him with her next words. "Were you treated the same way as a child Inuyasha?"_

_His feet stopped moving. He paused for a bit with a sad expression on his face. "Yeah. My mom was the only one that cared for me. Then she died and I was all alone."_

"_Then you two are somewhat the same."_

Inuyasha gave out a deep breath.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked drawing a picture.

"I'm just bored." He stood up and went to leave the room. "I'm going to take a walk."

"But you can't Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, "They kill demons here!"

Inuyasha looked around the room. He then suddenly noticed that there was a closet. "Not if they don't notice I'm one." He opened it and began to throw clothing everywhere, "This looks like it could fit."

"Inuyasha! You can't just go outside!" Shippo grumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha asked putting on the shirt, "Whose goanna stop me?" and with that he left.

"Inuyasha come back!" Shippo cried but heard no reply, 'I'd go tell Kagome but she's out and if I go out I'll be killed.'

* * *

Meanwhile…

"ARGH!" Naruto grunted trying to pry a bracelet off his hand, "Stupid Ganny Tsunade! Making me wear this thing! She even locked it so I can't take it off!"

"But Naruto-Kun," Spoke the shy Hinata, "You need to wear it to stop your reactions toward the demons."

Too bad Hinata didn't know that it was Kyuubi making this mess. But it did better not know what the real cause was.

"_Naruto, the reason why you went into that state is because Shippo is a fox demon and once the Kyuubi felt his presence, he decided to try and use his chakra to escape."_

"_Wh-what would he do if he escaped?" Shippo asked still frightened._

"_Probably eat you and everyone in this village."_

"_EEP!"_

_Tsunade pulled out a bracelet from her pocket and handed it to Naruto. "Here. This is an item that will help stop the Kyuubi from escaping."_

"_What's so special about it?" Naruto asked as he snapped it on his wrist, "Looks like some stupid bracelet to me."_

"_That bracelet has the ability to keep the Kyuubi from possessing your body whenever a demon is near. The more you wear it, the more your body will be able to keep the fox at bay. Once you can do that on your own, you won't need it anymore and it will come off."_

"_WHAT!" He cried, "I don't want to wear this stupid thing all the time! It's dumb! Get it off!"_

"_Can't do that." Tsunade said holding back a laugh, "Once it's on your wrist, there's no way of taking it off."_

"Uh…yeah. I guess so but it's still annoying. It looks stupid on me. I think it look better on you."

Hinata blushed by this, "I-I think it looks nice on you."

"Hmmm?"

"I said YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE BANDANA!" Barked someone from nearby.

"I'm sorry!" Cried a panicking woman, "I-it's just that it was a little crooked so I decided to…rearrange it."

"Well I like it this way so buzz of."

"Yes sir!" The woman said and ran off.

The silver haired man gave a sigh. "What a bunch of idiots."

"INUYASHA-KUN," Hinata cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Inuyasha turned to see Hinata with an expression of surprise and Naruto with a ticked off expression.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Naruto barked.

"Taking a stroll. What does it look like? If you're afraid that I'm going to blow a building, don't worry, I'm not that kind of demon."

"Where did you get those clothes Inuyasha-kun?" Hinata pointed to Inuyasha's attire.

He was wearing a black shirt with some matching pants. He also wore a bandana to hide his ears. He also had some blue gloves on to hide his claws. He carried his sword with him even though it attracted attention.

"I borrowed them. They were in a closet in the room so they were there for the guests. I'm a guest so it's my right to use them."

"Inuyasha-kun, you should go back to the room." Hinata said, "You can't be seen."

"It's not like I'm causing a lot of commotion." Inuyasha began, "No one has noticed that I'm a demon yet. It's going fine. If it will make you feel any better, I'll go as soon as I see the whole place."

"Fine…" Naruto growled, "But you better not be up to something!"

"What would I be up to moron?" Inuyasha snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sango and Kiba were taking a break from their training and lying on the grass as Kirara and Akamaru chased each other.

"How long have you had Kirara for?" Kiba asked the demon slayer.

"As long as I can remember," Sango replied, "We've always been together. How about you and Akamaru?"

"Same as you."

Sango gave out that cheerful smile that made Kiba have butterflies in his stomach, "It seems that we share a lot in common."

Kiba blushed a bit by this, "Y-yeah."

"Hey Kiba!" Cried the voice of Sakura rushing towards them with Ino.

"Hey, weren't you two supposed to watch the Monk Miroku?"

Ino gave a huff. "Yeah, until he left with that Pervert Jiraiya."

Sango could almost not suppress her anger. "…a…pervert…!"

"Yeah. We told Tsunade that Jiraiya took him and she ordered us to go find Miroku before he got into trouble."

"IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE FOR THAT!" Sango cried, "MIROKU WILL BE GROPING WOMEN LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!"

"EH!" Was all that the three ninja could say.

"KIRARA!" Sango cried to her companion, "WE NEED TO FIND MIROKU!"

"Krii!" the cat meowed just as it was about to transform.

"Wait, Sango!" Kiba halted, "Kirara just recovered from her injuries. Uh…l-let me handle this." He motioned towards Akamaru, "Akamaru, can you pick up Miroku's scent?"

The dog sniffed the ground for a bit and then let out a bark.

"He's got it! Just follow us!"

"Thanks Kiba." Said Sango, "You're a big help. I owe you one."

Kiba's face turned bright red, "Guh…y-you don't need…to do anything."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Amazing!" Miroku gasped looking below from a cliff, "What beautiful women! They all are so young and full of life."

Jiraiya immediately grabbed him and threw him in the bushed, "Keep yourself hidden! You wanna get caught!"

Below the cliff were some women, bathing in the lake. Each one in their tight little bikini's and splashing each other. It was a pervert's paradise.

"ARF!" Went a little dog as it yipped at the bush the two hid in.

"Shoo!" Ordered Jiraiya, "Go away! Go find a cat!"

"Get out of here!" Miroku whispered in a harsh tone, "Go on, get out of here!"

"MIROKU," came the voice of a being that Miroku knew all too well.

Miroku and Jiraiya stood up from the bush to see three ninja and a very pissed of demon slayer.

"Hello Sango." Miroku said in his kindest voice, "I see that Kirara is up and well. That's good."

Sango still looked really pissed off. "Mind telling us what you were doing!"

"We were looking at the beautiful view in the sky for inspiration for Jiraiya's new book."

"How can I be so sure you weren't peeking?"

Miroku moved closer to Sango and grabbed her left hand with his right. "Now why would I do such a thing like that? You're eyes are the only ones I'd lay eyes on."

Kiba began to get so irritated by this and made a silent growl, _'JERK!'_

"Oh…Miroku…I…yaaaaah!" Sango suddenly felt Miroku's other hand on her butt.

"YOU PERVERTS!" She cried as she slapped both Jiraiya and Miroku.

"Why the hell am I getting slapped!" Jiraiya demanded, "I didn't touch you!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AS BAD AS HIM!" She bellowed grabbing both of them by their ears and dragging them away. "Were going back to Tsunade!"

"Wow!" Ino cried, "That's the way to show them! Go Sango!"

"You rule!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Why did you have to buy so much?" Shikamaru asked the young girl, Kagome.

Him, Chouji and Kagome were climbing up the flights of stairs trying to get to the room Kagome was staying in. Each one carrying two bags stuffed with food.

"Well, we need enough to feed five people, a cat and Myoga." She explained, "So I bought just enough to give each person a variety of choices."

"You'll still have leftovers." He sighed, "There's too much for just seven."

"I'm sorry Kagome but I must agree." Chouji seconded.

"Well…why don't you two come and join us?"

"I'd be glad to come Ms. Kagome!" Chouji happily said, "And I bet that Shikamaru would too. Right?"

Shikamaru gave a long thought to this then replied, "It would be rude to pass it up. And Chouji would never let me forget."

"Alright!" Kagome happily cried, "Let's get to the room now."

"Shippo!" Kagome cried as she entered the room, "Inuyasha! I'm back!"

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried jumping into her arms, "Kagome, Inuyasha left!"

"WHA!"

"He said he was going to go on a walk! I warned him but he left anyway."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, "And he knew he'd be killed if he went outside."

Chouji nodded, "We'd better tell the Hokage…uh…Kagome?"

Kagome dropped the bags on the floor. Her aura became dark. Shippo immediately jumped away. In other words, she was pissed!

And through out the city of Konoha they could hear some one scream the name of some poor person that was about to be clobbered.

"INUYASHA!"

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear something?" Inuyasha asked.

Naruto shrugged. "No."

"It sounded like some one was calling me."

"You must be hearing things."

"Naruto-kun, it's getting late." Hinata pointed out. The sun was soon setting.

"Yeah, it is. And Iruka and I were going to get some ramen tonight."

"Hold up!" said Inuyasha, "I still want to look around."

"You saw almost everything." Naruto moaned, "What else is there to look at?"

"I wanted to go see that building." Inuyasha pointed to a building in the distance.

"That's the academy" Hinata explained, "That's where we graduated into Ninja."

"I was wondering how you guys became ninja." The dog demon admitted, "Let's go and see it."

"But…Inuyasha-kun…"

"Look, all I want to see is this last building. After this, you're done with me. Okay?"

"Grr…Fine." Naruto agreed.

They arrived in the front of the school where the swing was tied to the big tree. It was peaceful during this part of the day. All the children have already left and the teachers were leaving.

"This is as far as we can go." Hinata apologized, "The school won't allow any visitors inside at this time of the day."

"It's okay." Inuyasha replied, "I'm fine just seeing it. It's pretty big."

"Yeah," The blonde agreed, "I remember it being even bigger. Of course I didn't hang around in class all the time."

"Hmm? What did you do?"

Hinata gave out a giggle, "Naruto-Kun would pull pranks."

"Yeah, I was pretty lucky to even graduate." Naruto remembered that time so well. "Okay, time's up! You gotta go now."

Inuyasha gave a huff, "Whatever."

"Hey Naruto, Hinata," Came the voice of a teacher as he left the school.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei." The boy greeted.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Hinata greeted.'

"Who's this with you?" Iruka asked pointing to the strangely attired figure.

"This is Inuyasha-kun." Hinata introduced, "Inuyasha-kun, this is Iruka-sensei."

'Iruka-sensei.' Inuyasha thought, 'That old lady mentioned he has a big connection to Naruto.'

BZZZZ

"HUH?"

"Something wrong Inuyasha-kun?" Hinata asked.

BZZZZ

"We're being watched!" He growled jumping in the tree, "IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

SLASH

Chunks of bug came falling to the ground.

Naruto looked at it for a moment. "Hey, isn't that the bug that…"

"Yeah, it's Naraku's poisonous insects. They were watching us…hey, why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Iruka looked as though he was starring at a monster. He already had pulled out his kunai and looked like he was about to attack at any moment.

"Inuyasha-Kun…" Hinata silently said, "…your bandana."

It suddenly occurred to Inuyasha that his bandana was now swaying in the tree.

"Must have got stuck on a branch…heh?"

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" Iruka cried.

Later, the four of them found themselves at the Icharaku Ramen stand (did I spell that right), chowing down on ramen.

"So, you're a demon but you don't kill humans?" Iruka was surprised by this.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone? No, I don't kill humans. I kill demons."

"A demon that kills demons?"

Naruto gulped down his noodles. "He's not fully demon, he's a half breed."

"Naruto-kun, I don't think that Inuyasha cares to be called that." Hinata silently said.

"What's a half breed?" Iruka asked.

Inuyasha gave a sigh. "It means that I'm half human and half demon."

Iruka almost spat out his noodles, "How is that possible!"

"It just is. I've met a few other half breeds, turns out we all are treated like garbage."

"?"

"Half breeds aren't treated as human or demon. Neither side wants anything to do with us." The next part he only said to Iruka, "Kind of like how Naruto is treated."

"You know about that!"

"Yeah, the old lady told me. He has the Kyuubi inside of him right?"

Iruka nodded, "That demon kill hundreds of people in this village…including my parents."

"!"

"But I don't ever blame Naruto. It wasn't him that did it, it was that monster. It's to blame, not him, but others think that the attack is Naruto's fault. He's gone through a lot to get to where he is today and he keeps improving."

"INUYASHA!" cried a voice.

Inuyasha immediately turned to see a young girl running towards him. "Hey Kagome."

"Inuyasha! You can't bee seen outside, you'll get in trouble and…what are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm eating, what does it look like?"

"Eating!"

"Yeah, you should really try cooking this stuff sometime. It's great."

The dark aura seemed to spread around her. "Inuyasha…"

"GYEH!" The dog demon knew what was coming next.

"SIT!"

WHAM! Inuyasha was smacked to the floor.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

WHAM! Inuyasha was now in a gigantic hole in the ground. "What the hell was that for!" He moaned.

"For being a jerk!" Kagome growled as she walked off, "And don't think that I'm going to cook for you ever again!"

"Women, they are so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So…is this the woman you were talking about?" Orochimaru asked as he was shown a body.

"This is just a golem I have created to look like her. I want you to recreate her body and I'll help bring her back from the dead."

"I don't even know if that's possible. And why should we do this."

Naraku gave a chuckle. "She is a priestess from long ago. She was the one who guarded the jewel before it shattered. She has immense power and was brought back from the dead before."

This was interesting to Orochimaru. "So, she was revived."

"Somewhat. She fed on the souls of the departed to keep herself alive. Of course I killed her in the end."

"If she was such a nuisance to you why bring her back."

"Why to find the last jewel shard of course." Naraku chuckled, "She and Kagome are the only ones that are able to see them. With her on our side, we will be able to get the last one."

Orochimaru looked at the woman and then smirked, "Alright then, I accept. I'll gather the body parts for her construction and you will bring her back."

Naraku nodded.

"Tell me. What was this woman's name?"

"Heheheh…her name was…Kikiyo."

* * *

End of chapter five everyone! Whoopee! Next chapter. Koga comes to town and causes a great deal of commotion. And he has decided to teach Kiba a thing or two about women. Since when did Koga know anything about women? I'd also like to learn what Konohamaru's two friends' names are please. 


	6. Wolf in the Doghouse

I'm bnack with yet another exciting chapter for all you readers. This one is somewhat of a mini fic. I'm writing number seven as we speak so get ready! I'd also like to thank all you who review and send ideas. Thanks.

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chpt.6 Wolf in the Doghouse**

"Okay Akamaru!" Kiba cried, "Let's do this!"

"ARF!" Went the little dog as they collided together creating a twister (I do not know what this attack is. Someone tell me!)

Wham! A boulder they aimed for burst into a dozen pieces.

"Nice work Akamaru." Kiba praised his little dog scratching it behind the ears.

"Woof."

"We're getting stronger every day!" The boy happily said. 'I wonder if Sango would be impressed.' His face turned red by this.

'_Oh Kiba,' the imaginary Sango said, 'Your great. That attack was amazing.'_

"Hehehe."

"ARF!" Akamaru cried barking at the trees.

"What's the matter Akamaru?" Kiba asked as his little friend began to growl.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" Came a howl from beyond their sight.

Suddenly, a mini twister like theirs came swooping in. The difference was that this one was bigger and had more power.

"Looks like a challenge!" Kiba smirked as he and Akamaru combined one last time into the twister.

They hurled straight for the other one but weren't able to defeat it. The immediately split apart and fell on the rubble they had created. They watched as it came closer to them. Kiba tried to throw kunai at it but they all failed.

"HEY! What the hell is your problem!" Barked a voice from inside. The twister dispersed to reveal a young man. He had long black hair, a brown headband and some furry attire. He also had a tail and pinched ears.

"A…demon?"

"HOWL" Cried voices of dozens of wolves as they ran to the demon. The wolves were also followed by two other demons.

"KOGA!" cried the first one, "Wait up!"

"You're too fast!" the second one panted, "Can't you slow down?"

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku. You guys should get out more." Koga laughed, "Your getting slower."

"Or maybe you're getting faster." Ginta whined. "Can't we take a break?"

"We can when we find Kagome!" Koga growled, "Her scent is really close."

'Their after that girl!' Kiba and Akamaru went into a fighting position. "What do you want with Kagome?"

Koga suddenly remembered Kiba, "Hey, you know Kagome?"

"What if I do?"

"I need to talk to her. Take me to her!"

"Heh, you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm a ninja of Konoha village. And if you think that I'd help you, think again!"

"A ninja?" Koga looked at the boy with confusion, "You're a bit too young to be a ninja if you ask me."

"Size doesn't matter," Kiba growled, "It's how strong you are."

Kiba ran for a close attack but was easily dodged. Koga took his chance to grab the kid by the coat.

"Sorry kid, you're too slow."

"Oh really? Now Akamaru!"

"ARF!" Akamaru was about to go for an attack but it was stopped by the pack of wolves.

"NO! Akamaru!"

"You can't defeat me so easily." Koga laughed, "Now, take me to Kagome!"

"KOGA!" Cried a female voice, "Let Kiba go!"

Kiba and Koga turned to see Sango with Lee. "Put Kiba down now."

"You mean this kid?" Kiba immediately dropped the boy and commanded his wolves to leave the pup alone.

"You alright Kiba?" Sango asked rushing to him.

"Y-yeah…" Kiba sadly said. _'Damn! She saw me loose to this idiot!'_

"So Sango, you know this kid?" Koga asked.

"Yes. He lives in the village were staying at."

"SO KAGOME'S THERE TOO!" Kiba asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but you can't…"

FWOOSH! He transformed back into a twister and ran off.

"Sorry about Koga." Ginta apologized. "Koga wait up for us!"

"Why is he so interested in Kagome?" Kiba asked.

Sango gave out a smile, "Oh, Koga has this crush on Kagome for a while now. It's something Inuyasha and Koga fight about all the time."

"The strength of love is a strong one!" Lee agreed, "Almost as strong as the strength of youth."

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome called out.

Inuyasha awoke from a dream he was having. "What now?"

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in an hour."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the shops to buy some supplies we might need. And don't try going on another stroll again or as the Hokage said, she'll deal with you personally."

A cold chill ran down his spine. Last night she punched him so hard that he smashed out a window and on another building.

"See you later." Kagome said as she shut the door. She ran down the flight of stairs to see a kid with dark glasses and his coat over his face waiting for her.

"Hey Shino!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

Kagome gave a nod. "Do you know if they sell arrows here?"

"Arrows?" Shino repeated as they left the building.

"Yeah, I fight demons with my bow and arrows. I'm not that good though."

"AAARRROOOOOO!" Howled creatures in the distance.

"Were those wolves?"

"Kiba's family does have a lot of dogs. Maybe they sent them on a walk!"

"DEMONS!" People shrieked in the streets. "DEMONS HAVE INVADED!"

"Now I'm sure their not dogs. I think I know who it is."

Shino looked down the road to see a giant twister heading their way.

"I knew it!"

The twister suddenly dispersed to reveal someone who now ran up to the young lady.

"KAGOME!" He cried as he approached.

"Oh…hey Koga."

The wolf demon immediately grasped her hand and serenaded her, "Kagome, today is the day I make you my woman."

Shino was surprised by this. "This guy is your boyfriend?"

"Well, not really."

"He's just a scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped out of the building and onto Koga's head.

"Didn't know that you were here mangy mutt." Koga growled as Inuyasha jumped off his skull. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Kagome."

"You're not talking to Kagome EVER!"

"Oh really, is that a challenge?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha immediately pulled out his Tetsuiga.

"What on earth is going on here!" Tsunade yelled as she approached, accompanied by some worried villagers.

"Demons have come to the village Hokage!" Cried a villager.

"We should kill them!" another yelled.

"Everyone shut up!" Tsunade commanded as she approached. "Kagome, who is this!"

"His name is Koga." Kagome began, "He's a wolf demon and these are his teammates, "Ginta and Hakkaku. And these are their wolves."

Ginta and Hakkaku gave shy waves but Koga just stood there. "What's their problem?" He asked pointing to the villagers.

"This village you so happily barged into doesn't care for demons." Tsunade explained then turned to Kagome, "Is he a threat?"

"Koga won't hurt humans anymore so he won't be any trouble."

"ANY TROUBLE!" Inuyasha barked, "Yeah right! He'll blow this whole town up! He's that dumb!"

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome commanded sending Inuyasha to the ground.

"Amazing!" One of the villager's gasped, "She can tame demons."

There became murmurs in the crowd saying that Kagome was some kind of demon tamer. Kagome began to get a little bit embarrassed.

"Koga, please follow me." Tsunade commanded, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

Kiba lay on the grass in a very depressed mood.

"Ugh!" He moaned as Akamaru chased butterflies, "I can't believe that jerk made me look like an idiot, and in front of Sango too." He let out a painful sigh, "She'll never think of me as anything now."

"Hey, it's you again." Said a voice from behind.

Kiba sat up to see Koga staring at him.

"What are you doing here!" Kiba growled, "You here to ruin my life some more."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"ARGH! You made me look like a fool! You made me look like I can't even strike an opponent, and in front of Sango too."

"Sango? Ooooh! You have a crush on her?"

Kiba's face turned bright red.

"Well I can see why someone like you would like someone like her. She is quite the looker. Don't worry, my heart only belongs to Kagome."

"But now, I don't even think she'll refer to me as a ninja. She saw how I looked when you beat me."

"Don't sweat it." Koga assured, "I'll train you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I understand how it is to not get the attention you deserve from one you love. That mangy mutt steals the spotlight every time. So I know what you're going through. But with my training, you'll be able to keep her looking at you."

Kiba perked up at this, "R-really!"

Koga nodded, "Come back tomorrow to this spot and I'll teach you all that I know."

Kiba was overjoyed, "Okay!" He cried and ran back home with Akamaru.

"Koga!" Whined Hakkaku, "The Hokage was going to let us stay in the building and you gave that up! Why? We wouldn't need to stay out in the cold again."

"And you would be close to Kagome." Ginta pointed out.

"I know…" Koga began, "But I just can't stand that mutt."

"So were just staying out here because you hate Inuyasha?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Good morning!" Sango said happily as she entered the room. "I haven't slept like that in months. And that bath was good too."

"That's the only thing I hate about the feudal era." Kagome sighed, "There's hardly any bathing." Kagome set down a plate of food for everyone to chow down on. "Any plans for today Sango?"

"Yeah," She said as she ate, "I was thinking of asking Kiba to train with me today."

"Oh, Kiba just stopped by and said that he can't escort you today. He's gotta run some errands."

"Oh that's a shame." Sango sighed, "I really like training with him."

* * *

Little did she know that Kiba was actually training to impress her. He and Akamaru were already heading towards the spot Koga asked them to wait at. The closer they got the more wolves they spotted.

"Woof." Went Akamaru.

"Hey there Kiba," Greeted Ginta, "Koga's waiting for you. He's pretty pumped up about this."

"Really?"

Hakkaku nodded. "He thinks it's fantastic. Hate to say it but he probably wants to impress Kagome by training you."

"That's okay. I only came here to get stronger anyway. Right Akamaru?"

"ARF!"

WHOOSH! A mini twister rushed straight at them but dispersed in a second revealing Koga.

"Good, you're here…what was your name again?"

Hakkaku and Ginta couldn't believe this.

"His name is Kiba." Ginta informed, "Don't you remember?"

Koga ignored his companions and began to talk to Kiba. "Before I teach you anything I'd like to see you do that attack again on that tree."

"Easy," Kiba smirked and both him and Akamaru merged and hit the tree with such force that it left a dent.

"How was that?"

"Not to bad but you still have a long way to go." Koga turned into a twister and rammed into the tree till it became woodchips.

All that Kiba could say was "Wow"

"Pretty cool huh?" Koga boasted, "It's my special technique. Almost the same as yours but with more power. Of course I am a powerful demon. Better than that mutt anyway."

"And with your training will I be able to do that?"

Koga let out a laugh, "Yeah right, but with some effort you should be able to be pretty close to that. Sango will have to notice you now."

Kiba's face turned red just thinking about her. "Okay then, when do I begin?"

Koga gave a big grin, "Starting now."

* * *

Sango let out a sigh.

"Something wrong Sango?" Miroku asked putting down the book that Jiraiya gave to him.

"Oh it's nothing." She assured, "Kiba's been out for the past three days so I haven't been able to train. I wonder what he could be doing."

"Well Sango, if it will help, I could train with you."

Sango blushed, "Oh Miroku…EEEP!"

Miroku decided to grope her at that time and was given a slap in the face.

"Some things will never change." Shippo said with a sigh.

* * *

"Ughn…" Kiba moaned standing back up. He and Akamaru trained non stop since morning and already the sun was setting.

He looked at all the damage he and Akamaru created. The trees were still in place but had missing chunks.

"How ya holding up, Kiba?" Koga asked relaxing by one of the smashed trees.

"I'm beat." The boy moaned, "It's been three days and I still can't even smash one tree. I've been doing this non stop and there's been no progress."

"Sure their has." Koga assured, "Your getting better. With some more training, you should be able to smash one to pieces."

"Really?"

Koga was silent for a moment. He looked around to see his pack was asleep then began to tell something to the ninja and his dog. "I really like you kid. Heck, I even like your dog and that's saying a lot. So what I'm about to tell you, you don't speak of to any of your friends. Alright?"

"Kiba gave a weak nod."

"The reason I'm his powerful is because I possess jewel shards."

"Jewel shards? You mean those things that make demons more powerful? YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"I'm not cheating!"

"Yes you are!" Kiba snarled, "You made me think that you learned it al by yourself but you just got a boost from the shards! Ugh…now I feel even more pathetic."

"Hey, don't get so down on yourself. You've been improving a lot. Besides, Sango isn't one to be attracted by just brute strength."

"?"

"She's attracted to guys that are caring and don't only think about strength. She doesn't want you to be someone your not."

Kiba sat up and thought for a moment, "Your right." He admitted, "Sango likes me not because I'm strong. She likes me for who I am, because we share a lot in common."

'I can't believe how cheesy that sounds when he says it.' Koga thought, 'But he does carry a lot of potential.'

"Kriii!" mewed the voice of a little kitten as it dashed to Akamaru who in turn began to chase it.

The kitten was followed by Hinata and Sango.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba-kun, your family would like you to get home." Hinata shyly said, "They're worried."

"Is this where you've been all this time Kiba?" Sango asked.

"He's been doing some special training with me!" Koga announced.

"Th-that's right!" Kiba stuttered, "I've been trying to learn a new technique!"

Sango gave out that smile that made Kiba turn bright red, "Well I can't wait to see it. You will show me won't you?"

"Y-yeah."

* * *

Hinata sat by Koga and Sango as Kiba and Akamaru began.

"Alright Akamaru," Kiba whispered, "This is our big chance. Let's show them what we got."

"ARF!"

'_I'm goanna show my true strength.'_

Both formed into a mini twister that headed straight for the tree.

Koga looked very pleased, 'He may actually do it this time.'

WHAM! Koga was correct. They finally succeeded in chapping the tree into splinters.

"Th-that was great Kiba-Kun." Hinata congratulated.

Kiba looked at the tree with astonishment. "We…we did it! WE DID IT AKAMARU!"

"ARF! ARF!" Akamaru said in joy. Even the wolves barked out their congrats.

"Wow." Ginta exclaimed, "Kiba is almost as powerful as Koga."

"He may even surpass him." Hakkaku suggested.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Koga huffed, "No one can beat me."

"That was fantastic Kiba." Sango cheerfully said. "You're just so amazing."

"Kiba's face looked like Hinata's whenever she sees Naruto, "Really?"

Sango nodded, "You're like my little brother."

Kiba had a twisted look on his face. "Little…brother?"

"Yeah, you somewhat remind me of him. You're a bit different but there's just something about you. Now lets head back, your family must be worried."

"Yeah." Kiba silently nodded.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata asked in a worried tone, "Are you alright. I know that you like Sango-Chan."

"Yeah…" Kiba moaned, "And she thinks of me only as a brother…" He stared at the starry sky and gave a smile, "But it's better than nothing. And maybe someday she'll like me back."

Hinata gave a nod. 'I wonder if that can happen between me and Naruto-Kun.'

* * *

That's the chapter for you. Small but cute if I say so myself. I know it was cheesy but I needed to bring in Koga and what better way than making him team up with the dog ninja. Next episode, the sound ninjas come. Oh yeah, what is the name of Kiba's attack where he goes into a mini twister? 


	7. The Sound and Kagome

Hey it's me again! Here to bring you another exciting episode.

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**Chpt.7 The Sound and Kagome**

A young boy, hidden in the shadows, walked down the hall. He was now a regular member with Orochimaru, the snake sennin's most prized possession. He was known throughout this castle and now even demons of Naraku knew his name.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A boy appeared before him. Much younger and wore a black out fit with a bit of green. He always seemed to be in a trance.

"You're Kohaku aren't you?"

The boy nodded. "I am here to tell you that we will be working with each other in the future. A command by both our masters."

Sasuke gave an angry look, "I can't believe that Orochimaru would side with such a lowlife as Naraku. You're nothing but a pawn to us."

"It does not matter to me." Kohaku said in his low tone, "I only do what Naraku commands of me."

"Do we offend you that much?" Kaugra asked as she approached, "It's not like I'm going to bite you."

"Your kind makes me sick." Sasuke snarled, "You may look like a human but you reek of demon. You have no right being here!"

"I have all the right in the world." Kaugra smiled, "You may think that you own the place but it's my lord and yours that run the show. Show some respect for you guests. We won't stay too long. Once Naraku gets the demon vessels we will depart." And she and Kohaku walked off.

* * *

"Alright Shippo!" Naruto cried, "Were going to try it again! Give it your all!" 

"RIGHT!" A puff of smoke consumed Shippo and he turned into a beautiful girl (Don't worry folks, the girl's in a bikini. Naruto decided not to dress her nude since Shippo is even younger than Konohamaru. "How do I look?"

"You look gr-OW!" Naruto was whacked by Sakura. "Hey, what are you doing here Sakura-Chan?"

"I came here to see Shippo and look at what I find! You're still teaching kids that stupid technique. It's wasn't bad enough that you had to teach Konohamaru!"

Shippo immediately transformed back and gave Sakura a big hug. "Sakura!"

"Hello Shippo." The pink haired girl greeted. _'I can't believe he's a demon fox. He's just so innocent and adorable.'_

"What's in the bag?" Shippo asked pointing to the one in her hand.

"Oh, it's for you." She handed it to Shippo who immediately pulled out the contents.

"I heard you like to draw so I bought you some markers and a sketch pad."

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." Sakura assured, "I just thought that you get lonely here all by yourself."

"I'm here with him all the time." Naruto pointed out.

"AND YOU TEACH HIM PERVERTED NINJITSU!" She bellowed.

It had been five days since Koga arrived and so Tsunade had to admit that they had demons staying in the village. Of course the villagers growled that they should kill them but Tsunade pointed out that they did help with the rat demon problem a while ago. She didn't mention about Shippo knowing what would happen to him so he had to still stay in the room. Luckily, Naruto would come and visit him and Hinata would drop by sometimes too. Now Inuyasha and his friends were allowed to wander without escorts but were heavily watched by Anbu.

* * *

Inuyasha enjoyed his time napping in a tree by the training grounds since no one seemed to glare at him that much there. He was busy watching the clouds go by when… 

"Up there again Inuyasha?" Kakashi asked appearing beside the tree.

"Oh it's you." Inuyasha said in an 'I don't care' tone, "Why are you here?"

"I just finished paying my respects to an old friend." Kakashi said reading his book, "I thought you'd be here so I came to see if I was right. Is it because the villagers give you bad looks?"

"I'm used to it. It's not like it's the first time. I'd clobber them but I'd probably get beaten by that crazy Hokage hag."

"True."

"Hey Inuyasha, Kakashi!" Kagome cried running towards the tree.

Kakashi gave her a wave as she approached but Inuyasha just looked at her.

"I just finished picking up supplies and I bought lunch." Kagome began, "Kakashi, you can come too if you want."

"I'd love to but I still have some things to do around town. Thanks for the offer."

"Alright then. Inuyasha, hurry up."

"I'm coming." The demon grumbled as he jumped out of the tree.

Kakashi watched them bicker like a married couple. It was quite amusing to him. Somewhat like how his students acted at one another. That's when he sensed it. Kakashi immediately threw a kunai at a nearby tree. A tiny clang was heard as it bounced off of something.

"Looks like were being watched."

Hearing this, Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsuiga. "Alright, show yourselves you cowards!"

From the trees burst four ninja. Each wearing a headband with a music note on it.

"Sound ninja." Kakashi gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Were here for the priestess known as Kagome." One of them said. "Our lord and his new partner are very interested in having her.

'_There after…me?'_ Kagome couldn't believe it.

"You won't get her that easily." Inuyasha growled, "Kagome stay behind me."

Kagome gave a slight nod as she stayed close to her friend.

"We're definitely outnumbered." Kakashi immediately did his summoning jujitsu and summoned Pakkun, "Pakkun, warn the others that were in trouble. I'll distract them for you to get to the village."

"Right." Pakkun dashed off into the trees.

The sound ninja's pulled out kunai to throw at the little dog but were stopped by the dog demon.

"You're not touching that dog." Inuyasha snarled as he punched one of their faces in.

"You must be Inuyasha." The female sound ninja smirked, "I have a special song for you." Pulling out a flute she sung an odd note. A note that was silent to Kakashi and Kagome.

"GRAAAAAH!" Inuyasha howled.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"THAT SOUND! EERRGH! THAT SOUND IS DRIVING ME NUTS!"

"But I don't hear a thing."

"Of course!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he suddenly realized it, "Their using a note that can't be heard by humans but by dogs! Their using a dog whistle."

"Haha, that's right on the nose!" The second sound ninja congratulated, "It's a special dog whistle that is able to even weaken dog DEMONS."

"How…did you know…I'm a dog demon?"

The third gave a chuckle, "Actually, you're a half breed correct? We were given the information by Lord Naraku."

"You're working for Naraku?" Kagome gasped.

"We somewhat are," The fourth one announced, "But we've given up too much info already. Time to come with us."

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Well I'm beat." Sango panted.

Kiba gave out a nod as they walked down the street. "I never had such a great time sparring."

"Sango, Kiba" Cried the voice of the very perverted monk with a little dog by his side.

'Him again' Kiba growled in his head, 'What does Sango see in him?'

"Good morning Miroku." Sango greeted, "What are you doing here."

"Sango, we have to get to the ninja training grounds!" Miroku quickly said, "Enemy ninja's are attacking Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"What!"

"You three go on ahead and help Sir Inuyasha." Pakkun commanded, "I'll warn as many as I can."

The three nodded and ran off as Pakkun rushed to Hokage tower where he met Naruto, and Sakura leaving Shippo's room. Sakura was still yelling at him for teaching Shippo bad techniques.

"Naruto, Sakura!" The dog barked.

"Hey Pakkun," The blonde boy greeted, "What's up?"

"A serious problem!" Pakkun cried, "Sound ninja are trying to capture Kagome! They're by the training grounds."

Sakura and Naruto paused a bit by this. The sound ninja were the one's that had taken their friend away and they had come back to take another. Naruto started already to seep out the nine tails chakra.

"Umm…Sakura…Naruto?"

"Let's…**GET THEM**!" Naruto cried as he was the first to dash off.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

_'DAMN!'_ Kakashi thought as he fought against two ninja. 'Inuyasha can't help while that note's being played and I can't help Kagome that much by myself.'

Inuyasha managed to be a little help. He could manage doing the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack but then would collapse in pain. Kagome was running out of time.

"Hah! Does the doggy have a headache?" The female teased, "You are so easy!"

Inuyasha struggled back to his feet.

"Inuyasha, don't get back up!" Kagome pleaded, "You can't take anymore of this."

"I'm not going to let them take you!" Inuyasha snarled, "I lost you once and I won't loose you again!" He pulled out the Tetsuiga, "Just stay there."

_'Uh-oh,'_ the female thought, _'If he uses that, we're dead. Better kick it up a notch.'_

"WIND SC-EEEEEYYYAAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha couldn't handle it. He collapsed on the ground clutching his ears.

'This is not good.' Kagome thought to herself. She grabbed her bow and an arrow while the ninja were preoccupied with the fallen demon.

"Naraku said he would be tough but he's just a wimpy dog!" The female ninja laughed, "He can't even block our attacks."

The second one gave a smirk as he pulled out a kunai, "I'll finish him off then."

FWOOM! An arrow headed straight towards the ninja. A stream of light emitted from it as it soared through the air. They barely had time to dodge it but managed.

"ARGH! A sacred arrow!" The first cried looking at Kagome.

"Next one is going for your head!" Kagome threatened.

"She really has the power of a priestess." The second gasped. "We'll have to be more careful."

The first nodded still playing the flute. Both jumped into the air and threw a net at her. Of course arrows do nothing in a net so she immediately tried to run but were a little too late as it land above her. She tried her best to break free.

"No way are you getting out that easy." The second laughed as he pulled a string attached to the net enclosing it making it somewhat like a bag. "Okay, I got her, let's go!"

"N-no!" Inuyasha cried, "Get…back here!"

'Not good!' Kakashi thought as he still struggled with the two sound Nins. He managed to get away for a moment but was halted by the two again, 'They keep getting back up! I can't help! Where are you Pakkun?'

"Catch up with us after you kill that guy." The first and second called to the third and fourth as they dashed away.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" A giant boomerang snapped the net in half letting Kagome scramble to her feet.

"Thanks for the save Sango." Kagome thanked.

Everyone turned to see Sango grabbing her boomerang accompanied by Miroku, Kiba, Sakura and a very pissed off Naruto.

"Kagome, I'll escort you back to the city!" Miroku grabbed her hand. "The others can take care of this."

"Were counting on you…M-Miroku," Inuyasha said before falling again.

"Rooww." Akamaru whined.

"What's the matter Akamaru?" Kiba asked his companion, "You don't sound too good."

"Their using a special whistle." Kagome cried, "It's a dog whistle so Inuyasha can't fight."

"Well in that case I'll take you back to the Hokage." Kiba announced grabbing Kagome's hand, "Miroku, you stay here, I'd rather not fight without Akamaru by my side anyway."

"Alright then." Miroku immediately went onto the fray, "Take care of Kagome."

Kiba nodded and ran off.

"You won't get away that easily." The fourth ninja hollered as he went to chase after them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto cried tackling the man to the ground. "YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE AND TELL US WHERE SASUKE IS!"

* * *

Kagome and Kiba rushed through the forest. 

"KIBA!" Cried Pakkun as he rushed towards them. "Oh good, I see that you've found Kagome alright. I found Neji and Shino."

"Everyone else is out on a mission." Shino informed.

"Pakkun you can't go back there." Kiba warned, "They're using a dog whistle so Inuyasha can't attack. Nor can Akamaru and I don't think you'll be much help there either."

"But what of Inuyasha!"

Kiba shook his head, "He can't move and I had no time to get him."

"Don't worry," Shino assured the little dog, "I'll make sure that everyone's fine. Neji, you should stay with Kagome as well, we were being followed." And with that, Shino ran off.

Rustling came from the bushes. It grew louder as the trees shook. A low growl was heard from them.

Neji gave a smirk as he pulled out a kunai, "Looks like Shino was right."

Dozens of demons burst from the trees as they tried to rip them to shreds. Luckily, these demons were just lowlifes that had extremely low power. Easy prey for Kiba and Neji.

Neji immediately picked them off by using his 64 strikes attack and Kiba and Akamaru used their improved Steel Fang attack. Kagome also contributed by shooting sacred arrows.

"These guys are weak." Kiba growled, "I was expecting more of a challenge, like from that rat demon."

"Did I disappoint you?" Said a woman wearing a red striped kimono, she held in her hand a fan.

"It's Kaugra!" Kagome growled, "What do you want?"

"I'm here from an order by Naraku. He wants to capture you but these pesky ninja keep getting in the way."

"Back off!" Kagome yelled shooting a sacred arrow at her.

Kaugra flicked her fan sending a gust of wind at Kagome and stopping the arrow, "I didn't even need to do that. We all know your marksmanship is terrible. Now it is time that you come with me."

* * *

Meanwhile… 

WHAM! The second sound ninja fell to the ground unconscious. The three others were now having a difficult time dealing with these people.

"That does it!" The first one roared, "I'm calling for backup!" She played another tune on her whistle and summoned tons of demons.

"So you are really working for Naraku then." Said Miroku, "Then he must have told you about my WIND TUNNEL!"

Miroku let his right hand open revealing a vortex sucking in every lowlife spawn of Naraku's. Once they all disappeared he immediately closed his hand.

"That wasn't much…ERRRGH!" Something chilling came into Miroku's body. It was painful and felt as if he was on fire. He collapsed on the ground struggling to be free of the pain.

"Stupid Monk!" The third laughed, "Of course we knew that you had the wind tunnel, that's why we snuck in some poisonous insects in there too.

"D-damn! EERRGH!"

Sakura immediately rushed toward Miroku; luckily she had been taking lessons from the fifth Hokage. "I know a bit about poisons. Even though I'm just a beginner I should be able to slow the toxins down."

"Kirara," Sango called her saber-toothed friend, "You help Sakura protect Miroku."

"RRRAAARR!" The demon howled and began to fight off a ninja already after the two.

"You guys are too easy to beat!" The third one laughed. "I think I'll finish you off now!"

"WIND SCAR!" A giant burst of energy headed straight to the ninja and was barley dodged.

"Damn that was close." The third one looked over to see Inuyasha managing to stand. He turned to the first one struggling with her whistle, "Hey! What's the matter!"

"It won't play!" She cried, "Something got stuck in it." She blew it as hard as she could until a tiny bug crawled out from the tip, "What the?" Then a dozen of them came swarming out of the whistle and wrapped around her. "EEYAAH! Where the hell did all these bugs come from!"

"I sent one of them inside your whistle to lay its eggs in there." Shino said appearing from the trees, "This type of bug's eggs hatch as quickly as they are laid."

"Way to go Shino!" Inuyasha thanked, "Now its payback."

"This isn't good." The first one moaned. But luckily to her surprise, a ton of poisonous insects emerged. "Saved by that demon, I never knew he was so resourceful."

"They must have captured her." The fourth one whispered. "We should use this time to get out of here."

* * *

While this went on… 

Neji and Kiba were having a tough time fighting the demon known as Kaugra. Her wind attacks kept them a far distance from her so they couldn't land any attacks on her.

FWOOSH went Kagome's arrow which managed to get pretty close to Kagura's face.

"I promise you, the next one will hit!"

"Such weak threats from such a weak girl." Kagura laughed.

"You won't be the one laughing when were done!" Neji growled throwing a kunai only for it to be stopped by the wind.

"Better end this early." Kagura said to herself. She pulled out some powder from a bag and mixed it with her wind attack making a strange purple mist.

"What…is this?" Kiba asked before noticing his canine friend collapsed. "Akamaru...What…ugnnh."

"Kiba…" Neji turned his attention to Kagome, "Kagome, hold your breath. I-its sleep powder…"

WHACK

Someone punched Neji from behind. Of course Neji would have easily blocked but the powder was quickly working its way in his body.

"That wasn't so hard." A voice from a ninja said to the demon, "And I thought you said you didn't need the powder."

"Oh shut up! We only need is Kagome and we can be on our way."

FWOOSH went a sacred arrow as it missed horribly.

"Looks like she's still has some energy left in her." The ninja said as he approached.

_'That definitely missed.'_ Kagome thought as her vision went blurry, _'The sleeping powder is taking effect. I can't even move anymore. WAIT!'_ Kagome suddenly noticed a figure walking towards her; he had silver hair and had glasses. He was wearing a headband like the enemy ninja had. _'No! Not another one!'_

She tried to set up another arrow but he grabbed her hand before she could even grab one.

"There will be none of that." He said as she fell into a slumber. He scooped up the girl in his arms and fled on Kagura's feather.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Finally, the poisonous insects flew away revealing the sound ninja had escaped.

_'DAMN!'_ everyone thought in their heads.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried running where Kiba had took off with her.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kakashi followed while Sango and Sakura helped Miroku up. Naruto let out a growl in frustration then ran off. He had missed his chance to find Sasuke.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried as he ran into a clearing. The ground was covered in a powder and there laid the two and the two ninja's.

Kakashi immediately ran to his furry friend and shook him awake, "Pakkun, where's Kagome. What happened?"

"Ungh…We were attacked by a demon called Kagura. She threw some sleeping powder into her wind knocking me out. It had no smell to it so I didn't know it was there."

"And Kagome?"

The dog frowned, "I'm sorry. But they got her."

* * *

A while later… 

"Lord Orochimaru."

"Ah, welcome back Kabuto." Said Orochimaru, "Everything went as planned."

Kabuto nodded showing the woman to his master. Orochimaru gave a smirk. "She's just like the golem you created, Naraku."

The demon emerged from the shadows. He had a smirk on his face as he gazed at Kagome's face.

"Take her to a holding cell," Orochimaru commanded, "We'll deal with her when the time is right."

Kabuto nodded and left.

"You still remember our deal?" Orochimaru asked his demonic acquaintance.

Naraku nodded, "Yes, after I'm done with Kagome. You give her the cursed seal. Then she will be under our power."

* * *

UH OH! What are Naraku and Orochimaru up to? How will the othersfind Kagome? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. 


	8. Prisoner

Hey look! This is number eight everyone and they keep on rolling on! Sorry if this one took so long. I tried to speed it up at the last minute. Sorry.

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 8 Prisoner**

"Ughn…" Kagome slowly awoke on a hard stone floor. She looked around and noticed she was in a cell. "Where…am I?"

"So you're awake now." Said a boy, standing out of it. His face was pale and he had deep red eyes.

"Where am I? Where is this place?"

"Far from help." The boy informed, "You're in Orochimaru's castle. You won't be able to get out."

"Who are you?"

The boy gave her a hard stare, "My name is Uhicha Sasuke. I'll inform my master that you have awoken." And with that he left.

Kagome didn't like the sound of this place. She could hear people moaning from the other cells. Would she be trapped here forever? She had certainly been in tight spots before but this time, she was dealing with beings she had never encountered before.

"Inuyasha." She softly said.

* * *

A while ago…

"How is Miroku doing?" Sango asked as Tsunade left the room the monk was held in.

"He'll be fine now. The poison didn't spread quick enough to do extreme damage but he won't be up for a while."

"DAMN!" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Tsunade ordered, "You're in a hospital."

"How can I calm down? Kagome's been captured and we can't find her!" His head slumped to the floor, "I promised her I wouldn't loose her again."

"Inuyasha," Sango put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We've been in tougher spots than this. We'll find Kagome."

"How?"

"Actually I may have the answer." Shino announced pulling a container from his jacket.

"Is that a…"

Shino nodded, "It's one of those poisonous insects that attacked. These insects return to Naraku, correct?"

Sango nodded.

"If we release it, we should be able to find the hideout."

"Alright then!" Inuyasha stood with new hope, "Let's save Kagome."

The Hokage halted the dog demon before he could run off.

"You have no idea about who you are facing here!" She growled. "You may know enough about Naraku but you have no Idea about Orochimaru. We need to share tactics each one uses so we can decide a perfect team."

Inuyasha growled but then said "Fine" with a grunt.

* * *

Kagome sat in her cell looking at the ceiling. _'Sasuke Uhicha…'_ she thought in her head, _'I remember his name…'_

_It was when Sakura and Naruto were helping her bring some items back to her room. Naruto was in front humming away and Sakura was beside her._

'_Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?' Kagome asked._

'_Sure,' Sakura smiled._

'_Why are you and Naruto in a two person group? I thought that all teams were in three person cells.'_

_Sakura's and Naruto's eyes saddened, they suddenly halted. 'We did have another teammate with us…' she began. 'His name was Sasuke Uhicha.'_

'_Where is he now? Is he on a mission?'_

'_No…he's gone.'_

'_Oh my god! I am so sorry for bring that up! If I knew he was dead…'_

'_He's not dead.' Naruto said sadly, 'He was taken by Orochimaru.'_

'_Orochimaru? Isn't that the ninja that betrayed this village?'_

_Both of them nodded._

'_Orochimaru has created a forbidden ninjitsu that involves putting himself in other's bodies. He now wants Sasuke's for his sharingan.'_

_Naruto noticed Kagome was confused by this. 'His eyes will turn red and give him incredible power.'_

_Sakura then continued, 'Orochimaru's cursed seal made Sasuke come to him. Naruto tried to stop him…but…'_

_Naruto's hands clenched into fists. 'I failed to bring him back. But I will bring him back! I won't let Orochimaru take him away!'_

_Kagome was touched by his words._

"I see you haven't moved from that spot since you awoke." Sasuke said approaching the cell. "I'm here to tell you that Naraku will be using you in a little bit for his plans. And once he's done with you, you will serve my master."

"I won't join you!" Kagome growled.

"You will in time."

"Why did you join with him Sasuke? Weren't you a leaf ninja?"

Sasuke halted by this. "…who told you that?"

"Your friends did. Naruto and Sakura. They want you back in the village. Don't you know what Orochimaru will do to you?"

Sasuke slammed his fist against the bar making a clang. "QUIET! THE ONLY THING THAT OROCHIMARU WILL DO IS MAKE ME STRONGER! STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL MY BROTHER AND AVENGE MY CLAN!" He then immediately put his hand back in his pocket, "I don't care about anything else." And with that he walked off.

* * *

A while back…

"Before we can do anything, I'd like to know who were dealing with here." Tsunade began. "Who does Naraku carry in his arsenal?"

"For one thing, he has all his incarnations." Said Sango, "Right now he has Kanna, and Kagura but he can spawn tons. He also has his poisonous insects. Then…" Sango shuddered, what would they do if they found out?

"Something wrong?" Tsunade asked.

Kiba never saw Sango looked this worried before. "Sango?"

"He also has my little brother Kohaku."

"Her brother!" Kiba couldn't believe it.

'_You're like my little brother.'_

"You mean to say. Your brother is working for the enemy? But I thought he was a demon slayer?"

"It's not Kohaku's fault." Inuyasha said, "Naraku possessed Kohaku for some time now."

Sango looked down in sorrow. "Naraku manipulated my brother to kill my father and our clan…we're the only one's left now."

_'That's just like Sasuke!'_ Naruto thought.

"But he didn't mean it!" She cried, "Its Naraku controlling him! He'd never do any of it on purpose."

"And now Naraku uses him as a trump card?" Tsunade asked and was received a nod.

"Alright then. I'll tell you about Orochimaru." Tsunade cleared her throat then began. "Orochimaru, just like me and Jiraiya, he is a sennin, a snake sennin to be correct meaning he can summon snakes. He also has the whole sound village on his side meaning he has many ninja working for him. He uses people in disgusting experiments for his own amusement. He also has captured a ninja of ours, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I SWEAR IF HE USES KAGOME IN ONE OF HIS EXPERIMENTS, I'LL RIP HIM APART!" Inuyasha cried out.

Tsunade nodded. "The team is this, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, and Shino. This is a mission that could be s-ranked. Your objective is to bring back the captive known as Kagome and if you can, Sasuke."

"RIGHT!" All of them nodded.

"You will also be accompanied by Inuyasha, Sango and Koga."

"KOGA?" Inuyasha cried, "NOT THAT SCRAWNY WOLF!"

Tsunade gave him a dead stare, "He can be useful. We have no time for your arguments! Your friend's life is at stake. Put aside your differences and work together. That's how a ninja acts. NOW GO!"

* * *

Some time later…

It had been six hours since Kagome awoke in the cell and she was beginning to feel that whatever she was in for was coming up.

"Inuyasha" She silently called out. "Please hurry."

"It's no use." Sasuke said as he approached, "He can't find us." He unlocked the cell door, "Come, Naraku awaits your arrival." Kagome didn't struggle much since Sasuke was with two armed guards who grabbed her and dragged her off.

"Sasuke,"

"Hmm? What is it now?"

"What did your brother exactly do?"

"…I thought you already knew…he killed my entire clan."

"…"

"Hard to swallow?"

"No…it's just that…my friend Sango's brother killed her clan too."

"!"

"Yet she forgives Kohaku. She cares about him a lot. But he was possessed at the time."

"Then it's different." Sasuke snarled, "Her brother didn't mean it but mine did!" They stopped behind two giant doors. "Your destiny awaits you behind these doors. Goodbye."

"Wh-where are you going?"

"I'm leaving this place. I was only sent here to guard you and that was it."

Those were the last things that Sasuke said before Kagome went through the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Shippo," Shizune called out entering the room, "I brought you dinner."

Shippo was in the corner of the room riding on Tonton. Hearing about dinner he immediately ran to Shizune.

"I know that it's not like Kagome's cooking but the taste is good."

"Thanks Shizune." Shippo happily said as he began to chow down the food.

Shizune watched him with worry. He had just found out that Kagome was kidnapped. He threw a fit wanting to go along too but was told that he would be more of a burden. How is he taking it?

"And don't worry." Shizune said with a smile, "I know that Kagome will be found soon. The team that went off to find her is very powerful."

"I know she'll be saved." Shippo said, "Inuyasha's there with them."

"?"

"I'm not very strong but Inuyasha certainly is. He's the most powerful person in our group. And when someone's in danger, he can get the job done."

"…You're right. You're such a smart kid."

"HEY! I'M NOT A KID!" Shippo yelled.

* * *

BZZZ went the poisonous insect as it struggled to get to Naraku's lair. It was tied to a leash that Shino made for it. Since this bug moved so fast it was the best idea. They had been following that bug for three days now and still no sight of the hideout.

"This is your fault you mangy mutt!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha, "If you were watching Kagome correctly, she wouldn't have been captured!"

"Shut up you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha barked back, "You wouldn't have even been able to protect her for six seconds."

"What did you say!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Kakashi ordered, "Now's not the time to be quarreling! We have a mission to do. You have to put aside differences if we want to succeed."

Both of them nodded. They both finally agreed on something. If they were to save Kagome, they'd need to work together on it. No matter how much they hated each other.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed, "But this will be the only time."

BZZZ

Shino yanked on the leash. "It seems that were very close to our target."

"Yeah he's right!" Koga exclaimed, "I can smell Kagome's scent."

"Me too!" Inuyasha seconded, he pointed to a part of the forest "It's coming from that direction."

"Alright everyone, we need to take precautions while entering." Kakashi explained, "First of all, Sango, Kirara cannot fly around this area, they'll see her."

"Way ahead of you." Said Sango as Kirara transformed back into her old self.

"Good, now here's the plan…"

* * *

"Heheheh…welcome Kagome." Naraku greeted as Kagome was dragged into the room.

The room was gigantic and the floor had symbols all over it, all leading to what looked like a coffin in the center. The only source of light was some candles set up by pillars revealing a strange looking man next to Naraku. He looked at her with delight.

"Let me guess, your Orochimaru."

"Clever girl." The snake sennin congratulated, "Now, do you know why you're here."

"You want me to find the last jewel shard for you."

"No…you're going to bring an old friend of yours back."

Kagome turned to the coffin in the center. "You mean…"

Naraku gave a chuckle, "Yes…Now let's begin shall we."

Two ninja grabbed Kagome and began to push her to a circle beside the coffin. The circle had strange writing on it; Kagome could only guess that it was a spell. She tried to jerk free of the two by biting and hitting them.

"That won't help you." Orochimaru said as he nodded to one of the ninjas.

That ninja pulled out a vile and made Kagome smell it. Suddenly, her body went numb.

"That's a very strong dose of paralyzing formula that I created. It helps when you don't want someone to get away. Now set her in place."

Kagome was laid in the circle as commanded. Naraku gave a smirk to Orochimaru announcing for it to begin. Ninja appeared from behind the pillars. Four to be exact. Each one made their way to the four corners of the edge of the writing and began to do hand seals. Each one did five then slammed their hands to the ground. The writing began to glow brighter and brighter until it was blinding blue light. Kagome could see her body began to glow. A strange stream of light began to leaver her body and swam inside the coffin. Kagome suddenly felt extremely weak as this happened. Her vision began to get all blurry as she fainted. The glowing dimmed and died out as the spell finished. An other ninja opened the coffin and pulled out a glowing young woman. A laid her before the two lords who watched as light disappeared from her.

Naraku waved his hand around her face feeling a pulsing energy from her, "I can feel the priestess's magic flowing within her. It has worked." A dozen poisonous insects swarmed around the woman and flew off with her.

"And now for the last part," Orochimaru slithered to Kagome clenching her in his claws.

"Errm…" Kagome struggled to stay awake.

"Brace yourself," Orochimaru warned, "This gift I'm about to give you is very painful." He opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs ready to pierce her neck.

BOOM! The doors shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Humph…I wasn't expecting company so soon." Orochimaru said with a smile on his face.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome faintly said.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha burst into the room with Tetsuiga shining in his hands. He looked to see Kagome in the arms of a pale man. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Nothing yet." The man assured.

"…You must be Orochimaru."

"And you're Inuyasha. I've heard so much about you." He cocked his head over to Naraku.

"So you're here too huh? Guess I can take care of two nuisances."

"We were expecting you Inuyasha." Naraku chuckled, "I knew you'd come to find Kagome."

"He didn't come alone though!" Kiba announced revealing himself and Akamaru.

The clouds of dusts dispersed revealing the Konoha ninja with Koga, Sango, and Kirara.

"This is getting a bit crowded don't you think?" Orochimaru asked, "How bout we split up." He pulled a lever beside the corner of a wall.

CRASH! The ground collapsed beneath everyone's feet, falling into a pit below.

* * *

"Ow! That was a rude welcome." Koga growled standing back up. He looked to see that Kakashi, Kirara and Inuyasha were with him. "Oh great." He moaned, "The mutt's here."

"Kakashi sensei!" Cried a voice from behind.

Kakashi immediately turned to see a pile of rubble. "Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes!" She yelled out. "Naruto, Sango, Kiba, Neji and Shino are here too."

'Good, the rest are safe.' Kakashi let out a sigh of relief,

"Kakashi-Sensei, were trapped. The rubble made us trapped in this tunnel."

"I'll use my wind scar to get them out." Inuyasha decided.

"NO!" Kakashi cried, "This area's unstable, you could make more rubble collapse."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Inuyasha growled, "Let them die in there."

Kakashi ignored him and then turned to the rubble blocking his students. "Sakura, all of you are ninja. We still have a mission at hand here and it's too dangerous to break through that wall. Go through the tunnel and try and complete your mission."

"Right!"

They heard faint footsteps leave.

"Don't worry," Kakashi assured, "They can take care of themselves."

"HEHEHEH…do you really believe that?" Said a voice in the shadows.

"WHO'S THERE!" Koga hollered, "SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Candle's began to light all around them revealing Orochimaru. He still had Kagome with him.

"YOU LET HER GO NOW!" Koga bellowed.

"I can't do that yet. I still haven't given her my present yet."

"Present?"

Kakashi's eye's widened with horror. "THE CURSED SEAL!"

Orochimaru gave a smile, "That's right." He opened his mouth and bit Kagome's neck.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried.

Orochimaru gave out a laugh as he dropped the girl. Inuyasha watched as Kagome now began to make cries in pain. He also noticed a mark on her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" He barked.

"I gave her my cursed seal. It will grant her enormous power that is if she lives from it. It is extremely painful for just a mere girl like her, but her power will increase if she lives and she shall serve me."

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Koga cried attacking.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"How long does this tunnel go?" Naruto wondered aloud, "It's like it goes on forever."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kiba agreed, "It's like a labyrinth."

"A labyrinth?"

"Yeah, a maze that never ends."

"Hey," Sakura cried, "It's getting brighter up ahead."

"Be on your toes everyone." Shino announced, "We may be up against more sound ninja."

"Maybe even Sasuke." Naruto said to himself. 'And if he is. I'll make sure to bring him back.'

As they neared they saw the candles that had light the way and two giant doors leading to someplace unknown. There was someone waiting for them there too, a young boy wearing a demon slayers outfit like Sango's.

"K-KOHAKU!" Sango cried.

Kohaku stared at her with his trance face. "I see that all of you lived from the fall. My master is waiting for you."

"Kohaku, don't go!" Sango cried but he had already run off into the doors.

"Sango, is that your brother?" Kiba asked and was given a nod.

"There's something really odd about him." Sakura pointed out with a shudder, "His body…It doesn't have any chakra."

Naruto flipped. "B-but if it doesn't"

Sakura nodded, "That means that Kohaku's already dead."

"But dead bodies don't just walk around!" Kiba said, "He could just hide his chakra really well."

"No, there right." Sango softly said, "My brother is somewhat dead. Only the jewel shard in his back now keeps him alive. But now's not the time for that story, I'll tell it to you when we get back to the village. Right now we have to focus on getting back Kagome and Kohaku."

"And don't forget Sasuke." Sakura mentioned.

Once the doors opened it revealed a dark room covered in a strange mist as they entered. It wasn't poisonous but it was creepy. The room was huge and only had six candles for light.

"So it seems that you've arrived." Said a cold voice as it appeared.

"Naraku!" Sango growled.

"You all seem angry about something."

"Were going to stop you!" Naruto cried out, "NOW TELL US WHERE SASUKE IS!"

"You must be the boy called Naruto." Naraku gave a grin, _'He's the one I want. I can sense the demon within him. He's perfect.'_

"Just as Sasuke said, you have a big mouth."

"So you've seen him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I have, but he left a while ago. It's useless to look for him here."

"Damn!" Naruto muttered "another dead end."

Naraku knew this was his chance. "Maybe if you beat me, I'll tell you where he is."

"Sounds good to me."

"Don't Naruto!" Sango commanded, "Thousands have died fighting him and his incarnations, its best if you leave this to me while we wait for the others."

"Heh heh. Foolish Sango. You think you have a choice in the matter?"

SLAM! Went the doors as they shut and the mist went higher into the room. Sango tried to open them but they were locked.

"No one will leave until I get what I came here for."

"Well then," Kiba smirked while pulling out a kunai, "Let's give him what he wants."

"You think it's that easy?" Naraku laughed, "You will soon find out that you won't even land a blow on me."

SLAM! Kiba was knocked to into the wall.

"Kiba!" Sango cried as she rushed to him. "Damn it Naraku, using the mist so we can't see you attack."

"Who said I was the one attacking?" Naraku revealed Kohaku with his sickle.

"NO! Don't use Kohaku in this!"

"If you want me to stop then fight me."

"Not with them around!"

"We have no choice!" Neji called out, "We'll just have to fight him. BAYAKUGAN!" Neji activated his blood limit searching for Naraku. It was odd; it was as if Naraku wasn't in the room at all. "I…I can't find him? How can this be?"

Sakura noticed that the mist had taken a new color and with some new examination…

"It's the mist!" She cried, "Neji, the mist has some kind of substance that blocks chakra! You won't be able to see him."

"Don't we have a wise one with us?" Naraku said creeping up to her. Sakura had no time to attack. If Naraku hit her, she'd certainly be dead.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru dodged the wolf demon's attacks with ease.

"Just what I was expecting from you. Weak!" He summoned a bunch of snakes that sent Koga colliding to the ground.

"DAMN!" Koga snarled, "This guy is tougher than he looks. I just thought he was some old guy."

"Don't underestimate Orochimaru." Kakashi warned, "He is the snake sennin and one not to be trifled with."

"ERRGH!" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha watched as Kakashi examine the bite.

"Well?"

He just shook his head. "She doesn't seem to be doing to well. The cursed seal is growing."

Kagome silently said, "I…Inu…yasha…"

"GRR! YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword, "You'll pay for what you did to Kagome! I'll rip you apart like the snake that you are!"

Orochimaru gave a chuckle, "Such words coming from a half breed."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! WIND SCAR!"

Orochimaru gave a smirk as he did some hand seals and slammed his fists in the ground. "SUMONING JUJITSU!"

POOF a gigantic snake arose. The blast barley even did a scratch to the enormous animal.

"That sorta tickles." The snake said, "How irritating."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Duck Sakura!" Shino commanded as he threw a kunai in her direction.

Naraku easily dodged it but had to give up his slash attack. "Foolish boy," He said in his cold tone, "You won't kill me so easily."

"Try saying that after you had a taste of this!" Shino let out of his sleeves bugs. They gathered into a cloud that was about to hit Naraku.

"Too weak." Naraku waved his hand and dozens of his poisonous insects emerged from the mist and devoured all of Shino's cavalry. The insects then attacked Shino as Naraku disappeared back into the mist.

"SHINO!" Sakura cried as she grabbed a kunai. She then started to slash at the bugs ripping each one apart.

Suddenly, the bugs got scared and flew away from Shino.

"What?"

Shino struggled up, "I used some of my stink bugs to make an odor that would get rid of Naraku's insects."

"Yuck!" Sakura said as she now could smell the stench, "You'd better take a bath when we get back."

"You two alright?" Sango asked rushing up.

Sakura nodded, "Were fine."

"You're going to pay for this!" Naruto hollered into the mist.

"Naruto, yelling won't help us." Neji growled, "We need to find out where he is."

"How do you think we'll do that!"

"I've got it!" Kiba cried out, "Akamaru! Let's do our new technique."

"ARF!"

Both collided together and created a twister like Koga's. Slowly, the mist was sucked in showing the entire room to them.

"Nice thinking Kiba!" Sakura thanked.

'_I'll_ _have to thank Koga for this attack.'_ The dog boy thought.

WHOOSH! A sickle went flying in the air straight at the twister. The twister's wind didn't even blast away the weapon. Instead, the sickle sliced right through it and hit Kiba in the back.

Sango stood in horror, "KIBA!"

"GGHHHK" The boy fell to the ground as blood flowed from the wound.

"Aroo" went his companion.

Sakura examined the injury and then began to treat it, "It looks deep but I don't think it's that dangerous."

"Good." Sango turned to the attacker, none other than her own brother. She looked at him then to Naraku, the one playing with her brother like a puppet. "You're going to get it this time Naraku!"

"You cannot defeat me Sango." The demon said, "I'm much too powerful for a mere human like you."

"Try facing me!" Naruto cried as he charged at him.

The demon watched with much amusement as the mist consumed him.

The mist then began to get thicker until no one could see anything. Sango immediately Kept close to Sakura and Kiba, making sure not to take a single step in front or lose them in the mist.

"Neji," Sakura cried out, "Shino, Naruto! Can you guys hear us?"

"Yes!" Neji called out, "I'm with Shino."

"Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know. He saw Naraku and tried to attack him."

_'What if Naraku found out about Naruto being a vessel?'_ Sango worried, _'He'll be in big trouble ifNaraku did.'_

* * *

Meanwhile…

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto cried, "I KNOW YOUR IN HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

The mist cleared away for a moment revealing the demon known as Naraku. "You'll never become a decent ninja if you keep letting your emotions get the better of you."

"Shut up!" Naruto held out a kunai, "Tell me where Sasuke went!"

"Your anger reveals a strange power within you. It seems that the angrier you get with me…the more the Kyuubi shows."

Naruto was shocked, "H-how do you know about that! Did Orochimaru tell you?"

The only reply was a chuckle.

"You think this is funny! You won't think so when I'm through with you! KAGEN BUSHIN JUJITSU!" (Hope I spelled that right.) Three clones formed identical to Naruto, each holding a Kunai and charged.

"Foolish fox. You think that can stop me?" Naraku easily dodged each one of them and only using his left hand, slashed them in half. As the real Naruto charged in, Naraku grabbed him by the neck and raised him up high.

Naruto squirmed to try and breath but the hand wrapped tighter around his neck.

"Look how weak you are against my grasp. Even with Kyuubi chakra you still are nothing compared to my power."

Naraku extended his other hand revealing a jewel shard, "Kyuubi, this is a gift from me."

Naraku jammed his hand in Naruto's stomach. Red chakra oozed out as he dropped the boy on the floor. The chakra consumed the boy's body as he screamed out in pain.

"GRAAAH" It sounded more like an animal than human. Naruto's screaming died down as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naraku moved toward the lifeless boy and whispered in his ear, "Kyuubi, if you want to be free of this boy, I shall help you. Wait for my signal and go to the forest." He then disappeared into the shadows.

"Look!" Sakura exclaimed, "The mist is disappearing."

Sango Turned to Neji, "Is Naraku in the room still?"

Neji searched with Bayakugan, "I don't see him, nor Kohaku…Wait! I see Naruto!" Neji pointed to a dark corner where a battered boy in an orange jumpsuit approached.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted.

"You alright Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

THWAK

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" She hollered in his ear, "You went up against a deadly demon by yourself! You could have been killed!"

"OW! Sakura-Chan, that hurts!"

"Naruto, you're bleeding." Shino pointed to his shirt, now having a rip in it, revealing a fresh cut.

"Oh yeah, he hit me at the last minute…OW!"

Sakura immediately hit him again, "You moron! That's why we stay in a group!"

"I wonder why Naraku left all of the sudden." Sango pondered, "He must have something planned. Anyway, Naruto, you're extremely lucky he didn't kill you."

Kiba began to make a noise as he awoke, "Ermm…what happened?"

"RUFF," Went Akamaru as he jumped into Kiba's chest.

"Kiba," Sango said in relief, "I'm glad you're alright."

Kiba's face turned red as he stared at her eyes. "Uhh…yeah…I'm fine."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so…OWCH!" Kiba kneeled in pain from his back.

"That wound was pretty deep." Sakura informed, "I couldn't heal it all the way. Someone will need to carry you."

"Huh? No way…I can stand…guh?" Kiba suddenly found himself being lifted from the ground by Sango.

"Now's not the time to protect your pride, we need to find a way out of here."

"…"

"Besides, I carry Miroku like this whenever he's injured; it's really no big deal."

"Gulp…o-okay."

Sango then turned her head to the fox vessel, still bleeding. "Naruto, that cut could be pretty bad. Sakura should treat it."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down to see it was still bleeding, _'How? It should have already healed.'_

"Naruto, you alright."

Naruto snapped out of his thought. "Uh, yeah…okay."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"DAMN!" Inuyasha cursed as he threw another wind scar attack at the snake. "Nothing's working."

"I…Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned in her sleep.

Inuyasha sent her a sympathetic look, _'Don't worry Kagome, I'll stop them.'_

"I won't let them take you away!"

"It seems that girl won't even survive." Orochimaru chuckled, "Yet you still cling to her. You can't even concentrate like this. How about we kick things up a notch?"

With a snap of his fingers he sent the snake right at Kagome. Its jaws opened ready to swallow her whole.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha blocked the snake's mouth with his own sword, now being chewed upon by the serpent.

"You think this twig will stop me?" The snake asked.

"No, but he will…KAKASHI!"

"Right!" Kakashi activated his chidori attack and smacked the snake right in the face

Poof! The snake immediately disappeared leaving Orochimaru against the three.

"Till we meet again." Orochimaru chuckled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn!" Koga cursed, "He got away."

"We have more important things to worry about." Kakashi assured, "Like Kagome."

All three grouped around her as Kakashi examined the mark.

"This doesn't look good…what?" Kakashi was surprised to see her neck glowing.

It glowed with a white light that seemed to be of pure magic. It immediately wrapped around the mark, shrinking it till it was no more. Not even a scratch was left.

"Krii." Kirara mewed as she licked Kagome's neck.

"That was incredible!" Kakashi gasped, "The mark disappeared.

"It must have been because of her priestess powers." Inuyasha said as he put the girl gently on his back. "Will she be alright now?"

Kakashi nodded, "But its best if we let the fifth look at her to make sure."

"Krii" Kirara cried running down the tunnel.

"What's up with the cat?" Koga asked.

"She wants us to follow her." Said Kakashi.

"Kirara?" said a voice from down the tunnel.

"That sounds like Sango!" Inuyasha cried, "Hey Sango! Were over here."

Suddenly, figures appeared from the darkness revealing one to be Sango and the others the ninja.

"Kriii"

"It's great to see you Kirara." Sango said with a warm smile. She then noticed Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, "Kagome! Is she…."

"Don't worry," Kakashi assured, "She'll be alright. How about all of you."

Sango frowned, "We met Naraku and Kohaku along the way."

Inuyasha was enraged by this. "What! Damn him! That coward, he should be facing me!"

"It was weird though, he just vanished in the middle of the battle."

"He must be up to something."

"That doesn't matter right now." Koga huffed, "What matters is getting out of here and getting Kagome help."

"We found a door leading out." Shino announced, "It's just down this pathway."

Inuyasha nodded silently.

* * *

Kagome's body felt the warm presence of another as she slept. She opened her eyes a crack to see that they were moving. Opening her eyes a little wider she noticed white hair.

"I…Inuyasha?" She hoarsely said.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up by this and turned a bit to see her, "Hey, Kagome," He softly said, "How ya feeling?"

"Terrible." She softly said, "I feel like I did an all nighter studying. I'm really tired."

"Then you get some sleep. We're heading for the village soon."

"Okay" Her eyes slowly shut as she drifted into a dream world.

"I promise you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to himself, "I'll get those guys for what they did to you. I'll never let you out of my sight again."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The young woman, once in the coffin, was laid on a soft bed. Her attire was a white kimono and her hair was long and black. Her eyes opened slowly and she stood up to see her surroundings.

"Ah, it seems that you are awake," Said a man with round glasses and silver hair. He appeared in the corner of the room and now approached.

The woman just stared at him, examining his features.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kabuto, I'm a ninja."

"And who am I?" the woman asked softly.

"You are Kikyo, a ninja like me." He placed some new clothes beside her, "Here, this is your outfit for today. When you're done changing, please leave the room. I'll be waiting outside to escort you to our Lords, Orochimaru and Naraku." And with that, he left her.

The woman began to examine the outfit prepared for her and came across a headband. It had metal plating and a music note placed upon it.

'_So,'_ she thought, _'I'm a ninja? And I serve Orochimaru and Naraku? If that is my purpose, then so be it.'_

Kikyo is now back, what's going to happen now? Keep reading to find out. Next time: Mini story of what happened to Shippo as the others went on the mission. He meets Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and shows off a bit to them.


	9. Friendly Ninja

I'm back everyone with chapter nine! Brace yourselves. I also would like to thank all of you for spending the time writing to me. It makes me so happy to know that they are tons of you who enjoy my story. It's hard work to do a crossover fic because of the character's differences. But thanks to researching each one, I've got it all down.

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. It's better that way.

* * *

**Chapter.9 Friendly Ninja**

"Shippo," Shizune called knocking on the door, "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Cried a happy voice from inside.

Dozens of papers were scattered across the room. Each had a picture drawn with crayon, showing ninja and people as they crossed a street.

Shizune picked one of them up and examined it. "Wow, these are really good!" She exclaimed noticing the fox demon putting away all the crayons…what was left of them at least.

"Have you shown these to anybody?"

"No, not these." Shippo answered while putting the last crayon in the box. "I've drawn others and shown them to Kagome and the others, but there's no one to see the new ones until the others get back."

"Well I think there wonderful. You're such an artist."

"Thanks of course this is all I can really do since I'm stuck up here."

A slight pain of guilt hit Shizune, "Oh! I…I'm so sorry about that. I know you must get pretty bored up here by yourself all the time but don't forget, people around here will kill a fox demon on sight."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, your fox magic is in illusions right?"

"Yeah."

Shizune's light bulb just turned on. "Why don't we use your illusions to make you look more human?"

"Like this?" Shippo immediately transformed into a gorgeous woman.

"NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Shizune cried, pleading for him to transform back. _'Note to self. Give Naruto a GOOD hit on the head for that!'_

"What's the matter with it?" Shippo asked, "Naruto says it's really good."

"Well…uhhh…wouldn't you rather be around your age group and a boy?"

"Yeah, but it's hard."

"How about I help you?" Shizune asked, "Illusion techniques are things that ninja do well at."

Shippo nodded.

* * *

They soon found themselves practicing for three whole hours, how to perfect Shippo's illusion. 

"I think you have it!" Shizune congratulated the fox.

Shippo practically looked like his old self, just a bit older without the tail or pinched ears. He even transformed with a ninja outfit and cute sandals instead of paws.

"Can you stay like that?"

"Yeah." Shippo said happily, "I think I can stay like this for three days straight!"

"Fantastic."

"What's so fantastic?" asked a voice from behind.

"AH! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be saying the same. You were gone for some time." She then looked at the transformed Shippo, "And what is this?"

"A new transformation!" Shippo cried happily.

"Yes I can see that, but for what reason? You wouldn't happen to be planning a trip outside now would you?"

"Uhhh…"

"Oh Tsunade-sama," Shizune pleaded, "No one will ever know the difference. He looks exactly like a human and he doesn't even have a scent of demon chakra on him."

"Please!" Shippo begged, "I don't want to be here for so long!"

Tsunade gave out a smile, "Whoever said that I wasn't going to let you out?"

"You mean?"

"Yes. You may go outside Shippo."

"YIPPIE!" Shippo cried happily as he scampered out of the room.

Shizune gave out a happy glance at Tsunade, "You really are so sweet to let that boy go out by himself."

"I didn't say he would go alone."

"Huh? Then who?"

"You of course."

"GYAH?"

"Follow him around and see he doesn't get into any trouble will you?"

"Wait, Tsunade sama!" But she already had left, leaving poor Shizune to feel that this was a terrible mistake.

Shizune found herself leading Shippo all around the village, showing him the shops, the places, the buildings and people.

"This place is even bigger than any other village I have ever been in!" Shippo said with joy as he trotted off.

"Let's take a break Shippo," Shizune panted, it was hard to keep up with this kid, "We've been running around all day."

Shizune rested by a bench. "Why don't you go play over there for a while?"

"Alright!" The fox happily said as he trotted off into the bushes.

"Finally," Shizune sighed happily, "Some rest."

* * *

Shippo noticed right beyond the bushes a clearing. It seemed to be a nice spot so the fox ventured further in. The clearing had a huge building and beside that, a huge tree with a swing. 

"Neat!" Shippo cried immediately jumping on and trying it out. "This place is great! I'm going outside more often."

"YAY," Cried a voice from inside the building. "School's out!"

"Let's go play!" Another cried.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and joyful kids emerged with happy faces. They all then stopped to see the new kid swinging on the old swing. Shippo could only know what was going on with the questionable stares at him.

"Hey." Said one kid, "Who are you?"

The fox immediately stopped the swing, "Umm…My name's Shippo."

"Shippo huh?" Another pondered, "Haven't heard that name before."

"Me either," Said someone else as he looked Shippo over. "I haven't even seen you around."

"Umm…well…that's because I'm not from around here."

"Ooooh!" Cried the crowd of children.

"You mean you're from another country?" Cried a girl, "That's so cool! Where is it?"

Shippo began to like this attention and took it, "Well, I'm not really from any country. I'm a traveler. I go around with my friends to many places. I'm what you'd call a wanderer."

All the kids awed at him. Even the girls squealed with delight whispering to each other how cute the foreign boy was.

"That sounds so cool!" A girl cried, "What are your friends like."

"Well…were really tough. We slay monsters so you better not mess with us."

"Like demons?"

"All the time!"

"COOL!" They all cried in perfect harmony!

"Wait a minute!" growled a boy from the audience. "How do we know that he's not making this entire up?"

"Yeah," Seconded another, "He could be just lying to us."

"I'm not lying!" Shippo yelled.

"Prove it then." The boy laughed.

Shippo began to panic but managed to keep his cool, "Uh…I can't. I'm so powerful that I may hurt one of you."

"Fine then." The boy grinned, "Go defeat a teacher."

"What!"

"If you can defeat a teacher, we'll then know that you're tough."

"HEY," Cried a man as he left the building and into the fray of kids. "You kids should run off home now. Why are you just sitting around here?"

"Speak of the devil." The boy whispered in Shippo's ear, "That's Iruka-Sensei. Beat him if you're so tough."

'_Why does that name seem so familiar?'_ Shippo wondered, _'OH! I remember!'_

It was around the time that Naruto was teaching him the sexy ninjitsu.

"_Is this technique really powerful?" Shippo asked, "I mean it's so dumb."_

"_HEY! This is no plain technique!" Naruto growled, "This is a technique that I created myself and used it on many people before. The third Hokage fell victim to it, Ero-Sennin could not resist it, and even my old teacher Iruka-sensei could not withstand its power!"_

"_Wow!" Shippo stared with amazement but then turned to a smug face, "They must have been really stupid to be beaten by something like that!"_

_WHAP_

"_OW!"_

"_Don't call my technique stupid you brat!"_

It suddenly became all so clear to Shippo.

'This will be easy.' He gleefully thought as Iruka neared him.

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"**SEXY NINJITSU**!" Shippo cried morphing into a beautiful woman.

Iruka's nose spewed out blood and made him fall over. All the children gasped at what they saw before them.

"That…that was amazing!" The boy fell to the floor and bowed before Shippo, "Please forgive me for thinking lowly of you!"

Shippo gave a huge grin. "Yes…I think I shall forgive you. Just don't question my powers again."

"I won't!"

"That was so cool!" some one cried releasing many more comments among the crowd.

Shippo indulged himself in the comments he received until he heard a faint cry of his name. "Shippo? Where did you go?"

'_Uh oh.'_ Shippo immediately reacted. "Well, I'd better be going now. I have to go scout out the area and make sure it's safe and all that."

The kids all waved him goodbye franticly as he fled the scene.

"Wow!" One kid cried, "Shippo is awesome!"

"Yeah!" Another kid joyfully announced, "I'm going to train under Shippo someday!"

"How about I SEND YOU ALL INTO DETENTION!" Iruka yelled. He had finally waked up.

"AAAAH!" They all cried as they ran away, leaving Iruka to ponder what had just happened.

'_I'm going to have a long talk to Naruto about teaching kids those kinds of things.'

* * *

_

"Shippo!" Shizune cried again with Tonton squealing for the boy.

"Coming!" Shippo cried as he burst out from the bushes.

"There you are!" Shizune immediately scolded him, "Don't run off like that again! Think of all the trouble you'd be in with Tsunade-sama."

"Sorry."

"Well, it's getting late. We'd better head on back."

"Shippo is going nowhere!" Cried a child's voice.

"What? Who said that?" Shizune demanded.

Whoosh! A net flew in the air and wrapped around Shippo.

"I said that," Cried a young boy who Shizune knew all too well.

"Kohnohamaru!" She growled, "You let Shippo go right now! He's a guest in this village and he should be treated with kindness."

"No way!" The boy cried.

"He knows the boss's special attack! He's a spy!" the girl holding one part of the net cried.

"Moegi's right!" the boy holding the other side of the net agreed. "The boss never teaches that technique to anyone except Konohamaru!"

"Special attack?" Shizune asked.

All three nodded. "The ultimate attack against adults, SEXY NINJITSU!"

Shizune was speechless. _'SHIPPO USED THAT ATTACK!'_

'_Shizune looks really mad.'_ Shippo thought, _'I'm going to be in some BIG trouble!'_

Konohamaru gave a smirk, "And because of that, we must have a battle!"

"A…a battle?" Shippo repeated.

"That's right! Now, let's go!" And with that the four children disappeared leaving a poor Shizune to think.

Tonton stared at Shizune as she began to panic.

"Tonton, we have to find Shippo now! Search for his scent!"

Tonton nodded and began to sniff around.

'_If I don't get Shippo back, there's no telling what Tsunade will do. And what will happen to Shippo?'_

"SQUEEE" Tonton cried out revealing the location.

"Lead the way Tonton!"

* * *

"OW," Went Shippo as Udon and Moegi shook him out of the net. They seemed to be in a grassy forest, most likely where the teams train. 

"This is where our tournament will take place!" Kohnohamaru announced, "We are going to fight until one of us is too exhausted to get back up. Any questions?"

"Hey!" Shippo cried, "I don't even want to be in this thing!"

"What's the matter? Are you scared? If you are you can just forfeit and agree that I am the better ninja."

"N-NO WAY!" Shippo immediately pulled out his top, "I'm a man, and as such I don't back down from a challenge."

"Suit yourself then!"

Udon began to speak, "This is a battle between Konohamaru and the evil Shippo."

"HEY! Why am I evil!"

Udon ignored this, "Let the battle start!"

Konohamaru was first to begin, "Here I go!" He threw a kunai in Shippo's direction.

Shippo panicked but luckily the kunai missed.

"Kohnohamaru, your aim sucks." Moegi sighed.

"Uh…that one was just a warm up. This one will get him for sure."

'_This is my chance to attack.'_ Shippo thought as he chucked a tiny fireball at the boy, "**FOX FIRE!**"

"EEYAAHH!" Konohamaru's pant's leg caught on fire and he franticly tried his best to extinguish it.

"You alright Konohamaru?" Udon asked.

"I'm fine! He just took me by surprise, that's all."

Shippo gave out a smug look, "If you're afraid, you can just quit."

"NEVER! Take this!" Konohamaru threw a dozen kunai.

The fox boy acted quickly and threw out his mushrooms. (Ya know, the one's that cry) The mushrooms were just chopped in half as kunai flew straight at him.

"YIPES!" Shippo screamed as one of the kunai cut a strand of his hair.

Konohamaru gave a smirk. "HA! Looks like I win this round."

"The fight's not over!" Shippo cried as he prepared for his next attack.

* * *

"Ugh!" Tsunade moaned as she finished the last of her paperwork. "That's the last of it." 

She turned to the window to see the sun already setting.

'_That's odd. Shippo hasn't returned with Shizune yet…I wonder what are they up to?'

* * *

_

Shippo and Konohamaru were exhausted. They threw all they had at each other and still it was a tie. They lay on the ground panting, barely able to move.

"Konohamaru," Udon asked, "Maybe we should call it quits for today."

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"But, it's getting dark." Moegi pointed out, "We'll be here all night if you keep this up."

"Then we will stay here until the sun comes up! I won't be beaten by this chump! He doesn't deserve the boss' special technique!"

Shippo struggled back up, "Well I'm not loosing to you!"

Konohamaru managed to stand, "We'll see about that."

There was an utter silence for a moment then…

"GROWL!" went all of their stomachs.

"Konohamaru, lets get dinner…please?" Moegi begged.

"No way. I'll be done in five minutes!"

Both boys began to charge at each other, blazing with the last of their strength…

WHAP! Both tripped and fell to the ground.

"Damn!" Konohamaru grunted, "I can't do anything else."

"I'm so tired…I don't even think that I can throw another attack." Shippo panted.

"Looks like were evenly matched."

"Yeah."

Konohamaru managed to stand one last time, "So from now on, I shall acknowledge you as a worthy ally."

"?"

"I don't like the idea that boss taught you sexy ninjitsu but he must have seen something in you to teach you. So I will accept this as a draw." Konohamaru pulled out his hand and helped Shippo up. "So what do you say?"

Shippo gave a smile, "Sure."

"SHIPPO!" Shizune gasped as she struggled out of the bushes.

"Hey Shizune, you look awful."

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" Shizune growled as she slapped Shippo on the head.

"OW!"

"That's for being a showoff and causing a commotion! You could have been in a lot of trouble!" She then gave a look at the three other kids. "And as for you three…GO HOME already! It's already dinner."

Immediately the three ran off saying their farewells.

* * *

"So Shippo, how was your first day out in the village." Tsunade asked as the boy happily ate the dinner Shizune prepared for him. 

"It was fun! I met so many people. I got to see the school and everything!"

"I see. Did you make any new friends?"

Shippo swallowed the bit of food in his mouth, thought for a moment then replied, "Yeah!"

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter! I'm on a roll! Next episode, Inuyasha and the others return to the village and talk about jewel shards and such. 


	10. Returning Once Again

Hey lookie! It's another chapter just for you guys! YAY! Took me a while but it's worth it! It's a pretty long one! So sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**Chpt.10 Returning Once Again**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment but soon her sight came into focus. She noticed she was in some white room. Right beside her was the dog demon she new all too well.

"Inuyasha" She said hoarsely.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"Just a bit tired."

"KAGOME!" Cried a little boy as he jumped on the bed and gave her a hug.

Kagome gave a warm smile. "Shippo, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I've been using my fox magic to look more human! Now I can go outside!"

WHAP

"OW!"

Inuyasha gave Shippo a glare, "Stop bothering Kagome!" He growled, "She needs rest, not all this commotion!"

"I'M NOT BEING NOISY!"

"YES YOU ARE SO BE QUIET!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cried a very annoyed Hokage as she entered the room. "This is a hospital! You're supposed to be quiet so patients can get rest!"

"Oh, miss Hokage!" Kagome began to sit up in her bed. "I'm back in the village?"

The blonde woman nodded, "You arrived here three days ago. You've been asleep all this time."

"WHAT! Really?" Kagome couldn't believe it. "I didn't even know I was THAT exhausted.

"Well, the cursed seal will take a lot out of people…and probably more once removed."

"Cursed seal?"

Inuyasha nodded, "That wired guy with Naraku bit you giving you a mark on your neck. And then it suddenly vanished."

"Huh? It vanished?" Kagome was so confused.

"I'll give you some time to rest right now. But in a little bit, I'd like to talk to you about it." The Hokage said.

"Alright."

"Oh Kagome!" Gasped Sango as she entered the room followed by Ino and Sakura. "You're awake! I'm so glad!" She placed a flower in Kagome's vase.

"Thank you Sango. Oh, who's the bouquet for?" Kagome asked pointing to the flowers in Sango's other hand.

"Oh, they're for Miroku. He was poisoned from some of Naraku's insects when the sound attacked, and he's been in the hospital ever since."

"Oh no! Is he alright?"

"The Hokage says he's been doing well."

"Tell him I say hi, alright?"

Sango nodded as she and the other girls left.

* * *

"Oh Sango, this will be SO ROMANTIC!" Ino squealed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh please, we all know you have a thing for the monk!"

"N-no! It's nothing like that! Were just friends."

"Sango, it's alright." Sakura assured, "We think it's great that you love Miroku. I say you should ask him out to dinner once he gets out."

"You really think I should?"

"Of course!" Ino cried, "Now go in there and tell him this! Tell him that you want to go on a date!"

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"GO SANGO!" Sakura and Ino cheered as the slayer entered the room.

"Miroku, I…"

"Oh Mr. Miroku, you are so sweet!" Giggled a nurse by his bedside, "And the most handsome out of all my patients."

"Why thank you." He replied, "And you are the kindest being I have ever encountered. You sit by my bedside and comfort me as I heal from this painful poison."

"Well…it is my job." The nurse said turning all red and giggling a bit more.

Miroku grasped her hand, "Oh sweet, beautiful, kind maiden. I must ask you something…will you bear my chil…"

WHAP! Went a chair as it hit Miroku on the head.

"GRRR!" A strange aura enveloped Sango, "MIROKU!"

"H-hey Sango…eheh…are those for me?" He pointed to the bouquet which immediately burst into flames from Sango's anger.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Sakura said aloud.

Ino just gave a giggle, "I bet they can't keep their eyes off one another!"

"You think so?"

The blonde nodded, "Of course. As she opened the door, Miroku could not take his eyes off of her. She could not take it anymore and they embrace."

WHAM!

"Or maybe she'll let him embrace the chair she hit's him with."

The nurse came running out of the room crying, "We need some more bandages!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had just left the Ichiraku ramen stand. He was in a pretty fine mood.

'_That was the best ramen yet!'_ He thought to himself as he made his way through the crowded street.

"N-Naruto-kun." A young white eyed girl called out as she ran up to him.

"Hey Hinata-Chan."

"H-how are you today?"

"Pretty good, I had the best ramen of my life!"

"I…I heard that you were h-hurt on that mission."

It was true. Naruto's cut on his stomach had barely healed since he came back which was very creepy since his body heals quickly. He didn't want Hinata to worry so he assured her, "It's alright. It's healing fast. Unlike Kiba's. He was hit in the back with a sickle."

Hinata nodded, "I just h-heard about that. Umm…Naruto-Kun…would you l-like to go to the f-forest with m-me. I…I'm picking herbs and…I-it would be easier with help."

"Sure Hinata-Chan. I'll come with you."

Hinata's face turned bright red, "R-really?"

Naruto nodded, "I really have nothing else to do today anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kiba was walking down the street with his companion Akamaru.

"Damn," He said with a sigh, "My injury still hasn't healed yet and because of that I'm not allowed to go training."

"Arf" went the dog.

"Heh, don't worry Akamaru, I'll be better really soon. Then we can train some more…with Sango." He began to blush a bit. "When I was in the hospital she went to my room. She stayed by my bedside all that time."

"Kiba!" cried a voice he knew very well and blushed a bit more.

"Sango"

It was none other than that wonderful demon slayer. She wore her everyday attire instead of the battle uniform and by her side was the two tailed cat Kirara. She immediately ran to him. "I see your feeling better."

Kiba nodded, "I thought you were going to visit Miroku today."

"Don't even remind me of that playboy monk." Sango growled clenching her fists by the thought of Miroku. "Let's forget about that."

"I would go training with you but I'm supposed to take it easy for a while."

"How about we go shopping then?" Sango suggested. "Kagome is in bed so we've been low on supplies."

Kiba began to blush, "J-just you and me?"

"Sure." Sango said with a smile, "If you don't mind."

"N-NO! I DON'T MIND AT ALL!"

"Great. Come on Kirara, were heading to the shops."

"KRII" Went the cat as they all walked down the street.

"Alright, this is my big break Akamaru." Kiba whispered to his dog. "We have the whole day alone with them!"

"RUFF" Akamaru cried happily.

* * *

"Greetings Kagome." Miroku announced as he entered the room, "I just heard that you awoke so I came to visit."

"AGH!" Kagome gasped, "What happened to your head."

Around the monk's forehead was a giant bandage. Sakura and Ino were giggling by this.

"Let's just say that the monk here doesn't know how to handle Sango well." Ino giggled.

Miroku just huffed, "Please ladies, I didn't do anything to anger Sango."

"Not even if you were feeling up the nurse?" Sakura teased.

"Heh, figures." Inuyasha said with a grin. "Where is Sango now?"

"She went out to blow some steam." Ino replied, "She'll probably spar with Kiba."

"I see we have a whole party in here." Tsunade said as she entered the room. "Feeling any better Kagome?"

The black haired girl nodded, "Lots."

"Good." Tsunade took the empty seat beside Kagome's bed, "There are some more questions about this Naraku character I'd like to ask about. I'd also like to ask some questions from all of you too." She then turned to her apprentice, "Sakura, I'd like you to get Sango now so I can start asking."

"Right." Sakura said as she left the room.

"Hey wait!" Ino cried running after her, "I want to come to! Sango will need more convincing to go back to the hospital anyway."

* * *

"Umm…is this one?" Naruto asked his white eyed companion showing her the plant in his hand.

"Y-yes." She answered as he placed it in the basket they had brought. "Your…really g-good at this…Naruto-Kun."

"You think so?" Naruto thought about this for a moment, "Well I did do some herb picking one other time on a mission, with this guy. Of course he didn't really look like a guy. He looked like a girl. HAHA-ERGH!" A slight sting was felt in his stomach.

"N-Naruto-Kun! Is it the injury? Maybe we should stop."

"No…It's fine really. It was just a pinch."

"A-are you s-sure?"

"Of course, I can't let you do this all by yourself."

Hinata's face turned bright red by this, "I…I…I will go get some more herbs over there then." Hinata immediately rushed over to a bush and began to pick some new ones.

'_Naruto-Kun is so sweet.'_ Hinata thought, _'He's helping me even if he's hurt.'_

"Hinata's certainly weird sometimes." Naruto said to himself as he went back to work.

BZZZZ

'_That noise!'_ Naruto spun around to see a giant bug, _'It's that demon guy's poisonous insects.'_

"Huh?" Hinata turned around to see a whole swarm of them surrounding them both. "N-Naruto-Kun!"

"Don't touch them!" Naruto ordered as they both went back to back.

The swarm began to grow as they pulled out their kunai.

"Damn!" Naruto growled, "If only Shino was here."

"What…what are these bugs?"

"They work for some demon named Naraku." Naruto explained, "That's the demon Inuyasha is after, and he has teamed up with Orochimaru. These insects are poisonous; they did a number on Miroku."

One came rushing at them. Naruto immediately threw his kunai slashing the bug in half.

"We'd better handle them quickly!" Naruto said as he made some hand seals. **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **Six clones formed and then slashed their way through the mass of bugs.

'I have to help Naruto-Kun!' Hinata said in her head doing her 64 strike attack.

The bugs rapidly depleted and littered the floor with their carcasses. They soon stopped coming and left the two to celebrate.

"W-we did it." Hinata said happily.

"Hmm, I wonder why they came and attacked us." Naruto said aloud. Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt in his stomach, "GRAAAH!" Naruto fell to his knees.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata immediately rushed to her comrade.

"N-no!" Naruto cried to Hinata, "D-don't come…near me! ARGH! H-Hinata…warn…Granny Tsunade…quickly! ERGH!"

"But I can't…leave you here!" Hinata stuttered.

"D-don't worry! I'll be fine. JUST GO! ARGH!"

Hinata was hesitant but nodded, "I'll be back soon!" She cried out as she rushed to the village.

"Hahaha," Laughed a feminine voice, "She should have stayed with you. Now you will sadly die alone."

"Ergh! Who's out there…show yourself."

The woman emerged from the forest. She wore a red striped kimono and had a fan. Her black hair was tied up and her face told Naruto that she was trouble.

"You…who are you! Do you work for Orochimaru? Or how about Naraku?"

The woman gave him a cold smile, "I'm one of Naraku's incarnations. You can call me Kagura."

"Why are you here! You here for Kagome again. The pain got worse as she approached. "YARGH! What's with this pain!"

"You really are that clueless?" Kagura gave a smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly realized. "That cut…WHAT THE HELL DID NARAKU DO TO ME!"

"Nothing you won't learn in time." Kagura laughed, "My work is done here."

"H-hey! Get back here! I'm not done talking to you! ARGH!"

"I'll tell you one last thing boy. Enjoy your freedom while you still have it." And with a rush of wind she flew away on her feather.

* * *

'_I have to find the Hokage soon!'_ Hinata panted as she rushed through the streets. She suddenly noticed a couple of people fighting she knew all to well.

"So the Hokage wants to see me?" Sango asked receiving a nod from Sakura and Ino. "I'm sorry Kiba but it looks like we'll have to end our shopping here."

"Th-that's alright Sango." The boy assured, "We can do it another day."

"Oh Kiba, your so sweet." Sango said with a smile that made him turn bright red.

"KIBA!" Hinata cried running up to him. She looked like she was about to collapse.

"Hinata, what's up?" Kiba asked, "Did Naruto kiss you or something?"

"Naruto-Kun's in trouble!" She cried, "Something's wrong with him!"

"Like what?"

"He was in pain. His stomach began to bleed."

"That's where that injury was!" Sakura gasped, "That idiot reopened the cut!"

"I don't think he did." Sango said seriously, "I believe this is somehow involving Naraku. Sakura, you and Ino inform the Hokage and my friends. Kiba you come with me and Hinata."

"I'll lead you there!" Hinata panted.

"You won't get very far Hinata." Kiba said, "You're too exhausted."

"KIRARA!" Sango cried commanding her kitten to become the massive tiger, "Here we'll ride Kirara."

"We'll meet you there!" Ino cried as Sakura and she ran to the hospital while the others ran to the forest.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Shippo asked playing with his top. "Sango would have been back by now. Hey Miroku, do you think it's your fault?"

"What?" Miroku said with a shock, "Why would it have been me?"

"Oh come on!" Inuyasha moaned, "You feel up every girl you see and it pisses Sango off!"

"But it isn't my fault." Miroku huffed, "It is the problem with my cursed hand. I sometimes cannot control its hold on me and it seems to move on its own."

"What an idiot." Shippo sighed.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome who was starring out the window. "Something wrong Kagome."

"Inuyasha…I think I sense a sacred jewel shard nearby."

The team's eyes widened.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"How far is it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's somewhat close. I think it's in the forest."

"TSUNADE SAMA!" Sakura cried as she burst into the room, "Naruto's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble is he in now?" Tsunade moaned.

"Hinata told us that his stomach began to bleed." Ino explained.

"Where is the brat exactly?"

"Hinata said that they were in the woods."

Tsunade's eyes widened by this. She then turned to the four in the room. "I'm hoping that this is all just a coincidence and nothing more. But still, Miroku, Inuyasha, come with me. Kagome and Shippo, you stay here with Sakura and Ino."

"I'm sorry Miss Hokage but I have to come." Kagome spoke, "I'm the only one who can sense the jewel shards and if it's in the forest, we need to find it."

Tsunade had no time to argue, "Fine then."

* * *

"We were over there." Hinata pointed to a patch of trees.

"Take us down Kirara." Sango said to her cat.

"This chakra…" Kiba began, "It's powerful. Do you think that Naruto met up with something down there?"

"No!" Hinata cried fearing the worst, "He couldn't have!"

Once Kirara landed they could hear a cry of agony.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata cried running toward the scream.

"Wait up Hinata!" Kiba cried as he followed with Akamaru.

"I have a bad feeling about this Kirara." Sango told her feline companion.

"GRRRR!" Kirara growled.

"I hope that this isn't as bad as I think it is."

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba cried out, "You over here?"

"GRRH! ST-STAY AWAY!" Naruto cried.

Kiba and Hinata ran to the voice seeing Naruto on the ground. The grass around him now painted with blood. The blonde seemed to be so much pain.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata immediately rushed to his side. "Everything will be alright now. Tsunade Sama's coming. She'll-GHHHK"

Naruto's hand grabbed her neck and began to grip it tight. Kiba and Hinata were shocked by this. Hinata couldn't understand.

"Naruto-Kun!" She managed to say, "What's wrong?"

His head faced her revealing deadly red animal eyes. His marks on his face became more visible and he had grown a new set of fangs. He also formed claws on his hands and his hair became spikier.

"What the hell's gotten into you idiot!" Kiba yelled, "That's Hinata! Snap outta it."

"Rowr"

"Akamaru? What is it boy?"

Akamaru began to shiver and hid behind Kiba's legs.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Naruto." But that's when it hit him, _'No! It can't be! The chakra I felt before…It's coming from Naruto.'_

Hinata stared deeply into the boy's eyes seeing only hatred. "Naruto-Kun"

"GRRRRAAAAAAAH!" Naruto immediately let go of Hinata and began to cradle his own head. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He howled as red chakra emerged from his body.

"He's…he's like some sorta animal." Kiba gasped.

"RAAAAH! Naruto immediately charged at them. His speed was massive that there would be no time to run.

"ROOOAAAR!" Kirara hollered as she rammed into the fox boy.

"You two alright?" Sango asked receiving a nod. She then turned her attention toward Naruto, _'Naruto reeks of the demon fox. It's almost frightening what power is in that boy.'_

"Please help Naruto-Kun Sango-Chan!" Hinata cried out. "He doesn't mean what he's doing."

"Don't worry Hinata." Sango assured, "I'll get him out of this situation."

"GRAAAH!" Naruto hollered as he charged at the demon slayer.

The only thing she could do was shield herself with her Hiraikotsu.

'_He's fast.'_ Sango thought, struggling with all she could to keep the beast from breaking through her defense, _'I may not be able to keep him at bay much longer.'_

Naruto rammed her with all the power he had, throwing her to the ground. She was now open for an attack; he lunged for her and…

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** Inuyasha slashed Naruto sending him flying to the ground.

"Thanks!" Sango said getting to her feet.

"Don't mention it." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face, "Now to take care of this guy."

"Inuyasha don't kill it!" Miroku cried rushing over with Tsunade and Kagome.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because, that's Naruto." The Hokage said.

Inuyasha stared back at the monster. "What? That's not Naruto!"

"I-It is Naruto-Kun!" Hinata cried. "Please help him."

"How did this happen?" Miroku wondered looking at the crazed Naruto.

Kagome looked at the boy with a shocked look. "I don't know how to tell you this, guys, but the sacred jewel shard is in Naruto's stomach."

"Inuyasha," Miroku cried, "I have an idea, but I need you to distract Naruto for a bit."

"Way ahead of ya!" The dog demon said as Naruto charged.

Miroku pulled out one of his seals and began to do some incantation.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha threw his sword to the ground sending a flowing power straight at the blonde ninja.

"RAH!" Naruto dodged it and went for Inuyasha'a face. Luckily, Inuyasha blocked it with the Tetsuiga.

Miroku finished the last verse of the chant and the seal began to glow.

"Inuyasha," Miroku cried, "Duck!"

Inuyasha threw his head to he ground as the seal flew in the air. It landed on Naruto's head and the light from it began to eat away at the red chakra.

The boy screamed in agony as the light engulfed him. He suddenly was silent as he fell to the ground in an unconscious state.

"N-Naruto-Kun!"

"Don't worry Hinata," Miroku began, "I can assure you that he's fine now."

Hinata still looked at Naruto with worry as Tsunade began to carry him back.

Inuyasha pulled his Tetsuiga into his sheath then turned to Tsunade, "Hokage Hag, now that that's all over, you have to let us take the jewel shard."

Tsunade nodded as they headed for the hospital. She looked at Naruto's seal as she walked. _'The seal has definitely weakened. Is this the power of the sacred jewel?'

* * *

_

Kagome found herself sent back to her room where everyone else seemed to be at the moment.

"So…Naruto's okay right?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry; once the jewel is removed he will be fine." Kagome assured.

"And we will have a jewel shard." Inuyasha said happily, "That means that Naraku can't make a whole jewel."

The Inuyasha gang nodded in approval.

"It seems like this jewel shard has caused a lot of trouble."

Miroku nodded, "As we said before, the jewel shards hold great power."

"But why was one in Naruto?" Ino asked, "I mean, how did he get his hands on it?"

"It was probably when he took on Naraku." Kiba mentioned, "The demon gave him a nasty cut on his stomach. That moron! Going into battle by himself."

"I…I just hope…N-Naruto-Kun's a-alright." Hinata silently said.

The door opened to Kagome's room to reveal the fifth Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama…" Hinata was chocking on the words.

Tsunade gave her a smile then said, "He's alright. Miroku, I have to thank you. That seal vanquished all the demonic power from the brat."

Miroku gave out a smug smile.

"Can…can I…"

"Yes Hinata, you can go see him. He's next door."

Hinata immediately burst out of the room with Kiba and the others following closely at hand.

Once all of the ninja had left, Tsunade's face became serious.

"Hey, Hokage-Hag!" Inuyasha growled, "Where's the jewel shard?"

"…I couldn't remove it."

"?"

"Why not?" Sango asked.

Tsunade gave out a sigh, "The jewel shard's power…it's merging with the seal. If I remove it, Naruto will most likely die."

Everyone was in shock.

"That would explain why Naraku inserted it into Naruto." Miroku said sadly.

Sango's eyes widened, "Miroku…you mean…"

He nodded, "Naraku's trying to release the Kyuubi."

"Why would he want to team up with the Kyuubi is my question." Tsunade began, "I don't think he knows that the nine tailed demon won't agree with him."

"He doesn't want to become partners with the Kyuubi." Sango began, "He wants to consume him."

"Consume?"

Miroku sighed, "Naraku gains his powers from two things, first is the jewel shard and the other is by absorbing demons. We've seen this kind of thing before. He transforms each time from consuming a powerful one and gains their powers."

"So he's after the Kyuubi's power eh? Well he won't get it so easily." Tsunade said with a smirk, "Turns out that the bracelet I gave to Naruto has also been suppressing the Kyuubi chakra. The outburst from today turned out to be a mild one. Miroku, I'd appreciate it if you could suppress the jewel shard from damaging the seal."

Miroku stood up, "I'll do it right away. I wouldn't want to see a nine tailed beast."

* * *

"So Kagura, did you do as I asked?" Said Naraku.

"Yes, I sent the poisonous insects to the leaf village. Naruto's demon began to emerge."

"Good…then its time."

* * *

Inuyasha sat diligently in the corner of Naruto's hospital room, watching him. Miroku was spending an all nighter on a seal for the fox boysohe was sent on guard duty. He didn't even moan about doing this job. It was perhaps because he felt a connection toward this boy.

_You two are somewhat the same._

The words of the fifth lingered in his mind and sent him thinking about his childhood.

"Something troubling you Master Inuyasha?" said a speck on the dog demon's outfit.

"Myoga? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You've been watching this boy all night?"

"It's not like I want to!" Inuyasha said with a huff, "Hokage-Hag would pummel me if I didn't."

"Or perhaps you feel for Naruto."

"Grrr…" Inuyasha couldn't say anything back so instead he squished the flea.

"I…knew it." The flea grunted as he stood back up. "Just looking at him reminds me of you when you were young."

Inuyasha didn't answer he was lost in thought, thinking about his child hood and the thoughts about Naruto's life. They were quite similar. Both were shunned because of what they are and both seemed to never have it easy.

Naruto's arm began to twitch and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, you're up." Inuyasha said.

Naruto made no noise. He just climbed out of the bed and opened the window.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled, "What the hell do you think your doing Naruto?"

The blonde just gave him a smirk then replied, **"I'm not Naruto."**

"What?"

**"Naruto is gone for the moment, leaving me to move freely."**

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga cried, "It's the Kyuubi! He's controlling Naruto."

The demon turned his head back to the open window. **"I have no time for this. I'll deal with you later…HALF BREED."** He then jumped out the window.

Inuyasha immediately rushed over to see the boy already jumping on the buildings.

"Damn! We'll need to go after him!"

"Wonderful idea!" Myoga said happily as he made his way off the dog demon's shoulder, "You go after him and I'll warn the others."

"Figures." Inuyasha grunted as he rushed off for the boy."

* * *

"Finally," Ginta panted as he collapsed in the grass, "Were back."

"But we still didn't find Naraku." Koga growled.

Koga sent the pack out to scout the area for Naraku's scent early in the morning, and they just finally got back when it turned to night.

"But Koga," Hakkaku huffed as he collapsed in the grass as well. "We could search for him in other areas."

"That's right!" Ginta pointed out, "Why stick around here?"

"Because YOU DOLTS! Kagome is still injured! If there was an attack on the village, what would happen to Kagome? You can't rely on that mutt! So…It is my duty to look out for intruders!"

"Wow." Ginta whispered to Hakkaku, "Koga is going all out on this one."

Hakkaku nodded, "To bad he doesn't have the courage to go visit her."

BAM! Koga hit both on the head.

"I…I DO HAVE THE COURAGE!" He growled with his face blushing, "I-I…I just think she needs to be alone for a while. Ya know…To get some sleep."

"He's embarrassed." Ginta whispered.

Suddenly a scent of a demon came to Koga's nose.

"You guys, I smell a demon."

"A demon…Hey it is a demon's scent." Hakkaku exclaimed, "Smells of a fox demon."

"You mean like Shippo?" Ginta asked.

"No…" Koga clenched his fists tightly, "It's stronger…and…I SMELL NARAKU TOO! Stay here, I'm going after him!" Koga immediately rushed into the forest to the demon he sensed.

* * *

Koga went at his fastest speed until he saw something coming his way.

"What are you doing her scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha hollered, "I thought you left for good!"

"I can't go, knowing you won't be able to protect Kagome! Especially from the demon in the forest."

Koga and Inuyasha abruptly stopped to see Naruto, looking at them with disgust.

"Why the hell is the scent coming from Naruto?" Koga asked.

"Because," Inuyasha began, "He's the vessel of a nine tailed fox known as the Kyuubi. And right now, it possesses him."

**"Why the hell have you come here HALF BREED?" **The demon snarled, **"I told you I'd deal with you later…and you bring this wolf too? Oh well, if I could fight thousands of ninja, I can certainly beat you two."**

"Let's see you try!" Koga said with a smirk, "I'll break your face in."

"Don't do anything stupid Koga!" Inuyasha warned, "Naruto is still inside there. Kill the fox and you kill the kid."

"Don't worry; I'll just rough him up a bit."

**"Heh, your chakra is nothing compared to mine."** Kyuubi laughed, **"Such a pathetic wolf!"**

Koga's eyes burned with hatred by this. "THAT'S IT!" He cried charging, "I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

**"Highly unlikely."** The Kyuubi said in a serious tone as a red tail of chakra emerged and swung at Koga, throwing him several feet into a tree.

The bracelet on Naruto's arm made a tiny crack.

**"Heh…ARGH!"** The fox cried out in pain as his arm seemed to be somewhat burned. He then held it up to examine the jewelry on it. **"Damn this contraption!"** He snarled, **"If only I could remove it."**

"IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha charged with his claws seeing an opportune moment to attack.

WHACK

The tail appeared again sending him at Koga. The bracelet burned the hand once again.

"FUCK!" The Kyuubi clenched onto the arm. "I'd better find Naraku before they return."

"What the hell!" Koga cried as he stood back up, "What kind of power could one fox have!"

"Inuyasha," Cried the voice of Miroku, accompanied by Tsunade, as he rushed to their aid. "What happened here?"

"Naruto had more power than I thought."

"You thought it was going to be a walk in the park? The Kyuubi is one you should never underestimate." Tsunade growled.

Miroku pulled out a slip, "I finished the seal. It should keep the jewel shard dormant for some time."

"Good, now let's go." Tsunade commanded.

The three others nodded.

* * *

The Kyuubi slowed down a bit, trying to get to the place where Naraku told him to meet.

'_Wait for my signal and go to the forest'_

**'_The siamyoushou from this morning was the signal.'_** Kyuubi said in his mind, _**'so he must be somewhere in this forest.'**_ He suddenly spotted a ton of poisonous insects. _**'Looks like I was right.'**_ He then leaped down to where the bugs all buzzed around.

Inuyasha and the other's found Naruto as he hopped out of the tree and approached.

"I see you have come." Said a voice that was too familiar to Inuyasha and his friends. A creature in a baboon pelt then appeared.

"Naraku, let's get him!" Inuyasha growled but was halted by Tsunade.

"Not yet!" She commanded, "A ninja will never give out their position until the opportune moment. "We need to find out what their up to."

Miroku agreed, "I think it's best if we do what Tsunade says."

"How are you so sure that he won't kill Naruto Hokage-Hag?" Inuyasha snarled.

"If the Kyuubi is that important to him, than he won't. If Naruto dies, so does the nine tailed fox."

**"I have done as you instructed, now back to matters, you said you'll free me from this boy."**

Naraku only nodded.

**"TELL ME YOU DISGUSTING APE!"** The fox hollered, **"I'VE WAITED AND CAME TO YOU!"**

"It's very entertaining to see you this way. Perhaps I should just leave you like this."

**"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH YOU…ARGH!"** The Kyuubi howled in pain.

"It seems that you have a problem." Naraku chuckled.

**"ARGH! If this bracelet wasn't on me, I'd be free already!"**

"I know a way to remove the bracelet you so desire off."

**"…"**

"If you receive nine jewel shards, all nine of your tails will emerge and the bracelet will shatter. But…I have most of the jewel shards…"

**"THEN I'LL TAKE THEM FROM YOU!"** The Kyuubi charged straight at him but was smacked to the ground.

"In your state you are nothing. I will give you the jewel shards but in time, because it seems that we are being watched."

Immediately, the four of them leapt to the ground. Inuyasha, Tsunade, Miroku and Koga, they all had an angry look on their faces.

"Inuyasha," Naraku began, "I didn't expect you to hide from me. Have you become a coward?"

"I'd never be afraid of you Naraku!" He snarled as he pulled out his Tetsuiga.

The Kyuubi moved his eyes toward Inuyasha then back to Naraku. **"If I get rid of this pest, give me a jewel shard!"**

"You sound confident don't you Kyuubi." Naraku chuckled.

**"Just stay back there and watch how a real demon kills this HALF BREED!"**

"You keep saying that but you still haven't shown anything to back it up." Inuyasha hollered as he swung the Tetsuiga at his opponent.

**"You pathetic whelp!"** Kyuubi hollered, **"Learn where your place is HALF BREED! Or I will make you learn!"**

"You have a big mouth!" Koga smirked as he charged at Kyuubi, "Allow me to shut it for you…WITH MY FIST!"

**"Oh…you."** The Kyuubi grabbed the fist with his left claw, **"I forgot about you. What a waste of my time."**

"Waste? YOU'LL PAY FOR THOSE WORDS!" Koga tried to strike him with his other fist but was also grabbed.

**"You are a disgrace to all demons."** The Kyuubi then threw him several feet away.

The bracelet made a hissing sound as it burned deeper into the demon's vessel's skin. The Kyuubi made a slight growl of pain and held his arm.

"Looks like the bracelet does its job," Tsunade said to the much ticked fox.

**"Damn You."** He looked up to Tsunade. **"This is your doing!"** He then charged at the woman with such speed that she only had enough time to block it.

**"It's your fault that the bracelet is on me!"** The demon snarled. **"I'll devour you, after I devour this child!"**

Tsunade managed to kick the demon a few feet back. "I won't let you eat anyone. Especially Naruto." Her head turned to the monk, "Miroku, finish the seal now!"

"It's harder than it looks Lady Hokage." He called out. "I have to finish the chant. You'll need to buy me some more time."

"Time is not on your side monk." Naraku said as he attacked.

"WIND SCAR!" The energy from the Tetsuiga blasted at Naraku, making him burst into pieces.

"Just a golem." Inuyasha growled, "I was really hoping to kill that bastard."

Whap! The Kyuubi tackled Tsunade to the ground. His eyes showed an even deeper fury inside them.

**"RAAAGH! You all have annoyed me for the last time!"**

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swung his Tetsuiga.

The Kyuubi released his tail and sent it right through the beam, making it diminish. It then stroked the tip of the blade creating a huge crack.

**"You sword is no match against me."** Kyuubi laughed, **"Especially if a HALF BREED wields it."** He then turned his head to Tsunade who was still pinned. **"As for you, I'll be taking your head now."**

"Not quite!" Miroku yelled as he slapped the seal on the possessed boy's back.

The seal let out a white aura that began to eat the red chakra, making the Kyuubi feel like hell.

**"RAAAAGH!" **The Kyuubi hollered in pain as the red chakra was being swallowed up. **"Mark my words. I will be free! And once I am, I will take my revenge on this village and eat you all! AGHHHH!"** The body collapsed on the ground.

"He won't be coming back for quite some time." Miroku assured, "But I don't know how Naruto is doing."

"He'll be fine." Tsunade assured, "The Kyuubi will heal him if he wants to stay alive."

"Good to hear." Miroku said.

"I'll kill you!" Koga cried barging in. "Ill rip you apart you damn fox! No one makes a fool out of…what the hell happened here!"

"You missed everything you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha said with a grin as he put back the Tetsuiga into its sheath, "The Kyuubi is gone."

"Then who's that?"

"That's Naruto idiot!"

* * *

"Rin," Cried a small demon with big yellow eyes and a strang looking staff (He looked somewhat like an ugly lizard). "Would you hurry up!"

"Just a second Jaken." Rin replied, "Which flowers do you think Lord Sesshomaru likes?"

"LORD SESSHOMARU DOES NOT LIKE FLOWERS!" The demon bellowed! "He has no time for such nonsense!"

"Well I'm going to bring him these." She giggled showing him a beautiful bouquet of red and blue. "They'll make him happy."

"Rin, that's enough! We have no time for games!"

"Awww."

"Heh heh." Strange unknown voices laughed.

"What…what's going on?" Rin asked all frightened.

"Who are you!" Jaken demanded pulling out his staff, "Come out here and show yourself."

"With pleasure…" Two people jumped out of the trees wearing attire that neither had ever seen before. They also wore strange headbands with a music note on them.

"Greetings." The first one said, "We are ninja from the hidden sound village."

'_Just humans.'_ Jaken thought happily, _'If I get rid of them, lord Sesshomaru will certainly praise me.'_

"Begone!" Jaken growled, "I am the great servant of Lord Sesshomaru! Leave now or suffer his and my wrath!"

"Looks like we are in the right place." The second laughed, "And if you are Jaken, the other must be Rin." He immediately grabbed the girl and ran off.

"JAKEN HELP ME!" Rin cried.

"We'll be taking her to Lord Orochimaru now." The first said before running off. "If you want her back, Lord Sesshomaru must do a task for Orochimaru. He must destroy the hidden leaf village."

* * *

Ooooh! All you Sesshomaru fans will love the next episode. Next chapter: Rin is found by Kakashi. But what will Inuyasha do when he finds out that his brother's human follower is in the village. And what will lord Sesshomaru do? 


	11. Rescue the Captured

ACKKKK! It's been too long since I reposted…Err…it's a bit quick but it's better than nothing eh? Please enjoy this latest installment of the story.

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto is a fishcake…really…that's what his name means.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chpt.11 Rescue the Captured**

It was a dark night in the forest. Everything was silent except for the rustling of trees. Perhaps it was an animal, perhaps it was the wind, or perhaps it was two ninja.

"We have to be careful here." The first cautioned, "Were practically in leaf territory."

The other nodded, carrying an unconscious body of a young girl. "I wonder why Orochimaru wants that demon any-argh!"

Something broke down the tree they were on. Both managed to land on their feet though just inches away from the edge of a cliff, and turned to see who attacked.

"What the hell was that!" The first one growled. He then noticed a figure coming towards them.

The little girl in the second's arms suddenly began to stir. She looked at this figure and managed to give out a weak cry of joy. "Lord…Sesshomaru…"

"Damn!" The second cursed, "The girl's waking up! We better get out of here quick."

"And what do you plan to do with her?" A cold voice asked coming from the figure.

"Heh, so you do care for this girl." The first one gave out a smirk, "Careful or we'll split her in two."

"You still haven't answered my question." Sesshomaru immediately let out his whip and slashed the first one badly.

"Ugh!" The first moaned as he struggled back up.

"Don't annoy master Sesshomaru again!" Jaken threatened, "You should be grateful you're still alive!"

"Sorry but lord Orochimaru wants to meet you badly." The first growled, "If you wish to get the girl back, you will have to meet with Lord Orochimaru."

"A pathetic human wants to see me?" Sesshomaru questioned, "I'm not interested."

"Well then, we'll just keep the girl." The second laughed.

With that, Sesshomaru slammed his fist to the ground letting his acid take effect and burn part of the cliff off. There he watched as both men tumbled to their fate. But as coldhearted as this demon was, he did jump off to grab the girl as well tumbling to her death.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl screamed petrified with fear as the demon reached out his hand and…

'_NO!'_ The first one thought, _'I can't let this girl get away.' _He immediately did some hand seals and touched the girl, "Teleporting Jujitsu!" he cried and suddenly, she faded away. _'I hope I was some use to you Lord Orochimaru._' The ninja said in his head before he smashed to the ground.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru said quietly as he landed on his feet.

"MY LORD!" Jaken cried as he rushed over, riding the dragon known as AH-Uhn, "Where has Rin gone?"

"It seems like these ninja had a trick up their sleeve." Sesshomaru said as he began to enter the forest.

"Guh…Where are you going my lord!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a farther spot in the forest, some leaf ninja were patrolling the area. Ever since the demon rats came, more demons had been sprouting. One ninja in particular was walking around with his faithful pug.

"I don't think they are anymore demons around these parts." The pug sighed, "I think that wolf demon Koga killed them all."

"He'd do anything for that woman, eh Pakkun?"

The dog nodded, but abruptly stopped "Kakashi, I'm picking up a human scent."

"?"

"Yes, it's coming from this direction."

"Lead the way." Kakashi immediately followed the little dog through the trees and down to a single area.

There lay a young girl. Her hair was black with some of it up in a pig tail. She also wore an orange kimono. She looked unconscious as she lay in the grass.

"The area around here…" Pakkun began, "It seems that everything was repelled from the spot she lays in.

"Teleporting Jutsu." Kakashi informed before picking up the girl, "It's a difficult jutsu but it gives you the power to teleport objects. Who ever moved her here must be close. The jutsu isn't able to be used for far off distances."

"Erm…." The girl slowly opened her eyes. She still was sin a daze and was about to collapse again from the sleeping poison. What she noticed was a figure with white hair. She slowly handed him the flower tightly in her hand. "Thank you…my lord…" And she fell asleep.

"What was that all about?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi examined the flower before moving back to Konoha and warning them about they may have other ninja to worry about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heheheh…" Naraku laughed as he approached Orochimaru.

"You seem to be in a good mood." The snake Sanin said.

"It seems that your two ninja have not survived the wrath of lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh?"

"But they seem to have managed to keep Rin out of his grasp."

Orochimaru gave out a grin, "Is that so? Well then…I can still meet with Sesshomaru still can't I? This will be most fun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young girl awoke again. This time, she was in a bed in a white room. She climbed out to get a better feeling of her surroundings. She noticed that the floor was not dirt or stone but felt hard like rock. Everywhere in the room was white, almost blinding, even her new outfit was white. White pajamas was what she wore now, but who changed her? She then noticed a window and decided to take a peek outside. There she saw such a strange city. It had homes as big as mountains and so many people.

"WOW!" She gasped.

"It's nice isn't it?" A young woman asked as she entered the room. The woman had black hair and had a kind face on.

The girl jumped a few feet back from the startle. She didn't know if she could trust this woman. She already met two people who just kidnapped her.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." The woman assured, "I'm Shizune."

The girl saw no signs of distrust in this woman so she calmed. "Where am I?" She asked.

Shizune gave a smile, "You're in Konoha village, also known as the Hidden Leaf."

"How did I get here?"

"Oh, a ninja brought you back here. He saw you in the woods and saved you."

"A…ninja?" she couldn't understand, "But…lord Sesshomaru…"

"Good morning." A ninja greeted as he appeared on the window sill, making the poor child trip over her feet and fall on the tile.

"You alright?" Shizune asked as she helped the little girl back into the bed.

"Sorry about that." The man apologized as he entered the room, "Didn't know you would get startled."

"This is Kakashi." Shizune introduced, "He's the one who found you."

"You found me?" The girl asked, "But…lord…Sesshomaru…He found me. And I gave him my flower."

Kakashi pulled out a plant from his pocket. "You mean this?"

"!"

"Hmm…I understand. You thought I was this Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, but I didn't see anyone near you when I found you."

"OH!" The little girl jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. "I need to find lord Sesshomaru. He's probably worried about me."

But just before she could touch the handle, Shizune gently grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"But…"

Kakashi nodded in agreement to Shizune, "If you go back out into the forest alone, you could wind up into trouble. There are most likely demons out there and a young girl like you can't fight them off." The girl looked at the floor in sadness, "But don't worry. We'll find Lord Sesshomaru for you. You'll be back very soon."

She looked at him with hope, "Really?"

"Of course. Were ninja. And we can easily find this person for you."

She gave a cheer full smile. "Thank you!"

Shizune gave out a humble smile, "We still don't know your name. What is it?"

The girl looked up at her and replied, "My name is Rin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat by a tree grumbling about who knows what. He stared at his sheath and gave a slight huff as Naruto and Sakura waited for Kakashi.

"What's up with him?" Naruto whispered to his pink haired friend, "He's been like this all day. He's grouchier than before!"

"Well I think he's mad about his sword. You cracked it."

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto moaned, "I was possessed!"

"Speaking of that, how are you doing?"

Naruto gave a slight huff, "I would be doing better if Granny-Tsunade let me on missions again!"

"Be serious Naruto. What if Naraku came? He could easily manipulate you again."

"Humph! I wouldn't even give him the chance! I'd smash his head in!"

WHACK

"OW! Why'd you go and do that Sakura-Chan?"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into your thick skull."

"Would you guys SHUT THE HELL UP!" The dog demon growled, "I'm trying to think!"

"Hmmm?" Both ninja said in unison.

"Argh. I need someone to repair my sword."

"Why don't you try the village?" Naruto said, "There are tons of people that specialize in repairing kunai and weapons. A sword would be no synch."

"Actually Naruto, the Tetsuiga cannot be repaired by many," Said a speck on Inuyaha's outfit.

"Oh, hello Myoga." Sakura greeted, "What do you mean that the sword cannot be repaired?"

"The crack on it has disrupted the swords power making it uncontrollable. If a mortal were to try and repair it in this state they could be killed. The only person who can fix it now is Totosai."

Sakura and Naruto looked at the flea with question. "Totosai?"

Myoga nodded, "Totosai is the one who created the Tetsuiga."

"So he'd be the possible candidate to fix it then." Sakura finished.

"Problem is that we don't know where Totosai is!" Inuyasha huffed, "Since I was sent to this world everything has been a problem. I'll just have to find someone else."

"But you weren't the only one transported here." Sakura pointed out, "Koga and Naraku were sent here as well. Perhaps Totosai is somewhere around here."

"Hello," Cried the voice of everyone's favorite ninja pug.

"Hey Pakkun," Naruto greeted, "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Kakashi sensei told me to tell you that he won't be able to come today…"

"WHAT! WHY NOT?"

"Well, it all begins from last night. You know he was sent to patrol the area that night."

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Well, we stumbled across this little girl in the middle of the forest. It would seem that she was separated from her family and has no way of going home so Kakashi has been told to keep an eye on her. She's a very cute girl to."

"Aww, how adorable." Sakura squealed, "What does she look like."

Pakkun thought for a moment, "Well…I would have to say she looks like she would be in the academy. She has black hair with a bit in a pony tail…oh! And she wears this strange orange kimono."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up.

"She sounds so cute!" Sakura giggled, "I have to see her!"

"I'll come with you!" Naruto said.

"Hey Pakkun," Inuyasha called out.

Pakkun turned to the demon's direction, "Yes Master Inuyasha?"

"The girl, what's her name?"

"Hmm…I think she called herself Rin."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah! I know that girl!"

"Is she a demon?" Naruto asked.

"Hardly"

"Is she a friend?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. She's my brother's companion."

"Brother?"

"You have a brother?" The blonde boy said.

Pakkun was in a state of panic. "Sir Inuyasha! Is your brother…the one and only…"

Inuyasha just gave him a scoff, "Just pit it out!"

"Is he…Lord Sesshomaru?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at Pakkun with a sort of uneasiness. The pug somewhat quivered with the question…as if Sesshomaru was one not to mess with."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES! I know Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl cried happily. Pakkun and the others went to her room to ask her and received the answer. "He's the best!"

Inuyasha and the gang went to see this girl with team seven. They couldn't believe they were seeing her again. The little girl that lord Sesshomaru went to fight Naraku for was right here.

"Inuyasha, is this girl truly Rin?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't seen Rin around Sesshomaru much. I only saw her once and that was when Naraku kidnapped her."

"Oh."

"But what perplexes us is that Sesshomaru hates humans." Miroku whispered to the others. "So why does he carry around a human girl."

"But, isn't he part human too?" Naruto asked.

"Hell no." Inuyasha snorted, "Were only half brothers."

"Half?"

Sango nodded, "While Inuyasha had a human mother Sesshomaru had a demon one."

"Heh, that good for nothing Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snorted, "Probably abandoned Rin and left to go find Naraku."

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!" Kagome ordered making Inuyasha pummel to the floor.

"I'm sure that didn't happen, Rin!" Shizune said. "He's probably looking for you!"

"Really?" Rin asked as her face beamed. "But he doesn't know that I'm here! Poor Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken."

Kakashi placed a gentle hand over her head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that we find them and tell them you're safe."

"That's right." Sakura happily said, "We'll get you back to them."

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded.

Rin gave out a big smile.

"And we'll help out too." Kagome said and the others nodded.

"What the hell are you saying!" Inuyasha snarled, "I refuse to help my brother…"

"SIT!"

WHAM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked down the street with an expression hidden behind his mask.

'_Even if I did find her…' _

His hand was grasped by another's he looked down to see Rin's happy face keeping close to him.

'_Why was I the one chosen to watch her?'_

This could revert back to two hours ago…

"_The girl is fine to leave the hospital." Tsunade announced to the group in the room. It consisted of the Inuyasha gang, Kakashi and Shizune. "I'm taking her out of there tonight."_

"_Will she be staying with us?" Sango asked, "I'm somewhat worried about the whole 'fighting brothers' thing."_

_Tsunade gave a smirk, "That's why she's staying with Kakashi."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened, "What?"_

"_Its best if she's guarded at all times. If what these people say about Sesshomaru, I'd rather not have him wrecking havoc throughout the city. You also said that a few bodies of sound ninja were found as well close to the site you found Rin? It's no doubt they were the ones who took her."_

_Kakashi gave a sigh and bowed, "Understood Hokage-Sama."_

"Lord Kakashi?" Rin asked.

Kakashi turned to her again. "Hmmm?"

"Do you like flowers?"

"Did you just call me LORD Kakashi?"

The girl gave a nod.

"You don't need to call me that. Kakashi's just fine. My students call me Kakashi Sensei."

Rin gave a smile, "Then I shall call you Kakashi Sensei."

"Alright."

"Kakashi Sensei, do you like flowers?"

"I suppose."

"Master Jaken always tells me that Lord Sesshomaru hates flowers. But who possibly could? Flowers are so nice and pretty. They make everyone happy! Don't you think that Lord Sesshomaru likes flowers?"

"I never met him but if you believe that then maybe he does."

The girl gave him a happy smile.

Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Orochimaru," A ninja called out as he bowed to his master, "We have located the girl called Rin. It would seem that she's in the Leaf Village."

Orochimaru gave one of his nasty grins, "She has made it to that village eh?"

"My lord, if you would like, we could send out as many ninja as you want. Even I would go."

"NO," cried out a feminine voice from the shadows. She stepped into the candle light revealing her dark black hair and her deadly gaze. She carried a bow in her hand.

"Ah, Lady Kikyo." Orochimaru greeted, "Do you have something else in mind?"

The woman nodded, "Let me go to the village. I must show what I'm worth. I sense something there that I must see."

Orochimaru rose from his chair and replied, "No….I think I have something else in mind."

"BUT W…"

"Don't worry; you will have your chance Kikyo. I have big plans for you." The snake said as he slithered away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning in the leaf village was so full of life. Especially during training for team seven who had a young visitor. Rin seemed to accompany Kakashi wherever he went. It was known that he was supposed to watch her but it seemed that she enjoyed his company a lot. She liked to ask him many questions and she would always have something to say. But today was a bit different…

"So Rin, do you like staying with Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked as they all took a break in the shade of a tree while Kakashi read his DIRTY book on a rock.

"Yes!" She happily replied, "Kakashi-Sensei is a very nice person."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey Rin?" Naruto asked, "Have you ever seen…Kakashi-Sensei's face?"

"Well…"

Both Sakura and Naruto went in closer.

"He covers it always with that mask."

Both ninja's heads slumped. "Will we ever see it?" They both wondered.

"GREETINGS KAKASHI!" Came a loud booming voice.

"Hello Gai." Kakashi greeted as he flipped to another page in his book as Gai and his students approached.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto." Tenten greeted.

"Naruto, who are these people." Rin asked.

"Don't worry about them, they're friends. That's Neji, Tenten, and that kid with the big brows is Lee."

"Oh! Then who is that?" She pointed to the man who was greeting Kakashi.

"He is the great and powerful GAI SENSEI!" Lee happily bellowed out. "And he's going to challenge Kakashi Sensei to a match."

"Are they mad about something?" Rin asked.

"No, it's just something they do." Tenten assured.

"But won't they get hurt?"

Neji gave a grunt as he remembered all the other challenges. "I don't think so."

"Alright Gai." Kakashi began shutting his book, "What's the challenge today?"

"Did I hear a challenge!" Boomed a voice as it charged through the trees being followed by a pack of wolves.

"Hello Koga, I didn't know you were patrolling around here again." Kakashi said, "I thought you'd be with Kagome."

"Heh not with that dumb mutt around, he ruins every moment…so, who's going up against whom?"

"I shall be challenging Kakashi in a youthful battle!" Gai announced so loudly that perhaps even the sand village could hear.

"Alright!" Koga said as he took a seat next to a tree trunk, "This should be entertaining."

"So Gai, the same old challenge?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course!" Gai happily boomed.

"Alright then, let's begin."

Both men took positions turning their left hands into fists. Koga gave a big grin, excited to see what was about to enfold.

"GO GAI SENSEI!" Lee cheered, "SHOW HIM YOUR BURNING POWER OF YOUTH!"

Rin looked at the two with a bit of worry which Sakura noticed.

"Umm….it will be alright." Sakura assured the young girl, "Kakashi Sensei is very strong. You should cheer him on for support."

"O…Okay!" Rin happily said and began to call out, "Go Kakashi Sensei!"

"ALRIGHT!" Gai boomed, "1…2…"

"I was always wondering who was stronger," Koga smirked, "And now I get to see them in action…this is going to be great."

"3" Both men shot their fists and…

"Sorry Gai," Kakashi said with a grin hidden by his mask, "But paper beats rock."

Koga tipped right over. "What the hell was that!" He barked.

"Just a challenge." Kakashi assured the wolf demon.

"NO! THAT IS NO CHALLENGE! You guys should be using your fists to punch one another! Not to play some dumb game!"

Later, after training----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was sent to be watched by Sakura and Naruto in the afternoon since Kakashi had told him he had important things to do (like buy another dirty book). Rin happily skipped through the streets humming a little song as the sky began to turn orange. She liked to also stare at all the shops around too. They had many things that she had never seen before. It was quite interesting. She constantly asked the two ninja what many things were until they were fed up with answering.

"She's pretty curious for a little girl." Sakura said as they passed a restaurant.

Naruto nodded, "I wonder why such a powerful demon keeps her around. Maybe he plans to fatten her up and…"

WHACK

"OW! I was only kidding, Sakura-Chan! Honest!"

"Lady Sakura, Master Naruto, look at this!" Rin cried out happily, pointing to a shop they knew too well. "There are so many flowers in here."

"This must be your first time seeing a flower shop." Sakura smiled.

"Ah, another customer!" Greeted a voice from inside as she approached. "Hello there, I'm Ino this is..." She turned to see Sakura and Naruto, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Sakura didn't want to be bothered right then by Ino-Pig's annoying attitude. "We're watching her."

"Oh, are you sure that you and Naruto aren't on a date?"

"NO WAY INO PIG! ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"YEAH RIGHT FOREHEAD! I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

"Lady Ino, you actually sell flowers?" Rin asked happily.

Ino immediately jerked her head away from Sakura and knelt to Rin's level, "Of course I do. That's what a flower shop is."

Rin's face beamed by this, "What kind of flowers do you have!"

"All sorts, do you want to look?"

Rin gave a rapid nod and Ino lead her inside. As Rin franticly rushed to each flower, Ino, Sakura and Naruto started talking.

"So, who is this kid?" Ino asked.

"Her name's Rin," Naruto began, "She travels with some guy called Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Ino repeated, "Who's he?"

"He's Inuyasha's half brother." Sakura explained.

"Oh! So she's from the other world."

Both nodded. "Kakashi Sensei found he Rin the woods alone though. We suspect that she was kidnapped by sound ninja because some of their bodies showed up pretty close to her."

"That's horrible!" Ino gasped, "That poor girl has lost her friends and can't find her way back. Oh poor Rin, she must be devastated."

Naruto looked at Rin for a moment then replied to himself, "She looks okay to me."

"Lady Ino!" Rin gasped, "What's this flower? I've never seen one like this before!"

Ino walked over and gave her a smile. "You've never seen a blue rose before?"

"Roses can be blue!"

"Of course they can. They can be all sorts of colors."

"WOW!"

Ino smiled at the girl's delighted face. "Why don't you bring that to your Lord?"

"That would be wonderful…oh! But I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, it's on me." Ino assured.

"THANK YOU!" Rin happily chirped as she hugged the girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night began to fall upon the village, darkness spread through out the forest. Each nocturnal creature began to creep, but something was odd about today…it would seem that no creature would step near Konoha. It certainly wasn't the talisman's Miroku had set up. They wouldn't step fifty feet in that direction. Perhaps it was because something lurked beneath those trees that brought shivers to those living in the forest.

Rin slept in a futon that Kakashi had prepared for her. Beside her, was a blue rose she clenched tightly. She squirmed under the covers. It would seem she was having a nightmare of some sort. She suddenly awoke from her dream to see that she was still in Kakashi's home. She relaxed a bit; it had been a while since she had a nightmare about the bandits who killed her family.

She stared at the flower within her hand, _'I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru will find me?'_

Suddenly, a strange shadow came into the room. Rin did not notice this until it was too late. She turned to see a pair of eyes staring at her. And with a muffled scream, she was taken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!" Inuyasha hollered in the room. But no one had stirred a bit. "Hey guys! I said..."

"They wont wake up." Miroku informed as he stood up from his position. "A dark sleeping miasma is surrounding the whole area. I managed to stay awake with my talismans."

"Eh? Then how come I'm still up?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I suppose that the miasma has little effect on demons." Miroku then pointed to a sleeping Shippo, "Correction...Strong demons. What seems to be troubling you."

"I sense a dark aura." The dog demon said, "And it's close to the village."

"I sense it too." Miroku announced, "But…it doesn't seem demonic…but it's very powerful."

"But who's powerful enough to bring out such a strong aura that isn't a demon?"

Only one answer came out of Inuyasha's lips, "Orochimaru."

"You mean the Snake Sannin?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha's hand clenched into a fist, _'and now I can pay him back for hurting Kagome!'_

Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koga!" Ginta called out, chasing after his leader "What's wrong?"

"Can't you guys smell it?" Koga asked loudly as he jumped over a rock, "That powerful aura?"

Hakkaku nodded and replied, "Yeah, but we thought it was someone from the village. They are a lot of powerful humans around now."

"Its not any person from the village…I know this scent. It's the man who bit Kagome!" He then picked up the pace, turning into a twister and running off. Ginta and Hakkaku finally gave up and collapsed on the ground.

"We'll…we'll catch up later…" Hakkaku panted.

Koga burst through the trees to find a man he knew all to well. "OROCHIMARU!"

The pale man turned to the demon's direction, "Well, well, If it isn't the wolf demon Koga."

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Koga cried as he charged at the pale Sannin.

Orochimaru only gave a creepy smile, "I'm sorry, but I have no intention of fighting you. There is an important someone I need to meet with."

Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was rushing through the village alongside his faithful dog Pakkun.

"Kakashi," Pakkun called out, "her scent is very faint but it seems to be coming from the forest."

"It must be the people that tried to take her before. We need to get there faster."

"Looks like the miasma didn't effect you Kakashi." Cried out teh white haried dog demon known as Inuyasha. And by his side was Miroku.

"Master Inuyasha," Pakkun cried out, "What are you doing up?"

"Inuyasha sensed a strong non demonic aura from the forest. He believes its Orochimaru." Miroku said.

"So Orochimaru really does want Rin."

"Huh?"

"Rin was kidnapped just a few minutes ago." Pakkun informed.

"But how could Orochimaru get into the village without being seen by the guards?" Sango asked, but the answer soon did come. By the open gates of Konoha were two guards on the ground.

"Looks like the miasma was spread throught the whole village." Inuyasha growled.

"Miasma?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, the whole village is clouded with a sleeping miasma." Miroku announced, "We are most likely the only ones still awake."

"Taht makes no sense!" Pakkun cried out, "Then why doesn't Orochimaru destroy the village now when he has the chance!"

"Orochimaru cant go into the miasma without falling asleep. Something else must have taken Rin. Something nonhuman."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He suddenly realised what may have taken her. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru snickered, "You really are a weak demon. You seemed much stronger last time."

Koga let out a gasp, "You…you…"

Orochimaru gave an evil smile, "Still some bit left in you? How fun! I suppose I can give you to..."

"Iornreaver Soulstealer" cried a voice as sharp claws came toward the sannin.

Dodging it with the littlest of ease, Orochimaru turned at his attacker. "AH! If it isn't the half breed Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at him with fury in his eyes, beside him was Kakashi, Pakkun and Miroku.

"Looks like you three could withstand Naraku's sleeping miasma. I suppose I have no choice but to kill you."

"Sorry but I'm not beaten easily." Inuyasha snorted

"Where's the girl!" Kakashi snarled at the Sannin.

"You mean THIS girl?" Orochimaru pointed to a dark shadow carrying something. Reaveling itself in the moonlight showed it was a snake. Wrapped into its coils was the young girl who began to stir awake. Her eyes slowly opened to see a snake like man staring at her. She couldn't even scream when she gazed into his terrifying eyes.

Orohcimaru gave a laugh, "I need her as my bait. You see...I'm trying to see Sesshomaru...but he is a bit hard to meet with. With her as my pawn, he will come. And now, for the last thing. The signal..." Orochimaru did a few hand seals and activated once again a summoning jujitsu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for now…yeah I stuffed you all on a cliffhanger but for a good reason…I forget the snake's name that Orochimaru summons. If you guys could give me the names of the entire summons then I can finish the chapter. Next time…PART 2: Sesshomaru shows up to battle. And how will Inuyasha fair with a cracked Tetsuiga? Can he manage?

Sneak review for Chpt.12! As many wanted this to happen…SANGO MEETS SAUSKE!


	12. Rescue the Captured PART 2

YES! I now posses the info I need to finish the chapter…so here it goes!!!! IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! OMG! I CANT BELIEVE HOW LONG I TOOK ON THIS! AAAACK! I need to apologize to you guys for this. Oh and…..I sorta didn't Put Pakkun in this so he…erm….he poofed outta there.

* * *

**Chpt11 PART 2**

A huge snake arose from the darkness. Its dark purple scales seemed to fit the evil description. In fact, his attitude did too.

"What is it Orochimaru?!" The serpent hissed, "This had better be good or I'll devour you!"

Orochimaru just gave a smirk, "Manda, how long has it been since you've eaten dogs and wolves?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I have a special dinner for you. If you help me kill these four, I'll let you devour their bodies and eat the wolf demon below."

Manda's eyes began to examine each morsel. "They do look appetizing. Very well then, but only this once!"

"Miroku, Inuyasha, you better be careful." Kakashi warned, "This is Manda, the greatest of Orochimaru's summoning."

"Heh! That overgrown snake?" Inuyasha snorted, "I dealt with bigger, and much stronger looking ones too."

"EH? You're saying that I'm a pushover?!" The snake asked, "You'll see how much power I wield HALF BREED!" The snake's head dived for Inuyasha who easily jumped away.

"Now it's my turn…WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha cried out as he thrusted his sword into the ground…..but something wasn't right.

The sword began to shake and the aura from the attempted blast shot Inuyasha into the air.

"What the…what happened to the Tetsuiga?!"

"It's because it's broken master." Said a speck on his shirt, none other than the flea demon, Myoga. "You can't use any of its attacks in this state. The sword will certainly shatter."

"Fine then, I'll just have to beat him the old fashioned way."

Manda took advantage of this moment and sent his tail straight at the dog demon, sending him colliding with a few trees.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said as he arose from the rubble.

"I don't think we can beat this thing without some more power. I'll have to use my wind tunnel."

Orochimaru gave an evil smirk. "That won't be necessary."

The snake carrying Rin slithered over to him and loosened its coils. Of course the frightened girl attempted to flee but he quickly grasped on to her and held her tightly.

"You see, if you attempt to suck me and Manda up in your wind tunnel, Rin will go in as well. That would be awful wouldn't it?

Miroku looked at them in hatred and defeat. "He's right. We'll just have to find another way to fight him."

"Hahahaha!" Manda laughed, "How pathetic you humans are! You're protecting a mere girl? Oh this will be fun. I'll devour you all right now!"

"That's not going to happen!" Inuyasha hollered as his claws reached outstretched, "IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"Eh? You still have spunk left in you?" Manda asked the dog demon. "You'll soon learn your place, as my dinner!"

"Inuyasha!" Kakashi called out, "You won't be able to beat him with regular attacks!"

But it was too late, with a thrash of Manda's tail; Inuyahsa was sent flying into a tree.

"Feh! That half breed is pathetic. Pretty annoying too." Manda growled, "He'll go down nicely in my stomach." The snake then slithered its way towards Inuyasha's landing and opened its mouth wide.

"Dammit!" Kakashi cursed, "I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!!!" He knew it was a long shot and he knew he would be devoured by the snake soon after….but Inuyasha was their only hope and he couldn't risk him being eaten by the horrid snake. So, quickly thinking, he plunged a portion of chidori into the snake's skin.

Manda immediately snapped his knack into the direction of Kakashi. "RRRGH! You pathetic human! You dare disturb me while Im trying to eat?! I'll swallow you first!" He then slithered his way toward Kakashi.

"NO! Kakashi Sensei!!!!" Rin screamed as she attempted to struggle free of her bind from Orochimaru.

The Snake Sannin only grinned, "Nownow, that won't help him. All you can do now is watch the man be devoured."

"NO!" Rin cried out as she struggled even more.

"I'll handle this!!!" Miroku cried as he thrusted a talisman at Manda. Having no time to stop it, Manda was immediately slapped with the paper and magically binding his body into one place.

"I may not be able to get rid of you with my wind tunnel," Miroku began, "But I can still stop you from attacking with my talismans."

"Y-you pathetic human!" Manda growled as he tried all he could to struggle free.

Miroku immediately rushed over to Kakashi. "That talisman won't keep him in place for too much longer. We have to grab Rin now."

"Good to know!" Orochimaru said giving a wide grin. He gripped Rin tighter with his left arm as he extended his right hand, letting dozens of snakes flow out of his sleeve. All of them began to slither around Kakashi and Miroku, coiling around their legs and feet then burying the rest of their bodies into the ground. "I'm not letting you get a chance to get away."

"DAMN!" Kakashi growled as he tried his best to break free, "I didn't even have time to react. I can't even move."

"RRRRGH! If only I could grab my other talismans!" Miroku struggled with his bindings but with no luck.

Manda seemed to be able to move a bit more now. "Hehehe….the monk was right." He chuckled, "I can feel the binding breaking now. I'll be able to move soon."

"RUN KAKASHI SENSEI!" Rin cried out as she struggled furiously.

"Hehehehehe" Orochimaru laughed, "He can't move dear child. He is under my snake binding technique. They will keep him there until Manda devours him along with the monk. Best to say goodbye to him now."

Rin looked desperately at the two and then screamed, "LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!"

The talisman on Manda's head slowly began to tear making the huge snake chuckle with delight. "Won't be much longer now."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha lay unconscious by the tree. The only living thing near him was the old flea demon Myoga.

"Master Inuyasha! You must wake up! I beg you, WAKE UP!" The flea whined as he sucked a bit of blood from his master.

SMACK!

"My lord! Its good to see you've come around."

"I'm amazed you've stayed for this long." Inuyasha groaned as he slowly stood up. His sight slowly came into focus finally noticing Kakashi and Miroku unable to move and the deadly Snake Manda, slowly writhing his way out of Miroku's spell. "Miroku! What's going on?!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried, "I managed to keep Manda still for this moment! You have to give him the final blow now! The talisman I used doesn't stay on for long and Kakashi and I are unable to do anything."

Inuyasha immediately grabbed his sword and gave a huge smirk. "I thought you'd never ask. Destroying this overgrown garden snake would be my pleasure."

"That wont be necessary." Orochimaru hissed and he made the snakes flow from his sleeve again and let them bind Inuyasha. "Now stay put like a good little doggy."

The talisman ripped a bit further and now Manda could squirm a bit. "Hehehe. This will be most enjoyable!"

Kakashi tried his best to reach for his kunai but the snakes held him tighter. "Shit! I can't reach for any weapon. There has to be a way."

"LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE HELP!" Rin cried out again only making Orochimaru laugh some more.

"That's right, scream as much as you want child, that's what I desire. I desire to see this Sesshomaru."

"When he gets here he'll kill you!" Rin threatened, "Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest demon of all."

The snake sannin just gave a smirk, "A pathetic demon like that is no match for the demons I have met. He is nothing compared to my power. You will learn that quickly…that is…if I let you live that long."

Inuyasha being stronger than the others from his demonic side, slowly managed to move his arms ever so slightly.

"Damn," he snarled, "If you think these will hold me for much longer, then your sadly mistaken." He said as he extended his claws. "IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The wondrous dog demon ripped the reptiles to shreds , letting pieces of them flow to the ground, but as the snakes were ripped apart, so was Manda's talisman.

With the final piece broken, Manda stretched up his neck high in the air. "Now that that's done, I will be eating my meal now." He announced as he plunged his head at the two humans. But instead of hearing the soft tissue being ripped apart, he felt the metal blade of a sword between his teeth. He looked in front with anger.

"YOU PATHETIC HALF BREED! HOW DARE YOU!"

Inuyasha held his Tetsuiga in Manda's mouth letting it become the only thing keeping Kakashi and Miroku from becoming dinner.

"Master, you mustn't use the Tetsuiga anymore!" Myoga begged. "Any more and it may shatter!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Inuyasha snarled, "What else can I do?!"

Manda struggled with all his might as Inuyasha put all his power in keeping the snake away. Each putting all they had in their force. Slowly the sound of cracking metal was heard.

"MASTER YOU MUST STOP NOW!" Myoga begged but it was too late.

SHRAP

The front of the Tetsuiga broke off and was flung a few feet away and lay on the grass. Manda gave a laugh at this.

"YOU FOUGHT AGAINST ME WITH THAT PATHETIC PIECE OF WEAPONRY?! WHAT A DUMB HALF BREED YOU ARE!"

"Manda, I believe its best to finish this now." Orochimaru suggested. "Or your dinner may get cold."

"heh, how true that is." The snake laughed as it went in for the final attack.

"NO!" Rin cried out as she sink her teeth hard into Orochimaru's arm. Never thinking the girl would do such a thing, it caught him off guard and dropped her. Rin immediately rushed to get off Manda.

"You may have caught me off guard THAT time," Orochimaru began, "But you wont get away AGAIN!"

With a flick of both his sleeves, a stream of snakes slithered out. They flew into the air and began to dive down upon Rin.

Rin tripped upon her own footing "LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE HELP!!!!"

And as if her prayer had been answered, a rush of fire swallowed the snakes, charring them to the bone.

Everyone stared in awe as a little green demon with big yellow eyes appeared. "RIN YOU FOOLISH GIRL! Get back here this instant!"

Rin looked at it in joy, "MASTER JAKEN!" She cried as she rushed over to him.

The demon immediately shook his staff at them. "You have angered the high and mighty Lord Sesshomaru, bow down for forgiveness now."

Orochimaru gave a nasty smile, "Ah! So he did come after all. And not a moment too soon."

Manda turned his head towards the little demon. "Feh, why should I fear a lowly creature like you or his idiotic master….ILL EAT YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!" It opened its jaws and went in for a swallow but suddenly….

WHACK

Manda mouth was shut by a mere hand which gripped tightly. Ho moved his eyes to the hand's owner who had long white hair and a moon on his forehead. His garb was also very rare and he looked at Manda expressionless.

"Another demon eh?" Manda hissed, "Ah, but he's a fully demon."

Orochimaru gave a chuckle, "So, you must be Sesshomaru then…how nice to see you."

Sesshomaru just looked at Orochimaru and replied in a cool tone, "So, your the one who kidnapped Rin then."

"Yes. It seemed it was necessary in order to get you."

"…I don't deal with humans." He scoffed and looked at the others tied up in snakes. "Well, if it isn't Inuyasha."

"RRRGH" Was all that Inuyasha replied.

"It would seem that you have broken father's sword. How careless. It's pathetic in your hands anyway."

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I dare you!"

Sesshomaru stood there in silence and threshed his hand off of Manda's face. "Rin…were going."

"Right." The little girl announced as she began to follow her master.

"So….your not going to stay and fight me hmmm?" Orochimaru asked.

"Like I said, I don't deal with humans."

"…Well then, I think you should give me a chance." Orochimaru immediately spat out a huge sword from his mouth and charged at the full breed.

Seshomaru immediately dodged it and pulled out Toukijin and attempted to slash the snake man with it only to have it stopped by Orochimaru's blade.

"Now now, you won't kill me of that easily."

Sesshomaru just looked at him, noticing that he wasn't shredded apart by his attack "You no ordinary human….Ill give you that much."

"That's because I'm a great Sannin…and I desire you." Orochimaru gave a slick smile as he explained, "You see, I wanted you for a very important reason. I hear you're a powerful demon with extrodinary powers. You also posess a sword that can bring back the dead."

'_So he knows about Tenseiga.' _

"That's when I knew I must have you. I desire these powers you have Sesshomaru and I desire to have them…..adn I always get what I want."

Both jumped away a few feet apart. Orochimaru quickly landed on Manda's back.

"Orochimaru, this seems that he'll make an excilent meal."

"He's mine Manda, you may have all the others but I get the full breed."

"HMPH Don't get mad if I splatter him into a million pieces then." The snale then went in for a kill.

-------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------

IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!

Inuyasha cut the snakes binding his friends to ribbons. "You guys alright?"

Kakashi gave a nod, "So, that demone over there…..he's your brother Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha just gave a slight grunt. "Yeah, let him die for all I care."

"Inuyasha, we need to get Koga and ourselves out of here." Miroku warned, "Were to close to the fray, one swing of Manda's tail and we'll be killed."

"No way!" Inuyasha snarled, "That scrawny wolf got himself into that mess. Like hell I'll help him! Besides, I need to get rid of that snake man."

"Now's not the time! Your sword is damaged, we need to help Koga."

With a growl Inuyasha immediately grabbed Koga and headed out with the other two. "FINE! We'll bring him to the village, and then we head back."

---------------------------------and now back to the battle-------------------------------------------

While that happened, Orochimaru's, Manda's and Seshomaru's battle waged on. Rin and Jaken hid behind some trees while watching Sesshomaru slash at the Sannin and his summoned ally.

"GET HIM LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken cried out, "Rip that pathetic human to ribbons."

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to beat that snake!" Rin said to herself, "I know it."

Sesshomaru's attack was blocked again by Orochimaru but he managed to miss Manda's attacks.

'_That human'_ Sesshomaru thought_, 'he can actually withstand Tokijin's power. It seems to be useless in this battle.'_

Seshomaru's eyes quickly turned red as he began to let out a tremendous evil growl. He slowly began to take on a new shape. His body began to grow gigantic while his skin was now covered in white fur and his mouth stretched. He then let out a horrible howl revealing that his form was complete…lord Sesshomaru had went into his dog form.

-----------------------while that was going on-----------------------------------------------------

Ginta and Hakkaku were looking everywhere for their long lost leader.

"KOGA!" Ginta cried, "KOOOOGAAAAA!"

"Where'd you think he ran off to?" Hakkaku asked, "Do you think he's alright?"

Their ears suddenly turned to the sound of feet moving closer to their direction. The sound grew and grew until they saw in view Inuyasha and the three others.

"hey its Inuyasha…GYAH! KOGA!" The cried out as they noticed him being carried on Inuyasha's back."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Kakashi assured, "We'll get him help after we wake up the village."

**AWROOOOOOOOO**

Everyone went silent from the loud noise echoing throughout the starry sky.

"Wh-what was that?!" Ginta quivered, "Sounded powerful…and the aura…."

Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists, "Sesshomaru…." He then dashed back to the battle.

-------------------------------Battle time-------------------------------------------------------------

The dog demon tackled the huge snake with the slightest of ease and now both were strangling each other. Manda began to coil around the tremendous demon while Sesshomaru began to sink his teeth into Manda's flesh. Sesshomaru's three legs also began to sink into the snake while Manda made his grip tighter.

"Oh no!" Rin cried out, "Don't give up lord Sesshomaru!"

"Kukukukuku, it wont be long now." Orochimaru said to himself, "Soon, Sesshomaru will be mine."

Sesshomaru immediately then spewed his jakimukou out of his mouth and around Manda.

"ERGH! Wh-what is this?! Paralyzing miasma?! ERGH!" The huge purple snake fell to the ground with a big thud. "Dammit! That's it! I'm sick and tired of being thrown around today. I've practically used up most of my chakra already. Orochimaru, your on your own…and DON'T TRY SUMMONING ME UNLESS YOU DESIRE YOUR HEAD BITTEN OFF!" His eyes darted to the huge demon. Hehehe, and as for you…Sesshomaru was it? Your father's Inutaisho is it not. Kehkehkeh…I can tell, I see your family resemblance. I never forget meeting a demon like him, but know this Sesshomaru…you will not be so lucky the next time around. When I see you again, I shall devour you." And with that, the huge snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru looked around in disgust where Manda once lay. "Dammit, that sanke was of no-HORGH!"

Sesshomaru gave no warning to the Snake Sannin as he stabbed Tokijin through his stomach. A sudden burst of energy went through the metal and ignited Orochimaru with the dragon strike. Sesshomaru watched as the body of the man fell to the ground and looked at it fro some time.

"…feh, just as I suspected." Is all he said and then had a sudden urge to turn his head to the direction of Konoha, _'…what's this aura I'm feeling?"_

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled as he rushed in.

Sesshomaru took a long look at his half-brother and then walked away.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!"

"You're no use to me for now. I have better things to take care of."

"GYEH! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he followed his master but then snapped to Rin, "You foolish girl! HURRY UP! We mustn't keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting for us!"

"I'm coming." The little girl said as they vanished into the forest.

Inuyasha gave a growl in frustration as he watched them leave. Kakashi then began to examine the ground, "It looks like Manda took a beating. Orochimaru must have escaped in the aftermath."

"I don't think so. Just look at this." Miroku said picking up an object and showing it to the others.

Kakashi looked at it puzzled, "Huh, what is it? It looks like a doll."

"Its one of Naraku's kugutsus." Inuyasha informed, "There puppets he uses that take the form of himself."

Miroku pointed to a black hair wrapped around it, "And I don't think this was Naraku's. Looks like eh Orochimaru we met was none other than a fake."

Kakashi looked at the object, "I see, so now Orochimaru possesses more tricks than before." He then looked up into the light sky and took a deep breath, "This can't be good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During that same night, Sesshomaru and his two followers moved around the forest.

"Oh no!" Rin whined, "I dropped that flower I was going to give to lord Sesshomaru."

"You foolish, foolish girl! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care for flowers!" Jaken hissed, "You know nothing of what he likes. He has no care for-off!" Jaken immediately bumped into Lord Sesshomaru who abruptly stopped.

Rin looked around and gave a gasp, "Wow! We can see everything from up here."

They seemed to have crossed onto a hill wich overlooked the whole area. There you could see all of the forest and the rivers.

"Oh look!" Rin cried again, "That's the village I stayed in!" She said pointing to a tiny thing in the distance. "They were very nice people, and yummy food there. That's where Kakashi Sensei lives."

"Kakashi Sensei?" Jaken repeated, "Who on this earth is called that."

"Why Kakashi Sensei of course." Rin said, "He was that man fighting the huge snake."

Sesshomaru stood silent at this all but let his eyes stare at the village in the distance.

'_This power I feel…its coming from that village…'_ he then turned his head a bit and stared out in another direction, _'In fact…I can feel more powerful auras. They seem to be scattered around this new world…I suppose Ill hunt down these powers as well.'_

And in the darkness of the night in Konoha, Naruto gave a small sneeze as he slept.

* * *

WHO HOOO! FINALLY FINISHED! OH YEAH! dances like crazy I don't really like that last part Sesshomaru said but I didn't know what to put down. Sesshomaru likes challenging powerful demons and perhaps people so I knew he wouldn't ignore that there's TONS of powerful beings in this world…..yep guys, he was sensing some of our favorite characters. GASP! Does this mean that I will show them??? Yeeeeep! Im showin everyone! Next chapter….we all waited for this…..Sango meets Sauske! PS. I like reviews people! I LOOOOOVE EM! You may also tell me what you think I should stick in. I may do it! 


	13. DELAY

Hiya everyone! To tell you, there has been a delay in the story…..well of course there has been! I haven't updated in a while so you must have noticed. DONT WORRY! I HAVENT FORGOTTEN THE STORY!

I have a reason. My computer broke down around February and got it back in early march. Then I had a lot of engagements to go through so yeah….the story is on its way though! GUARENTEED! It's right now around five pages long but the story will be easy to do once I get around the next page. If you can wait one more week, I believe it can be sent in! Please don't think I'm a super bumb! I'm also trapped at this part of the series. There's a few ways to go now but I don't know how to take the story after this chapter. After posting the new one, I'd like to hear opinions.

Oh and I've also started thinking of a few other Naruto Fanfics. YAY!

-MageofSouls


	14. Our Clans Survive PART 1

Okay...so I was doing pretty well On the plot...till I git huge writers block. I tried to think but nothing came to me. You all were waiting so hard though...so I'm giving you the first part of this chapter. I SWEAR ILL FINISH IT!!!! We aren't even up to the good parts of the story!

* * *

**Chpt. 12 Our Clans Survive Part 1  
**

It was another sunny day in Konoha. Young ninja were training like mad in the training grounds that morning while many others were busy with everyday lives. In the training grounds, Kurenai and her team of genin were busy training with their daily routine.

Each one was doing impressive work with breaking logs. Hinata did her 62 strike attack to burst hers, Kiba and Akamaru did their steel fang attack and ripped theirs into millions of pieces and Shino summoned a bunch of termites that instantly swallowed it up.

"Alright," Kurenai announced, "We'll take a break for a bit before moving on."

The three of them nodded as they sat in the shade of a tree as Kurenai was greeted by a monk wearing purple garb.

"You train your students extremely well." Miroku said as he clapped in enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Kurenai replied as her students watched.

Kiba and Akamaru gave growls in disapproval. "Damn him." Kiba snarled, "That playboy monk. He thinks he's so smooth. I don't know why Sango hangs with him. She could do so much better."

"I…I believe tha-that Miroku has a good heart." Hinata pointed out.

"Nah, he has none."

"I think that you are taking this as competition." Shino said in his regular tone making Kiba blush.

"WHA?! That monk my rival? Feh, no way." He then began to look at the ground in an attempt to hide his red face when he thought of Sango. "He won't even be able to meet the expectations of Sango."

"Wh-why do you think that?' Hinata asked.

While that happened Miroku still spoke with Kurenai.

"So, you're a monk who exterminates demons? That must be a tough job."

Miroku nodded. "But I'm mostly doing it to get to Naraku. He's the demon I must destroy. He put a curse on my family."

"A curse?"

Miroku extended his hand, "Yes…this hand is the cursed wind tunnel hand given by Naraku. It's passed down from generation to generation. Slowly, it will grow and consume me, as it has done so to my Grandfather and father."

"Did you tell the Hokage about it? Certainly you could use a suppression seal to stop it."

Miroku shook his head, "Lady Tsunade examined it when I was poisoned…she says that seals wont last very long on it. Only a few minutes then it shatters. So…I need to kill Naraku quickly or I will share the same fate as my family, but I refuse to die…before I do one thing." He then turned to the Jounin, "Kurenai, I'd like to ask you something. Something you can help me with." He immediately clasped his hand around hers and asked, "Would you bear my children?"

WHACK

"Because of that." Kiba said as he began to stand up to watch.

It was none other than Sango, who whacked the monk with her huge boomerang.

"Oh hello there Sango." He said, "What are you still doing here, I thought you were going out."

"I was about to but then I heard about you running off to the training grounds. Cant you be less of a pig?!" She snarled.

"G-good morning Miss Sango." Hinata shyly greeted.

"Hello," Sango replied, "How has your training you three."

"J-just fine." Kiba said blushing a bit.

"Sango, you're going out?" Shino asked who received a nod.

"Yes, I have to find the demon sword smith known as Totosai.'

"I-I've never heard of a name like that." Hinata said, "Wh-why do you have top look for him?"

"He's the one who forged Inuyasha's sword and the only one who can repair it."

"C-Can he fix other things too?"

"Yes. He fixed my boomerang before. He's quite talented." She then went on to tell them what had happened a couple of nights prior.

_(Flashback)_

_Tsunade looked at the broken sword and gave out a sigh. "Is there anyone else in the village willing to give it a try?"_

_"No Hokage-Sama." Shizune said sadly, "Everyone who tried to fix it failed miserably. The demonic powers from it are too much for anyone."_

_Tsunade scratched her head, "Are you sure that you need THIS sword Inuyasha?"_

_"Of course I need it!" He snapped back, "My Tetsuiga is the only one that can do windscar and backlash wave."_

_"He's right lady Hokage." Myoga said as he hopped onto her desk. "Another sword will not work against demons. It has to be the Tetsuiga. It also is the only thing keeping master Inuyasha from…err…from becoming a bit more rambunctious if you will."_

_"I don't know what else you can do then." Tsunade sighed, "You're powerless without that sword but yet no one can fix it."_

_"Well….there is one person who can fix the Tetsuiga." Myoga said._

_"Huh? Who might that be?"_

_"The one who made it of course, Lord Totosai."_

_"Totosai created the Tetsuiga and the Tanseiga wielded by Sesshomaru." Kagome began, "He's fixed the Tetsuiga before so it will be no problem for him to fix it again."_

_"Though…the only problem right now is you don't know where he is."_

_The others nodded, "The area has changed and he'll probably not be where we usually find him."_

_"Yes, that would be a problem…" Tsunade then turned to her wondrous helper, "Shizune, bring me a list of any available jounnin."_

_"Right."_

_"If that sword is as powerful as you say it is, we'll need it fixed soon." The hokage said with a grin, "I'll let you each go into a four celled team; three ninja's will escort each one of you into different areas. Inuyasha, since you need the sword soon your group will scout around the forest close to here."_

_"WHAT?!" Inuyasha gave a growl, "Why the hell should I stay close to the village? I can handle anything that comes my way!"_

_Kagome gave an irritated look and said, "Inuyasha, SIT!"_

_FWOOM! Down to the floor he fell._

_"Thank you, now where was I? Kagome, I'm sending your group a bit to the east. Though you have been a target once before for them so I wont let you stray too far from the area either."_

_"Alrighty." Kagome agreed._

_Tsunade gave a smile at the girls confidence then turned to Miroku and Sango. "Now for you two. I've seen that you two are quite capable of going quite a while's away so I could always send you a bit farther."_

_"That would be much appreciated Lady Hokage." Miroku thanked._

_"Alright then. Miroku, I'll send you farther west around the southern area. And as for you Sango, I think you'd be best in the eastern direction."_

_"What about me?" The young fox demon Shippo asked. "Where will I go?"_

_"Well Shippo, I have a special placed lined up for you. A special three man team for a special task."_

_"REALLY?!"_

_"Yes…..you will be accompanying Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi in their training."_

_"?!" Shippo immediately loomed in a dark aura, "I'm not even considered helpful…."_

_I'll prompt you all for your mission tomorrow. Be prepared!"_

_(Flashback End)_

"So I suppose you will be gone for quite some time then." Shino said and was given a nod in reply.

"Perhaps. I hope we find him soon though." Sango said.

"I-I bet you'll find him!" Kiba announced, "No, I'm sure you will!"

"ARF ARF!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Thanks you guys." Sango began to walk off to meet her group when she was halted by the monk.

"Sango," Miroku began as he walked up close to her, "I've heard that the area you're scouting in is somewhat close to sound village. The same area where Orochimaru and Naraku are. Be careful."

The words lingered in Sango's head as she gave a nod and left. _Sound Village…._ She began to think, _that's where our enemies are. And if Naraku's there….then Kohaku will definitely be there too._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Meanwhile, Kakashi was training his two students along with a rambunctious fox demon.

"Why are we watching you?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone to Shippo, "I could be out looking for Sauske."

"Because Hokage Sama ordered us to," Sakura replied. "Besides, she won't send you off on another mission to find Sauske. We have too little of leads."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He yelped, "We know that he's with Orochimaru and HE'S in cahoots with that demon guy Naraku! We have more info than that too!"

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said calmly to his orange clad student. "Don't get so riled up at this. We still don't know what their next move is. It's too dangerous to go out and search for them all at once. We need to take it slowly."

"Yeah." Shippo said as he drew a picture, "You're so dumb. You're like Inuyasha. He think's before he acts too."

WHACK

"OW! He does that too!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, it had become the afternoon and the clouds seemed to roll on by. The four teams seemed to have made very little progress in the search for Totosai and they soon grew tired. Sango's team still trudged on in hoped of finding any leads.

She looked up at the gray sky and announced to one of her companions, "Looks like its going to rain soon."

"Yeah, looks that way." He said as he looked around, "I hear it get's dangerous around here. It comes down in buckets and the river over here can sweep you away in the storm. Best to be careful."

"I'll be sure to keep away then." Sango happily announced.

"Miss Sango!" Her second accomplice called out followed by the third. "We found something that you should see."

The third pulled out of his back pocket a strange looking item. It was a bit curved and the tip seemed to be sharp. It was pretty big too but it wasn't like an animal fang, more like a bug's stinger. But what kind of bug is that big?

"A Samiyoshou stinger," She gasped as she looked at it. "Where did you get it?"

"We found one not too far from this area." The second man informed, "It tried to attack us but we managed to kill it."

"No doubt that Naraku is around this area…" Sango began, "This could get a bit dangerous."

"Then we'll have to head back and report this to the Hokage." The first man announced, "We can't go searching any longer if that demon is in these parts."

"But we have Sango here." The third protested, "Isn't there any way for us to still search? I know its dangerous but isn't there another ray around?"

Sango shook her head, "No, as much as I'd like to fight Naraku, we can't at this time. I can't do it without my teammates and they aren't around. We'll head back to the Hokage and tell her."

"I'm afraid you won't be heading back!" boomed a loud voice as a shuriken was flung at them.

On ninja blocked it with a kunai then flung one in the same direction from where it came. The form of a man leaped away from the attack and landed on the ground. A thunder clap was heard from the sky as his feet touched the soil, as if it was greeting his entrance.

"It seems that the sky would like a performance by me." He said with a keen smile as he readjusted his forehead protector, letting the music note on it shine with brilliance to the gray sky.

"A sound ninja!" the second konoha nin growled as he pulled out a kunai. The others followed his example and prepared for an attack.

"What is a sound-nin doing around here?" The first asked his allies.

"You'll probably never know!" The sound nin said as he pulled out six kunai and threw them.

The konoha group leaped back a bit in order to dodge the incoming attack.

"I think it would be a good idea to get out of here while there's still only one guy to worry about." The first announced to his group as he made another leap back. The other's gave a nod in agreement and were about to run off…

SHUNK! A shuriken sunk into the second leaf ninja without warning. It was so fast that they didn't even know how it hit.

'How the hell did he hit us so fast?' Sango wondered, 'I didn't even see him throw a shuriken!'

"Kehkehkehkeh! I'm incredibly quick!" The sound nin laughed, "All thanks to Orochimaru's seal he gave me!" He pointed to a symbol on his neck. "It increases my speed three times as much as a normal person, and that's just on the first level! Kehkehkehkeh!"

"We won't be able to get away in time." Sango growled then turned to her comrades, "Hey, you two get our teammate medical attention. I'll get rid of this problem."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" The first ninja asked, "He's pretty quick."

"Don't worry about me." Sango ordered, "Just get help."

The two grasped onto their hurt friend and looked at Sango one last time, "Good luck." Then disappeared.

"So it's just you and I then." The man said with a demonic smile as he pulled out another shuriken.

"No, I'm not the only one. KIRARA!"

GROWWWR! A huge demonic cat flew out from the underbrush and flung itself at the man. The man barley dodged and threw a shuriken which cut the massive cat's back leg. "You'll have to do better if you want to beat me!" The man snickered.

An enormous boom came from the sky as rain began to pour out. Everything was quickly soaked. It was the perfect weather for a battle.

The man gave a kackle at this, "Kekekeke, the sky is bored to tears with your weak performance. I better entertain him soon."

'_I have to get him as far away from the others route as possible'_ thought Sango,_ 'If he was to catch them, that other guy wont make it.'_ She pulled out her boomerang and gave it a throw straight at the man's direction.

The sound nin managed to leap out of the way only to be almost trampled by Kirara with Sango on the back. He gave a grunt and looked at her with a cross look. "So that's how you're going to play ehy?" He growled, "Fine then, lets see how far you get before you die." He then leaped into the air and onto a treebranch giving the signal for kirara to fly as far as she could.

"Don't go too fast." Sango warned her feline demon friend, "We need him to be close so he'll chase us."

"RAWR!" Kirara howled and off they went.

Little did they know that they were falling into the sound nin's plan. _'Soon they will fall and the sky shall cheer for me.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The sound of thunder boomed loud enough for all to hear. Especially around the area that Miroku was searching in. He paused for a moment and looked at the sky.

"Was that thunder I heard?"

A ninja nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry, it sounds too far away. It's probably coming from another area." He pointed to his left with his outstretched hand, "Probably coming from that direction."

"But…that's where Sango went right?"

"Then they're probably leaving that area soon." The second ninja said, "The current of the river picks up so badly around there. The group that went with her would have already told her and lead her back." She then turned back to her area of searching, "Don't worry so much, we need to keep looking."

Miroku gave a nod but stared at the gray clouds passing by. _Sango…please be alright._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Meanwhile…

Sango and Kirara slowly made their way further into the enemy territory.

"At least he's chasing us." Sango said to Kirara, "Its only a matter of time now. We'll be able to…"

"Grrrrrraaah" Kirara moaned as she began to plummet back to the ground. A few tree branches managed to break their fall and Kirara and sango fell on the damp grass.

"Kirara!" Sango cried rushing to the fallen cat, "Whats the matter?"

A single growl was heared as the huge cat demon formed back into a tiny kitten.

A cackle bellowed from behind Sango. The ninja chasing them landed a few feet away and was spinning one of his kunais around his finger. "You were too easy. I knew you wouldn't get at all far. Not after it took effect."

Sango immediatley darted to kirara's wounded leg to see the cut had a bit of purple liquid stained on the outside. "Poison!" Sango gasped.

"Bingo." The sound nin then shined the kunai into the rainy sky to show that it dripped of the same liquid. "All my weapons are drenched in that poison for three days. It helps it soak up every bit of the samiyosho's venom."

Sango's eyes widened.

"I'll take it you know how potent this stuff is. It will soon kill your pet slowly and painfully. Don't worry too much though; I'll make sure you both die together!" He then charged at her with the kunai and activated his cursed seal. As soon as Sango grasped Kirara, she only had enough time to counter his charge with her boomerang. The charge was so strong though, and the ground was so wet, that she flew several feet away only to be charged again.

_He's not giving me a chance to strike back at all. _Sango told herself in the back of her mind, _I have to make a run for it…_

The nin immediately charged at her once again with more tremendous force. Sango went flying into the air and into the bushes.

The sound nin gave a laugh, "I don't know even my own strength." He slowly moved over to see that she had used this opportunity to retreat. "DAMNIT!"

The rain seemed to pour down worse and worse as Sango rushed through the forest. Kirara was held with her left hand as her right pushed the underbrush away. Kirara made a little mew in pain making Sango stop to examine her.

"Hang on a bit more Kirara. I'll make sure we get out of here." She pushed away some more bushes to come into view of the river she heard so much about. She almost fell into it since she barely had anytime to halt. The ninja she was with was right. It was strong enough to carry someone away. She couldn't believe she didn't hear the sound of it before, probably because of all the thunder.

Sango's eyes immediately darted to a dead tree which had landed like a bridge from one side to the other. "This is probably our only chance." She said as she clenched tightly to Kirara as she made her way towards it. The bark was slippery from all the water poring down upon it and it wobbled as the current pushed against it. Not the safest route to go but her only route. She had to take this chance. She could hear the laughter behind her announcing that her enemy was approaching fast. There was no time to think. She immediately attempted to cross…that's when she saw it. On the other side of the log, there was a boy. He wore the same uniform as her but with a blank expression. She stared at him wide eyed and halted. She opened her mouth and cried out "KOHAKU!"

Another young boy heard this cry and slowly approached the area. His teammate was found, but by who? He knew this was a bad idea to mingle with that blasted demons group. They were nothing but trouble. He moved slowly out of the bushes and into the shadow of the trees. There stood a young woman staring at his ally Kohaku. Her face showed a desperate look as she tried to get nearer to Kohaku. The mysterous boy stood in hidden view to watch.

"Kohaku!" The woman repeated.

"How do you…know my name?" Kohaku asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" The girl asked, "It's me! Sango! Your sister!" She took another step forward, "Please Kohaku, please try to remember!" Her eyes were dripping with water but not from the rain. These were genuine tears. "I don't…want to loose you again. I don't want to fight you anymore! All I want…is for you to come back home."

Kohaku's face seemed to be in pain at that moment. He clenched his head and began to struggle. The woman immediately tried to get nearer but alas, it was not meant to be.

SHUNK! A kunai sunk into her back and the alarm of laughing echoed from behind. She turned a bit to see the sound nin cackling at her. "You really think that that boy can hear you? I have been informed that he is nothing but a puppet. He cannot hear your cries. Even if you die right here, he will not weep for you one bit."

Sango turned to her brother only to see a blurred body before her. The poison was acting quickly. Everything was a blur and her limbs began to shake. She reached out for Kohaku's outfit and she called out his name one last time weakly. "K-ko-haku…" Her eyes than closed and she fell into the rivers current.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage, Tsunade, sat down with her elbows on the desk as her fingers weaved into both hands while her assistant Shizune stood beside her. She seemed to be calm at this moment but that was a hokage's duty. She had to be calm in all situations in order to keep peace within her village.

"Tell me what happened back there." Tsunade ordered staring at the two ninja on the other side. They both didn't know where to begin at this. And what was worse was that the demon dog and his companions were sitting behind them.

"Well…" The left one began, "We were about to head back to the village since we found traces of samiyosho around the area…but then…we were attacked by a sound nin."

"Sango ordered us to go on without her. She said she'd take care of him and head back." The second interrupted.

"And that's when the patrols found you and helped you get back." Tsunade finished, "And don't worry about your comrade, he should be fine. The poison he was infected with is deadly but it's no match for Konoha's medicine."

"And no word from Sango yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm afraid that there is no trace of her in that area. Though we are only going in small distances. We can't go so far if its true that they are sound nin and demons around."

"I hope she's alright." Kagome said softly as the others looked at the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango's head was swimming in a vast and endless sea of her mind. Her eyes were heavy and her body was weak. The last time she opened them, all she saw was the cold black water she fell into. All that she could remember was something coming towards her and it seemed to reach out to her…then nothing. She didn't feel cold anymore from the river. She felt somewhat warm. Was she dead? That couldn't be it. She slowly managed to crack open her eyes for a bit to see a dim light beside her. Her eyes somewhat adjusted to it to realize it was a fire. She rolled her eyes around to look at her surroundings. It was still all fuzzy; the poison seemed to be affecting her vision a bit. Even so, she was able to see that the walls were made of some rock and so was the floor. Rocks littered the ground as well, meaning that she was in a cave. Her body was wrapped around in a sleeping bag as well which felt so warm and welcoming. A tiny mew came from beside her. She managed to move her head just a bit to notice a tiny ball of fur beside her. Whoever dragged her out made sure that Kirara was okay too. The sound of footsteps became clear as a figure moved into the light of the fire. Sadly, Sango's sight could not adjust anymore and sadly, she couldn't get a good look at their face.

"It's good to see that you are awake." The figure said in a young male voice, "I was worried that your illness had gotten worse."

"H-how long was I out?" Sango weakly asked.

"Don't worry; it was only about a day." The figure then poured something into a bowl and exteneded it to Sango's face. "Here, its medicine."

Sango tried her best to move her head up but to no avail. She struggled to even try and move her hands.

The boy gave a chuckle at this. "It's alright." He assured as he lifted her head and tipped the bowl to her mouth. "Drink as much as you can. Don't rush yourself though."

Sango didn't hesitate to not drink the substance. If this guy really wanted her to die, he would have killed her already while she was sleeping or waited till she drowned. She managed to swallow three weak gulps of the substance before she grew tired again. The bow slowly rested her head on the soft bag and put the bowl away.

"Th-thank you." The young demon slayer said weakly.

"It was nothing I assure you." The boy announced as he stood up, "I'll be back later on to see how your doing. Right now, I need to check how the weather's holding up."

And with that he disappeared. Sango let her eyes rest once again and she went into a deep sleep. She dreamt about her little brother again and what she should do.

_Oh Kohaku….what should I do? Is it true that you can't remember me? Will you be a puppet forever? I…how…how can I save you? Naraku almost has all the jewel shards. If he gets the rest…he'll kill you for the one in your back. There must be a way…_

SHUNK! The sound of a bag awoke her. The fire was already distinguished but light was coming through. It was morning. She looked up a bit to see the young boy again. He turned to her to see her sickly face.

"Oh. Sorry to have woken you." He apologized as he unzipped his bag to reveal food. "I came back in last night but you were pretty tired. I decided not to bother you. It looked like you needed rest." He then set up the food on a plate and extended it to her. "Do you think you have some strength to eat this by yourself this time?"

Sango attempted to move a bit up and managed to prop herself up from the bag her head was lying on. Her hands weakly held the plate as she looked at the fuzzy images of food.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-No…it's just that I don't have any clue what I'm eating. I can't even see your face…"

"Hmm…I suppose that toxin you were infected with is working a bit stronger than I thought. Though trust me, the food is really good. Try it."

Sango weakly grabbed one of the portions and swallowed it. It had a nice and warm taste to it. "You're right. It's delicious."

"That's good to hear. Let's see if your friend is well enough to try some food too." The boy then began to slowly feed Kirara a bit letting her eat every portion.

Sango managed to watch, though as she looked at them, she couldn't help but remember how her brother used to play with Kirara and her happily. Her face became saddened and her eyes began to water. If only it could be that way still. If only the events didn't happen.

"Is…is there something wrong?" The boy asked.

"I-its nothing…" Sango assured, "I was just remembering something about my family."

The boy continued to feed Kirara. His back of his head was the only thing Sango could see and not even a good view either, her vision being so blurry that it was just a black blob.

"Is your family worried about you?"

The demon slayer's face grew a bit dim at this, "I have no family…at least, not anymore."

"What happened to them?"

Sango's hands felt the empty bowl in her lap as she began, "My family was part of a great clan. I lived a very kind life with my father and brother…but then…" She let her hands coil into fists, "They were all killed. Every single one in that village is gone…I'm the only one left."

The boy immediately stood up after and began to walk out, "I'm sorry that had happened to you…I'll go check if theirs anyone around. If not, I'm going to help you get back to the nearest village…" He halted a moment and then said, "I can understand your pain I suppose…My family…is all gone as well."

The sound of footsteps sounded as the boy wandered out of the cave, leaving Sango to collect her thoughts and let Kirara sleep.

* * *

And this is where I left off. The next part will be up when I finally come up with soemthing. If wanted, you guys can suggest some stuff. Also, I've been coming up with other naruto fanfics too and I will be refixing the Fox and the Bat. THANK YOU ALL! 


End file.
